CoG Book 1 The tale aout the beginning
by Drakkius
Summary: Fanfic Based On the Webgame The Ninja Rpg Following 90% Real players and around my own Character. Chapter 26/26 Out which makes this the longest running TNR Fanfic out there.
1. Boy Meets Girl

**Disclaimer: This is an fanfic based on**** the internet web game The ninja RPG which is based on the world of Naruto series though with only custom village name and so on.**

**The story will be from my chars perspective and maybe some others depending on if I'm allowed to use their names and so ****forth.**

**There will be some bad language, some adult content so I'm going to have to put an**

**Rated: Teen +**

**Game site: **

**Information**

**All information will change since I have played the game since November last year.**

**And alliance and war change and so did also the power struggle between the villages.**

**Villages**** in TNR**

**Hidden village of Glacier: Which the char comes from and lives.**

**Hidden Village of Konoki: What to say, not an loved village from an glacian perspective.**

**Hidden Village of Shroud: Was a rather strong village when I started but it seems they have lost their sting though.**

**Hidden Village of Silence: not much to say, I don't know much bout them.**

**Hidden Village of Horizon: Probably the strongest and most annoying Village of them all.**

**Hidden Village of Shine: don't know much bout this one either.**

**Hidden Village of Current: Same as Konoki one of Glaciers arch enemies along with Konoki. One of the biggest and most dangerous village I know of.**

**And then there is the Syndicate which is simply missing nins.**

**I think this cover the most for now.**

**Main character is Hanazawa Rui (my ingame character)**

"Talking**" –**

"**SCREAMS/YELLS"-**

Thinking**-**

**Please review as you want.**

**And Kid here's a cookie xP**** (cookie)**

**Fooze I will win against you some time I hope…**

**Kaze …. Random flailing tech**

**Tenari I will surpass you soon again, just you wait and see **

**And everyone else from Glacier and from TNR (Remember that somethings you do or say might be put in this fanfic if you allow it though).**

**Well here comes Chapter 1:Boy meets Girl**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Boy meets Girl**

There is a village named after its surroundings. Well Hidden from the naked eye in a crystal white environment filled with some green forests and mighty mountains. There is a large glacier there and if one looks closely they will find a path that leads right into it. Here lays a hidden village named as Glacier. A village filled with Ninjas and mystique, It is here our story begins with a small Orphan boy named Hanazawa Rui.

"So how does he fare? , Do you believe he can graduate soon?" – She asked nicely.

"I'm not sure mam, He is hardly here and when he is hes just playing around and disturbing the other students." The Chuunin teacher said while letting out a small sigh.

He continued shortly after he pause.

"Honestly… I think that the (loss) of his father is one of the reasons and since he has always been a lone wolf , The Orphanage is doing their best to help him and make him be like the others who lost their parents during the war, But he is just too much of a troublemaker and hard to control if you ask me." He said and lightened a cigarette.

"Well i can observe him and see if I'm able to do something about that." – She said as she bowed before she'd walked out.

At an old oak near the orphanage the boy lied on one of it's branches, looking at the clouds as they moved across the sky.

"Father…What happened? , How could you possibly die?" – he said to himself while he rolled over to his right side.

Suddenly without warning someone shouted out.

"**HI!** Who are you little boy?" – a girls voice said as two eyes looked deeply into his owns.

Before he could answer she pushed him off the branch and laid herself there.

"I'm Tenari and now I'm claiming this tree and its branches and you will be my servant…no you will be my underling" – She said while smiling happily and pointed her finger at him as he laid on the ground in the cold snow.

He stood up fast and his face suddenly turned red by anger.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND I WAS LAYING THERE" **He said furious as he began to climb the tree towards her.

"Duh! I already told you…. You must really be slow… I'm Tenari … TE-NA-RI…. And I'm your master remember that". – She said as she once again smiled towards him.

He became furious and tried to retake his branch but it was futile. He tried to push her off, throw snowballs so that she would lose her balance, poking sticks against her to push her off; simply he tried everything he could but didn't manage to move her from the place, So he gave up and started walking towards the orphanage as the sun was setting and he had become hungry from all the effort he put into reclaiming that spot.

The day after it happened again, He found the girl on his spot and he once again tried to reclaim it.

This time they fought using sticks and snowballs as weapons. The whole day continued like that and so did the following days.

The fighting slowly turned into different games, And he grew only fonder of the girl as she would be a friend, an older sister.

One day both of them realized the bond they had created without knowing, it was when the girl had fallen into some thorn bushes and he helped her getting out from it.

"Gosh Tenari-neechan…. You really are clumsy, how could you fall into this bush?" – He said as he pulled her out from the bush and sighed.

She brushed of some thorns from her clothes and picked those which had fastened.

"….?! Neechan!?" She said as she smiled happily and suddenly hugged him.

"wha! What are you doing" he asked panicked and tried to be released from the hug.

"Well I like it, im from now on your big sister instead of your master!" she said as she poked his forehead which made him lose his balance and felled over.

They both started to laugh and promised to always take care of each others. After the promise both of them smiled happily.

A bit away high up in a tree a shadow was watching him and her every action, The shadow smiled gently as she looked at them.

hmm…Good, now it seems like a good time for me to stop observing and start working.

**A/N: Well this is the first Chapter of Chronicles of Glacier Village.**

**Im Drakkius (Hanazawa ingame nick)**

**And there will be more to come since this is just the beginning and there is much to tell until I tell the things that has happened at this day and time.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all like it.**

**Please Review your thoughts.**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Towards the future

Morning came and the sun rose over the cold winter landscape surrounding Glacier, Light reflected on the snow and it was a dazzling morning. Hanazawa opens his eyes as he tries to wake up. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He then got dressed and walked towards the kitchen where he ate some breakfast before he headed out for his regular morning practice.

As he walked through the village towards the training grounds he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched from afar, So he started to run but the presence followed him wherever he went.

After a while he was at the grounds and looked around, the presence was gone so he eased up and started to train his hardest. He did want to become genin as fast as possible so that he could prove to himself that he was better than his father and better than what the teacher thought of him.

He trained until noon, and didn't notice the girl that stood a bit away observing him until she suddenly said.

"Shouldn't you be at the academy and actually trying to graduate so you can become a genin?"

He turned around and looked where the girl's voice came from, But no one was there.

As he turned around to continue his training a fist came against him on the right side, He turned fast and tried to block it but got hit lightly in the back of his head instead.

"You need more training Hana-kun" – The girl's voice said as he turned around and saw her.

He only reached up to her chest so he had to look up to see her.

"Who are you and what do you want baba" Hana replied fast while looking annoyed at the Chuunin Girl standing before him.

"Baba!? I will teach you!!" she said as she sent him flying with a punch into a tree.

He fainted as he crashed hard into the tree.

"**That will teach him some manners!?**" she said and walked over to his lifeless body and lifted him up.

"Wake up Hanazawa, You are in class now" The teacher said and hit him with a chalk.

"Huh!...what..Where am I?" Hana replied as he woke up from the hit totally unaware of where he was and made a confused face.

The whole class burst into laughter, and he felt uncomfortable in the situation.

Then a loud bang echoed through the class room and everyone became silenced and watched towards where the bang came from.

A girl with long straight orange hair stood up and looked angry towards her classmates.

"This is bullying you know, And sensei why don't you do anything, Can't you see that this will only make him not want to be here." She said with an angry voice.

"Well to be frank what does it matter, he is a drop out, unable to graduate since he cannot do bunshin and henge. The only good thing is his Taijutsu, weapon handling and tests. But he still needs to be able to do Henge and Bunshin." He said overconfidently and coldly.

Hana felt even more unwanted and like he didn't belong in the academy.

Suddenly something flew through the window and sent the teacher flying through the window on the other side. A new burst of laughter filled the room then suddenly someone spoke up.

"Drop outs are still drop outs, and if you are a drop out you suck… just like his father" a black haired boy said.

Ilenya gets furious and leaps towards the boy with her fist ready to punch him. He grabs her arm and positions his knee in a rapid speed towards her chest which hits and her eyes became smeared.

Hana is second to leap towards the boy launching fists randomly towards him and gets evaded and countered many times but the boy stops his fist just an inch from Hanas body in intent to humiliate him further. Anger flows through Hanas veins and he loads everything he can into his fist and launches it against the boy.

Just before the punch is about to hit something small flies from the window and hits the boys cheek so that Hanas hard rock upper lands right on the boys chin.

The boy's eyes blackened and he dropped to the floor and laid there unconscious.

Claps could be heard from the window where the teacher and the girl who came to the training ground were standing.

"Hanazawa Rui, we have decided that you graduate, though we have noticed that you are unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu just like your father." The teacher said while smiling and jumping into the room and walking over to Hana and taking up a Headband from his pocket.

Hana became happy and bowed while smiling happily. While receiving it he bowed again and smiled more when he started to tie it around his head. But it wasn't on his head anymore or in his hands.

"Yo bro if you want this you have to catch me" Tenari shouted as she jumped out from the other window smiling happily and in a teasing way.

"Stop it you thief!" Ilenya said and leaped after Tenari trying to hit her with dumplings from her bento, Hana wasn't long after to chase Tenari himself and though he was annoyed he smiled.

**A/N: Hi everyone Hana here (drakkius the author) I hope that you like the chapter and the story so far, more will come in the weekend.**

**Also you can anonymously review, so please tell me what you think.**

**Tenari you still are a nice-bully.**

**Enya….wtf I made you a class president type xD :P**

**DB you will get an appearance soon I promise.**

**Everyone else, wait until your appearance, this evil me will unfold your TNR secrets in the most funny way I can think of xP**

**See you all in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wishes,friendship and rivalry

**A/N: This is the third chapter, ****I hope you all will like it.**

**Chapter 3: Wishes, Friendship and Rivalry**

When the chase was over the three of them lay on the ground near the old oak and laugh to their heart content. Then they become silenced and watch a shooting star which wandered through the sky. They follow it with their eyes which sparkle.

"How about we all make a wish?" Ilenya said while she still looked at the shooting star.

"Don't be stupid, it's not like it will happen even if we make a wish" Tenari shortly replied with a gruff.

"Well sis, I'm going to make a wish" Hana said as he closed his eyes and wished.

Please let all the people of glacier live in happiness Hana wished hard and after a while opened his eyes and looked at the star.

Let me become the coolest, sexiest and most attractive Kunoichi of all time, and I want to have a gigantic cat named Pretzel….I love Pretzels! Tenari thought with a smirk on her face.

I want a boyfriend that does what I tell him to, and I want a whip that I can use if he doesn't obey Ilenya wished for. It looked like she was the one wishing the most of them three.

They parted ways that night since all of them would have their graduate ceremony tomorrow and take their photographs. Hanazawa was too happy that he couldn't sleep. All he thought of was in what kind of team he would be put into.

The Big morning came for all those boys and girls who now finished at the academy, and as the morning rose over the village a lot of young girls and boys rushed out from their houses and from the orphanage.

Hana hurried out from the orphanage and forgot his bento. He ran through the village as fast as he could to get to the graduate ceremony on time. As he ran through a big bush towards the frozen lake he suddenly bumped into something or someone.

"**Hey watch where you are going you little punk**" a young boy voice said.

Hana bowed fast in a forgetful way towards the boy and continued to run towards the ceremony short after.

"**Hey comeback here you…you…idiot, I'll show you Drop out boy…."** The boy screamed as he raised his fist and jarred it towards Hana.

When he was finally in front of the ceremony grounds he smiled and breathed out.

"You're late Hana!" Tenari said as she came up beside him and kicked his legs so that he fell backwards. He looked confused by her sudden appearance and laughed a little when she helped him stand up again.

"Well I bumped into someone on the way and that slowed me down a bit. I didn't intend to be late." He replied shortly. Then they both walked over to the line and stood there and waited.

A relatively young man walked up on the podium and gazed over the newly graduated academy students standing and looked eagerly towards him.

He looked once again at the new Genins before he spoke up.

"Congratulations my fellow Glacians to your graduation. I hope that you all understand that the way of the ninja is a hard one, filled with dangers and hardships. Only those who are careful, smart and strong willed survive. I once, was like all of you, a new academy graduate that strived and worked hard for my dreams. A dream for which the generations may live happily inside the walls of Glacier. Well protected by the finest ninjas in the present time. One of you might someday replace me and I hope that you all will work hard as I have and those before me, even those after have worked hard, and are the ones that let Glacier rest on their shoulders, always protecting it and all its people. So I wish for you to do the same as those before you, to work hard, to help those in need and to secure the future for your dreams and those living in Glacier. Congratulations class 54, you are now Genins."

He said with a strict and clear voice towards all the students. Even though he looked serious and difficult not to be afraid of, everyone knew that Desu, The Second Aisukage, was nice and protective, since he thought of himself as a father to all of those living in Glacier, And as a father figure, he knew that if you told them the truth and lightened their fire in their hearts, they would work hard for their dreams and for the future of the village. After a short while every graduate got an envelope with different time and places on. The first time was their photograph and the second one was just saying that they would go to a location at a certain time.

hmm I'm going to get the photo at 12:30 and at 16:00 I'm going to the oak near the orphanage… hmm okay, weird that there isn't any other information standing. Hana thought to himself as he walked away to the local ramen restaurant. When he was there he sat down and ordered some beef noodles and a glass of soda. He begun eating, still lost in his thought about that second time and why there was only a location written down with it.

While he was eating someone sat down at the chair next to his and ordered the same kind of ramen and a small bottle of sake.

"Geez, what a long day. A lot of stupid brats everywhere. Don't you think so Hana-kun?" the person said as she started to drink from the bottle.

He turned his head towards the girl to look who she was. When he recognized her, he screamed and pointed at her.

"Baba!! What do yo….." was all he was able to say before his head broke the counter.

"Now see what you did…. You destroyed a perfectly good counter by calling me old hag… I'm just two years older than you." She replied before she calmly started on her ramen.

Hana stood up ready to jump the unknown girl and kill her, or at least that was what he thought he would do.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little bro-chan" she said still munching on her noodles.

"….gruff, okay fine, I'll stop calling you baba…"He said while brushing off some dust and noodles from his clothes before her words struck his mind. (little Bro-Chan). His eyes widened and he looked straight at the girl… "What do you mean with little bro?! We aren't related…." Hana replied fast with a scared voice.

"Well actually we are, I'm your moms' sis daughter and well I recently found that out. So uhm, I'll be taking care of you now…..and Tenari, who is your half sis since your dad first girl died at child birth…. And by the way I'm Kotoko" she said with a calm and almost strict voice.

"Oh…so I have a family? ... **WAIT!! TENARI IS MY SISTER FOR REAL!**" he said as he suddenly screamed the last out in surprise.

They talked for bout an hour before Hana had to go to the location he was going to meet his sensei.

He was curious as to how his sensei would turn out to be, and if he was one of the top in Glacier.

As he turned into the road that led towards the orphanage and the old oak, he saw two shadows standing near it.

that must be my team mates. I hope that they're nice he thought to himself and spurred up the excitement that washed over him.

When he got closer one of the shadows turned his way towards Hana.

"**IT'S YOU!! I WILL GET YOU THIS TIME**" The shadow screamed and jumped towards Hana filled with killing intent.

Hana jumped to his left and saw that the other shadow jumped towards him in the same way.

"**PREAPARE YOURSELF, BECAUSE I WILL DEAFEAT YOU BOTH AND CLAIM THE RANK AS TEAM LEADER AND YOU WILL BE THE SUCK UPS**" the other shadow screamed.

When they both clashed with Hana they started to throw kicks towards each other and Hana, who suddenly did the same out in pure reflex.

"Name yourselves, you…you bastards!" Hana said while his kick landed on the first guy that approached him. But he replaced himself with the other one and jumped backwards out of Hanas reach.

The other one slid just outside the reach from the other two.

The first attacker spoke "I'm kaze Kensei, The future Aisukage and the greatest of them all. This victory shall be mine."

"No chance in hell that would happen. I Fooze will claim the titles since you both suck" The other one said while he grinned.

"Well I won't back down to anyone. If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you a fight!" Hana replied annoyed.

The three of them stared at each other for a moment and then dash towards the middle for the big clash between them.

On the roof of the orphanage two persons stood and watched the boys.

"So what do you think of your students? Panama-kun?"

"Well I like them already. This will be fun….and **DON'T CALL ME KUN! IM OLDER THAN YOU!**"

"Well I'm higher ranked and I'm better than you" she replied with a smile

"That doesn't matter. Respect those who are older chibi-chan!" He replied annoyed.

"Well I'm only a year younger than you, so I don't need to respect you, but if you want to be a geezer, that's ok with me.

"Shut up Kid-chan, atleast I act my age and I don't look like ten year old flat chested, cookie loving brat that should be down there with…" He said before she snapped and sent him flying towards where the students were.

"I'm not flat chested. I'm just small, sexy and love cookies. **There is nothing wrong with loving cookies!!**" she said as she stood there looking and laughing at panama when she suddenly saw a little package lying in one of the boys' bento bag.

"**COOKIES, THEY SHALL BE MINE!**" She said as she put all her force into the jump towards the bento bag.

**A/N: Hi I hope that you all like it….. ****It became a bit shorter than expected, but more will come.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**RANTS**

**See Fooze you are in it! xD**

**Kid: … you ARE scary! Stop the cookie hunting xP**

**Kotoko: uhm I hope it is ok for me to use your name if not well then I'll put someone ****else's name in instead.**

**Kaze: you are a fighting maniac, but we already knew that XD**

**Well until next time…..**

**Take care and review and read!**

**Hana**


	4. When the cookie crumbles

Chapter 4: When the Cookie Crumbles

**Chapter ****4: When the Cookie Crumbles**

Hanazawa jumped backwards trying to avoid kazes' fists, unfortunately he wasn't able to, and got hit in his stomach and flew right into a tree behind him. The pain pulsed throughout his whole body and a crack in the tree could be heard.

Fooze stood and observed every motion the other two made, waiting for the right moment to strike. His whole body screamed after the excitement to fight. The hunger started to grow in him and he launched as he threw some shurikens towards Kaze who was in the way for eradicating one opponent.

Kaze easily dodged the shurikens and landed on one of the trees branches. Fooze continued against the already hurt Hana and made some hand signs. Blue chakra came out of his hand forming a small, thin blade looking thing that swayed a little since it wasn't perfect. Fooze chopped against Hana who still hadn't gotten a grip of himself after the hit from Kaze but noticed Fooze, and by pure luck managed to dodge the attack. The hit on the tree echoed loudly and a deep mark was made from the chakra that dissolved itself back into Fooze's hand, leaving him panting and out of breath. It was a very powerful weapon, if one could control that type of compressed chakra.

Kaze saw the opportunity and threw himself towards Fooze who had foreseen Kazes' attempts and jumped backwards. Fooze and Kaze fought and dodged each others' attacks and both soon became worn out. Hana tried to retaliate to the attacks but was the weaker of them in term of skills.

In the end all of them fell over and lay on the ground panting and tried to catch their breath. Even though no one won physically, it was now brought to a fight of willpowers instead.

"I won't lose to you two, and this fight isn't over yet" Kaze said as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"You still believe that you can beat me? Don't make me laugh" Fooze replied while still panting.

Hana was silenced since his teammates were this good. It annoyed him but he was also glad that there were strong people around him. He then noticed the girl who sat on someone who was stuck in the ground. She munched on some cookies from the cookie bag that was lying there from awhile ago.

"Yo! Kids, don't mind me." she said with her mouth filled with cookies.

Kaze looked at the girl then asked "Are you our sensei?"

"No I wouldn't like three over reacting boys, soon to be filled with only pervert thoughts and bad language, like this boy, as my students." she said and pointed that the thing she sat on.

She then jumped off Panama and helped him out from his punishment.

When he stood up he looked at her and she stretched out her hand towards him.

"One million cookie fee for the help" She smiled happily and innocent looking.

Panama looked at the three and suddenly spoke.

"You all pass, now go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we start the real thing so don't be late." He said calmly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The boys parted from each other without saying a word, their backs spoke clearly enough.

The fight was never over. It was still happening, inside them and they couldn't accept that someone else in their team would be better.

I will out train them! they all thought as they walked home.

Hana stooped at the ramen shop and ordered some take-away ramen which he ate on his way home.

As he walked he felt like he was being watched and started to look after the source.

A small distance away, was standing a girl. She was in his age and had long straight white, almost silver shining hair. He stopped and looked at her when she ran around trying to make a snowman all by herself.

He became fascinated by her movements but came to sense after awhile and headed off home when he saw that she was finished and walked inside.

That night he dreamed of her, his teammates and different scenarios and missions his team might encounter. He even dreamed of his team defeating the current kage.

Hana woke up earlier than usual and headed straight for the training grounds and started to train.

Shortly after, Fooze and Kaze arrived, and they didn't even look at Hana or at each other as they only devoted their thoughts to training. And it was after a couple of hours before Panama arrived, yawning and half asleep with the little cookie thief strolling happily after him.

"So Panama, what are you going to do today with your beloved students?" she said happily as she poked his back repeatedly with the hilt of a katana.

"Enough Kid, leave me alone…dragging me here so early in the morning! Forcing me to actually be with them… but since I'm here we are going to do a mission" he said.

The boys' eyes widened when they heard the word 'Mission' and looked over towards Panama and waited for the information.

Panama looked at them and simply said "We are going to hunt 3 dangerous syndicate members and eradicate them." They looked at him and screamed out in happiness! A real mission on the first day!

"If you three are able to take out me and kid here" he continued when he saw that their excitement was on top, and to simply tease them and have some fun on their behalf.

The boys' happy faces turned into serious faces as they set their eyes on the little girl standing beside their sensei who ate brownies out of a bag.

"Yo brats" she said with half a brownie in her mouth.

"Oy…oy, you three can't be serious to actually want to try that…" Panama said with a little dumb look when he noticed that they didn't really understand that it was only a joke.

The three of them simultaneously attacked Kid who easily dodged all their efforts of kicks, punches and weapons attacks at her.

The sun started to turn red as it was setting and was soon at the end of the horizon. They still hadn't landed a single punch on Kid even though the three of them had started to work more as a team trying to bring her down.

Kaze threw a kunai towards her feet and she jumped backwards and was about to land on a tree branch when Fooze appeared and swung his Chakra weapon towards her.

She dodged him and countered him with her right hand and pushed him away from her.

She landed on the branch and reached for her cookie bag and felt that all the cookies had been destroyed. When they noticed, it was already too late. She emitted a killing intent far greater than what they ever could have imagined.

Hana walked in and towards the kitchen where Kotoko was making him his dinner.

"I'm making your dinner, how was the first day?" she said while she cooked.

"Well it was okay until Kids' cookies were destroyed….." he replied in a low voice.

"**YOU DID WHAT?!**" she said and turned around to look at him, she knew that kid snapped if something happened to her precious cookies. He was bruised all over his body but it was nothing serious. She told Tenari to continue the dinner as she started to treat the bruises.

Hana felt so stupid and out of place. He never had someone or anyone that took care of him this way, who tended to him or even smiled towards him in the way these two did.

He tried to do it himself by pulling his arms and trying to move away but she whacked him on the head and told him to be still and that it wouldn't take that long before she was finished.

After Kotoko had taken care of the bruises, she took him to the kitchen and told him to sit down at the table. Tenari prepared the table by taking out the plates and placed them onto the table for Hana, so that he could eat when Kotoko was finished with the food. Afterwards Hana went upstairs to bed and fell asleep before he even landed in the sheets.

On the outskirts of Glaciers' winter landscape, screams echoed through the night. A thick, strong stench of blood filled the surrounding area. Wolfs strayed outside around the little town, making sure not to get to close, since they were afraid of the raging fire that engulfed it which was leaving a pulsing, almost magical reflection on the night sky and the snowy area.

A woman holding her baby in her arms screamed with all the power in her lungs and hoped that someone would hear her and would come to save her child and herself before she passed out.

Three shadows appeared from outside the town hall that was on fire and walked towards the woman.

"Where is the pendant woman" The middle shadow said with a calm cold voice while shaking her awake.

But he didn't get any answer from her, she only screamed some more.

In a blink of an eye, her throat which was filled with a call for help, turned into a fountain of blood as she fell to the ground, still holding her baby tightly in her arms.

The three shadows stood and looked at the woman and her child for a while before the slowly walked away.

**(A/N:**** Damn I have written 5 chapters in 2-3 days anyway I hope you liked it and that you will continue to follow this fanfic.)**

**RANTS:**

**Kid I like the way you are in this chapter **

**Tenari and Kotoko sorry that you are almost not in this chapter.**

**Panama well what to say you make a fun teacher type. At least in the way I write also if there is something you don't like or would like me to put in just tell me, that counts for everyone.**

**Fooze and kaze what to say, fun working with you two xP**

**Bye bye everyone, well until next chatper.**


	5. Burning past reflects the present

**(**"talk" , "**screaming**" , information but present or past ,Thinking/dreaming**)**

**Chapter 5: Burning ****past reflects the present**

Twelve years ago at a cabin between Glacier and Current, two people took shelter from a war torn landscape. They were not alone and an old lady was keeping them company and tended their wounds.

"You have to lie down; you are at the end of your pregnancy. Geez what kind of man would send such a woman to the battlefield, **and you **young boy, don't have an ounce of backbone in you, or do you? ... To attack a woman that is pregnant is beyond any forgiveness. You should be happy I didn't let you lie out there **freezing to death**." The old lady said annoyed as she tended the woman's wounded body.

The young man was lying on the couch with a deep wound in his stomach; he constantly watched the woman from Current and was ready to jump at her if the wound didn't hurt as much as it did.

Hours went on and the young man witnessed something he never thought he would, the birth of a boy in a cabin in the middle of battlefield. The new born screamed like all new born does.

The man looked at the boy and couldn't help but to smile, as the mother put a pendant round the boy's neck and hugged him.

"I will name you Rui which stands for luck in kanji" She said while smiling.

The Boy still screamed but the young man caught his eyes and he went quiet, fascinated by the man, He tried to reach out with his small arms to grab him.

The man couldn't resist and moved over to the bed where the young mother and the little boy were, letting him touch his face.

The boy smiled as he grabbed the man's nose and let out a laugh of pure happiness.

Even the old lady couldn't resist letting a smile cross her face as she spoke in a calm voice. "This boy sure is lucky, but he isn't the only one, even you are lucky that you are alive. If I had not tended your wound you would be long gone by now, the ancient gods are watching over you both. But now you all need to rest or your wounds will open up again."

He walked over to the couch and laid down on it, giving a last gaze towards the boy and its mother that already had fallen asleep.

He woke up hearing the boy scream. There was fire everywhere. He stood up fast and looked at the bed, the mother was gone and the little boy was screaming, without noticing he held the boy and looked for a escape route that didn't involve harming the boy. He screamed after to old lady, but he didn't get an answer. The flames became more intense and it became harder and harder to breath. He had to do something! He jumped out the window and walked away a bit so that the heat wouldn't hurt the boy and his wound. But it was already too late; the wound had opened and was deeper than before.

is this it? Will this young boy cease to exist just as he arrives to this world, is this the fate for such young one, not to be able to live and grow up? He thought for himself.

Suddenly someone appeared out from the woods.

"Takeo are you okay, you disappeared from the group." The person said as she stepped out from the shadows cast by the trees.

"Clair, Honey … take Rui … I will look for his mother, she might still be inside." He said as he forcefully gave the boy to Clair who couldn't do anything other than accept it as he tossed himself into the burning sea that engulfed the cabin.

The cabin wall razed before her eyes minutes after Takeo had gone into it.

"**TAKEO!!**" She screamed as the cabin burned down into nothingness.

And that was the last day she ever saw him. But she swore that she saw three shadows disappear into the forest on the other side of the burned down cabin.

Present Day

Three jounins walked into the kages tower. They had serious looking faces and none of them spoke.

When they walked into the kages office they saw Desu sitting there looking outside with a sad face.

"It has come to my knowledge that a civilian village burned down two days ago and that three men were behind it. I want you to investigate the village and search for the culprits. If you find them, do not kill them, I want to find out the reason behind why they did this ill deed." He said as he looked at the three and once again spoke.

"Clair you are the leader, Panama and Kid, I hope you don't have a problem with that. I will put someone else to look after your students until you come back Panama. Now move out."

Desu stood up and walked into the room next to the office. The three of them looked at each other and nodded. No one spoke since they didn't know what to say for the moment, since their anger just kept on growing, they all looked even more serious than they did when they first arrived at the tower. They all went different ways when they left the tower.

Panama came up at the training ground still having a serious face. He looked towards where his student were and saw that they once again had a battle royal and still trying to see who the leader of the team was.

"**Stop the pointless fighting**." He said with an angry tone and stared at them.

They stopped filled with surprise that he actually became angry at them.

He scratched his head as he calmed down.

"I have to go out on a mission and I don't know when I will be back, also you will get a substitute teacher until I'm back" He said as he turned away and waved backwards to them.

"What… what do you mean? Who is going to be the substitute?" Kaze said a bit annoyed by hearing this piece of information.

"You will see, you will see" was what panama said before he vanished.

The boys looked at each other and looked at where he disappeared for a while, and continued with training instead of fighting in respect for their teacher.

Clair, Panama and Kid all met up at the gate, all packed and ready to begin the mission.

"We will keep a short distance to each other and we will go on in a triangle shaped formation to cover more ground." Clair said as she started to walk out from Glacier. Kid and Panama did the same and they formed the formation as soon as they came outside onto the path that led into Glacier.

They didn't speak on the way towards the burned down village, they only ran and observed every inch on their way to it. They took shelter in a cave when nightfall came and put up a fire to keep them warm since it started to snow. Signs showed that a blizzard was on its way over towards the area that they where.

Just as they predicted, the blizzard came, and they had to stay in the cave longer than expected. They started to feel a bit uneasy that the blizzard might have destroyed every clue they could get from the village and that they would be unable to pursue the culprits.

When the blizzard eased up they headed out and it took little more than half a day to get to the village which now was mostly covered in snow.

They set out to search the village for any clues, but were unable to find anything until they heard some banging inside a house that was unexpectedly not that damaged.

They opened the hatch in the floor where the noise came from and a young girl sat in the corner all scared. She had signs of burn marks and scars from sharp objects all over her body. She clearly had been tortured and left to die, but had managed to survive and gotten herself into safety.

Kid walked down the stairs into the hatch and stretched out her arms to show the girl that they didn't mean her any harm. She crawled backwards but she felt Kids' embrace instead.

"Please don't be scared, we are here to help" she said with a calm, yet warm hearted voice towards the girl.

The girl hugged her back hard and started to cry. All the pain that was in her heart flowed out with tears that froze into small crystal-like drops as they fell to the floor.

Panama and Clair stood there looking at Kid and the girl and felt the sorrow and pain that she had been through.

A little while after, when the girl finally calmed down enough, they got her something to eat and warm to drink.

"So could you tell us what exactly happened here?" Clair suddenly asked her.

The girl looked at her and took a sip on the warm tea before she spoke softly.

"I was out in the woods getting some wood for the fireplace since they had foreseen a blizzard was on its way." She paused and took once again a sip. "Then I heard some voices and got curious, so I went closer to take a look at who it could be. Then I saw three men wearing snow white coats and some weird looking masks standing over a corpse…. I got afraid and dropped the wood that I had gathered and ran towards the village. They caught up to me and they…they… started to ask about a pendant." She paused and looked into the fire with a sad face and tears once again flowed from her.

"Did these men ask anything else other than about a pendant? Did they have any marks on them or on their clothing?" Clair asked, hoping that she could get some more information from her.

"They asked after a woman… a girl with silver hair. I said to them that I hadn't seen anyone with that kind of hair but they didn't believe me, they hurt me and dragged me to the village and started to kill all the people there, saying that if I didn't tell them, more people would die … I told them time after time that I didn't know of anyone with silver hair. Then one of them did something and fire came from his mouth, a gigantic flame. That was what set the village on fire. They left me lying on the ground as they ran around killing people asking them after the girl or the pendant" She paused as she felt a big lump in her throat, making her unable to speak more at the current time.

The three jounins meanwhile looked at each other and started to feel for this girl, more so as her story became more and more brutal. They felt disgusted by the way these men had done. They knew that they had to catch these men before anyone else would experience the same tragic things as this girl had.

"So you still don't remember if they had anything that could point them out, a sign of any kind?" Panama asked as Clair was unable to speak.

The girl looked at them and suddenly remembered something.

"Well they had a silver flower on the back of their cloaks I think, or it was a snowflake? I didn't look that much since I ran into my house and hid." She said.

The three jounins from Glacier looked at her and then nodded.

"Thank you for the information. We will do all that we can to get these men and punish them." Clair said calmly but with a bit of an angered voice, shortly after, she summoned a bird and wrote down the information on a scroll and sent it towards Glacier.

"We will stay until an Anbu unit comes. They will then take you to our village so that all your wounds can be correctly healed … and so that you can get some good rest." She added shortly after.

Two days later the Anbu came to the village. They had scouted the area and then took the girl into their custody and returned towards Glacier again.

The trio started to think of directions which the three men could have gone and looked at a map for villages that were close to where they were. The closest one was just 3 days to the east and was near the border of Glacier Country. They decided that it would be the best option they had and started to head towards it.

Back in Glacier, everything was calm. The team trained, fought and had quarrels as usual. Even though Kaze had won in these days that had gone by, the other two couldn't accept him as the 'leader'.

Then the substitute teacher appeared at the grounds.

"So you are the troublemakers that Panama told me about" he said as he leg swept them.

They all fell to the ground and reacted to it as an insult and tried to assault the teacher.

One after one they got dropped to the ground. Not fully understanding what exactly happened.

"I will not tolerate disobedient students or I shall carry out punishments as I see fit." He said to them.

"And an introduction is first to come, after that, I will decide what to do with the three of you." He added shortly after.

The Boys stood there silenced, all angry at this teacher and his way of approaching them.

But Fooze was the first to introduce himself.

"I am Fooze, 14 years old and I will be the next kage." He said with confidence.

Kaze couldn't stand the last part so he swung a fist right into Foozes face and the fight broke out once again. This time the teacher put them in separated ice cages and they were unable to break the bars.

"I will deal with you two soon, but first I want an introduction from you" He said with an annoyed voice and pointed at Kaze, who didn't answer.

"Well then what about you" He said and pointed at Hana.

Hana looked at the teacher and answered "I'm Hanazawa Rui and I'm 12 years old my goal is to become an asset to this village and if possible I would like to become the kage."

The teacher studied Hana from tip to toe and thought.

So this is the boy Takeo saved from that cabin, it shall be interesting to see what this boy is able to do.He thought to himself.

"Anyway I'm Nagoge, any other information is not needed since I will not be here forever, and also it gives me a more mysterious charm" He said jokingly to the three of them.

As the day passed they noticed that Nagoge did uphold his word of punishment as they had to take care of the weeds in his garden, fix holes in different roof tops and so on.

They then understood that there was no point in fighting between them and started to train more efficiently. Nagoge smiled at the progress he had seen at the end of the day.

"Good, now remember that if you fight again you will do these missions once more" He said politely as he sent them home.

The way home was not like it used to be, they actually talked with one another.

"So Fooze, what do you think about the new teacher?" Kaze said in a casual voice.

"I hate him, making us do all these stupid things just because he doesn't understand that our fight actually makes us stronger."Fooze replied in the same calm tone.

"Well what if he wants us to stop fighting and work as a team?" Hana said directly after Fooze had answered.

Kaze and Fooze looked at him and at each other and laughed as they both quickly answered.

"Hehe, well Hana-kun, of course we're a team, we will always help each other out if someone needs it."

"I mean we are all friends' right? And friends help each other out and if fighting is helping then so be it."Kaze smiled as he said that.

The three of them vowed to help one other to achieve their dreams, even if they all seemed to share them.

The moon shone brightly and was reflected from the snowy mountains onto the path towards the village which Clair and the others had to take to be able to get there. The stormy weather had started to ware them out and they hoped that they could find shelter soon.

"If we don't find a cave or a house we will freeze to death" Panama stated as he panted while they walked towards their destination.

"We don't have time for slacking" Clair said with a strict voice.

All Kid did was ask, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Hours later they finally reached the village. Now their search began.

A day later, back in Glacier, Hana and the team waited for Nagoge at the Training Grounds.

He was late and they grew more and more restless.

"He's late, should we just start the training anyways?" Kaze asked them with an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, let's train until he comes" The other two answered at the same time.

So they trained as they waited for him. Three hours later Nagoge showed up.

"Stop training, you got yourselves a mission, so go gather food and supplies for a couple of days and meet me at the gates in two hours" He said and disappeared again.

They looked at each other but didn't argue. This was a real mission!

Two hours later they all met up at the gates as they had been instructed to.

Nagoge was already there when the three of them arrived.

"We have been given an order to go to a town to the north that has been caught up in a snow storm which is in need of help. So we need to move out as fast as possible to be able to get there before they starve to death. Any questions?" He asked while he looked at them.

"Will we encounter other ninjas?"Kaze asked excited.

"No" Nagoge Replied

"Bandits?"

"No"

"Wild animals?"

"Yes, when I have them over the fire so you get something to eat"

"So you mean that we are only going there to help them, repair the damage and go home again." Kaze said annoyed.

"Yes….what did you think? That we alone would take upon current….don't make me laugh bean sprout! You are not even ready to fight other genin teams from this village, so stop that childish dreaming and get going!" Nagoge said as he finalized the decision and pushed the three outside the gates and started to walk.

The blizzard hit the village and the three jounins from Glacier took shelter at the local inn. They all agreed to start the search in the morning.

They all went to sleep to regain their energy that they had lost on the way to the village.

The blizzard continued to rage and it became worse and worse. The village became isolated by avalanches that destroyed the only path to the village.

At a cliff near the village in the north, these words could be heard.

"So Glacier finally made their move" said the first voice.

"It seems like they did. Sending three jounins, someone must have been alive … Well, this only makes it more interesting, don't you think?" The second voice replied.

"Shall we prepare for the game?" The third one said with a calm and amused voice.

**A/N:**** Well this was a bit longer chapter than the others, I hope that you like it, it finally starts to seem like a good plot is developing don't you think?**

**For Tenari and Kotoko not to be in this, I'm sorry girls I'll try to put you in a bit later.**

**All the others, well I hope that you like it and those from TNR that feel they want an appearance in the Fic can PM me (Hanazawa) and I will do my best to fit you in the story as it progress forward.**

**Well thank you all for supporting me and helping me.**

**Hanazawa**


	6. Omake:Memorials of the lost ones song

Re edited Song to fit those who lost their life in the war between current and Glacier.

(not the best but I like it.)

oh how do you do, young Shinobi of glacier

do you mind if i sit here down by your graveside

and rest for a while in the warm summer sun

i've been walking all day, and im nearly done

and i see by your gravestone you were only fifteen

when you joined the great war between current and Glacier.

well i hope you died quick

and i hope you died clean

oh Shinobi, was is it slow and obscene

Chorus

did they beat the drums slowly

did the play the fife lowly

did they sound the death march as they lowered you down

did the band play the last post and chorus

did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

and did you leave a wife or a sweetheart behind

in some loyal heart is your memory enshrined

and though you died back in the war.

to that loyal heart you're forever fifteen

or are you a stranger without even a name

forever enshrined behind some old glass pane

in an old photograph torn, tattered, and stained

and faded to yellow in a brown leather frame

Chorus

did they beat the drums slowly

did the play the fife lowly

did they sound the death march as they lowered you down

did the band play the last post and chorus

did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

the sun shining down on these white hills of Glacier

the Cold wind blows gently and the Snowflakes they dance

the trenches have vanished long under the plow

no Kunai, no Shurikens, no weapons rains down

but here in this graveyard that's still no mans land

the countless white crosses in mute witness stand

till' man's blind indifference to his fellow man

and a whole generation were butchered and damned

Chorus

did they beat the drums slowly

did the play the fife lowly

did they sound the death march as they lowered you down

did the band play the last post and chorus

did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

and i can't help but wonder oh Shinobi of the great

do all those who lie here know why they died

did you really believe them when they told you the cause

did you really believe that this war would end wars

well the suffering, the sorrow, the glory, the shame

the killing and dying it was all done in vain

oh Young shinobi it all happened again

and again, and again, and again, and again

Chorus

did they beat the drums slowly

did the play the fife lowly

did they sound the death march as they lowered you down

did the band play the last post and chorus

did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

_I am a Glacierian. I will never acce__pt defeat. I will never quit...  
...A Glacierian fears nothing. And those who lost their lifes._

_Will always be heroes who has written the history of Glacier._

_They were proud and therefore I am._

_They never Gave up therefore I won't._

_They Fought with Honor to protect our future Therfore I will fight to protect it too._

_For Glacier, For those who fought._

_For those who live and the generation to come._

_I will protect it all as these fellow men did._

_Because I am one of Glaciers Legacy._


	7. Fights, life and renunions

**Chapter 7:Fights, life and renunions**

The three Glacerian jounins woke up to the sound of the blowing wind making noise on the windows. They started the day with Breakfast on the rooms they rented last night and Clair and Kid showed signs of fatigue, Panama almost felled asleep at the table and Kid thought that was funny trying to put the plate with cereals under his head so that if he felled asleep he would cover his face in the plate. When the three of them had become more awake they went outside to a completely dead town, There where no one outside and it looked like the blizzard had blew away all sign of life from the town. The started to investigate and found a body lying in the snow, There was signs of that the person had been killed.

"What the hell happened here last night?"Panama said as Kid found more and more bodies lying under the snow at various places near by.

"Clair-chan, Clair-chan there is more bodies over here" Kid screamed at an alleyway a bit away from Clair and Panama.

They walked over there and saw over 30 bodies lying all around and the snow wasn't white it was crimson red.

Panama suddenly felt a shivering feeling down his spine and looked up at the roof, Three shadow stood there looking down on them.

* * *

Nagoge and his Team of youngsters walked further north after they had camped near a lake.

The Sun still hadn't risen when they packed everything down to continue their trip towards the town and help the people out. The three students was quite annoyed over just helping them rebuild the damage and take away the snow from the roads so that transports could once again roll into the town.

"Man this really suck" Fooze said with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah I know Fooze, This is boring I really wish we meet an outlaw or something so that we could fight." Kaze replied short after.

Hana stayed silent he felt uneasy for some reason, Like they were being watched by someone.

The Group walked further north for hours and when they came to the mountain pass that lead to the town in the north, But it was to hard to move on after the blizzard and the avalanches that had been in the area the night before. They tried to find a another route but was unable to.

"We must walk around these mountains which will take weeks before we are at the town, I hope they can hold out." Nagoge said to the student while looking a bit troubled by the situation.

They started to walk east from the pass way, Hours went by and Hanazawa got more and more uneasy.

Suddenly his uneasiness became more alerted, before the team four persons appeared and they all had Currents village marks on their headbands.

* * *

The Guy on the roof leaped towards Clair and made hand seals mid air.

"Frozen Rain no Jutsu"He sends his chakra into the sky, and then he concentrates for a split-second. A ferocious hail begins to brew. But Clair Evades the Ice Rain smoothly by jumping backwards.

At the same time she does her own hand seals and touches the ground "Kuchiose no jutsu"

The chakra forms a circle of letters that starts to glow and a big white red fox appears in the smoke, It looks at the foe and leaps towards the Enemy through the Ice Rain, The Rain vaporizes and the Fire Fox clashes with the Enemy and steam engulfs the place and after a minute it disappears and the Fox nods towards Clair and burns up into nothingness.

And just when they thought they had eradicated the threat they hear clapping hands on the roof to a house behind them.  
"Wow you Glacerians really can put up a show, To bad though that it will be the last one" The shadow figure said with a smirk and arrogant voice.

Clair,Panama and Kid turned around and saw the same guy that they though were dead sitting on the roof top of the house on the other side of the alleyway.

"Who are you? And what have you down to the towns folk?" Panama screamed to him in a furious voice.

The man stood up on the roof and looked down at them.

"By the level you three are at... You do not need to know such a thing." He said as three ice dragons appeared at his side, He smirked and the dragons attacked the three of them.

* * *

The Curretians looked at the team from glacier and took defense positions.

The guy who supposedly must have been their teacher threw himself at Nagoge.

Nagoge evaded and countered and so it went on, Not a single fist nor kick hit them until they broke off from each others and found themselves far from where their teams were.

Kaze looked at Fooze and Hanazawa and nodded after that he looked at the three Curretian genins.

"Lets do this, Curretians we will show you the strength of glacier" Kaze said and started to run towards the guy in the middle, The Curretian started to make hand seals and the same moment Kaze was about to clash with him and creates a javelin of all the excess chakra in his body, and rams it into Kazes stomach which sends Kaze flying backwards.

The other Curretian exchanged blows with Hana and both of them fought well taking and evading hits from each others, Hana then started to Flurry random kicks and the Curretian got hit and felled backwards but managed to leg sweep Hana who also felled.

Fooze made hand seals as he launched himself towards his opponent, He concentrated his chakra to his right hand and a blade was forged out from the palm, He slashed it towards the opponent that managed to evade it, but it was close.

Fooze smirked "you will die here, I might not have hit you but that doesn't mean that I wont." He said arrogantly.

Kaze landed on his feet's and hold his hand where the blow had hit, The blood flooded from his chest and he realized that he had broken ribs, The pain was strong and he had trouble standing up.

The Curretian laughed and launched again making the same hand seals, Kazes eyes widen when he realized that he couldn't evade the blow, everything became black as a noise of more bones breaking echoed through his head.

Hanazawa started to become worn from the blows and felt that he had no energy left in his body to exchange powerful blows anymore, he looked at the Curretian that showed signs of the same fatigue as he had and braced himself, One last blow was all he needed, One last powerful attack and he would win. They both started to run towards each others filling every little energy left in them in their last attack. They clashed and Hana threw an hard Upper which hit his opponent on the cheek. A smile crossed his face for a second and then he coughed blood. The opponents feet had landed right into his chest and both of them felled to the ground, The fight was over for the both and Hana saw how the world around him darkened, He passed out.

Fooze stood over his opponent panting, From the blade of chakra blood dripped and under him the body of once a live genin from current was lying. Fooze smiled and screamed out a high and loud scream of victory then he felled to his knees, He was out of energy but remained conscious.

Nagoge came back to where Fooze was with Kaze over his shoulders.

"Where is Hanazawa?" He said tired as he gently laid Kaze on the ground next to Fooze.

"I do not know sensei, he was fighting with one of them and all of us got separated, I hope he is okay." Fooze said whit a low and tired voice.

* * *

Clair and the others flew through the wall of the house behind them as they tried to block and evade as much damage they could from the ice dragons. They heard the laughter from the unknown man echoing through the streets, Mocking them, Panama was the first one to retaliate the attack and ran out from the house and leaped towards him. The man smirked and out from nowhere a second guy appeared and sliced panama over his chest with a jagged sword, the cut became deep and panama felled to the ground unconscious.

Kid got enraged seeing his friend being sliced and threw herself against the second man that just had appeared.

She makes the seals and a spire of earth comes up under the guy almost hitting him, He swings the sword and cuts it in half and launches toward her swinging it at an incredible speed.

Clair jumps out from the house and pushes Kid away, She then gets hit in her shoulder by the saw like sword.

"Glacerians give up, you cannot defeat us. So just be good Shinobis and die." The first man said with a calm emotionless voice.

Then the third one appeared from the shadows. "Our work here is done, and we need to move out. Before it gets ugly, An interesting player has appeared and we do not have the time to fight that one."

Suddenly the house explodes and three big Golems stood there burning and melting things near them. And through the smoke a silhouette of a man appeared.

"Clair take Kid and Panama away from here, I will handle this." He said smiling and calmly while he helled his hand on his head..

"J-Jubei-sama..."Clair said as she picked them up and did as he told her to.

He looked at the crater and sighed.

"Seems like you three won't die that easily..." He then said with a bothersome voice.

The three persons stood up and looked at Jubei.

"So they sent the big cavalry it seems." The middle one said.

* * *

Hanazawa woke up by the noise of a fire and looked to his right side. A man sat and poked with a stick in it.

"You should rest boy, your injuries are not healed yet," He said without looking at him.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Hana said a bit scared.

The man didn't answer he just gazed at the fire.

Hanazawa then felt dizzy and saw weird colors on the cavern wall and he felled once again it to sleep, dreaming of an fire at an old cabin and a man carrying him through it.

**A/N:Sorry that it have taken so long to write this chapter. But i've been busy and had much to do, I will try to make the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**

**Hanazawa on TNR.**


	8. The New Journey Begins

The Morning came and Hana woke up, The man was asleep near the fire. Hana stood up and tried to move near the fireplace to lit it once again. The man suddenly woke up and grabbed his arms and put him to the caves floor before he realized that it was the boy, He quickly released him and of his hand a tangled pendant came out from Hanas shirt.

The man looked at the pendant with his eyes widened as he realized and saw flashes of a night twelve years ago.

"You, you are that boy..." he said while laying his eyes at Hana.

Hana looked confused to the man and didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You have grew up, How many years has it been since that night, The night when I saved you from a tragic death..." He said after he braced himself and looked towards the sky.

"Who are you?,And what are you talking about?"Hana said with a little surprised voice.

"I'm Hanazawa Takeo" The man answered calmly. And looked at Hanazawa.

"So you are my father, And you are alive! Why did you leave me be, Do you know how lonely I have felt, Do you understand the pain I've had!?" Hana said as he stood up and started to walk towards the cave entrance.

"I'm not your real father, and for some reason I've been roaming around searching for your mother." He said with a bit sad voice.

He looked at Hana as he walked out of the cave, and disappeared in the falling curtain of snow. The footprints vanished along with the shadow of Hanas back.

"Where are you going Son?" Takeo said as he Caught up to Hana.

"IM Going back to the village im supposed to help" Hana said angrily as he marched towards the village, or rather the way he thought it was lying.

"i Cannot let you do that son" Takeo said with a sad yet strict and parent like tone in his voice.

Hana ignored Takeo and continued to walk, After a while Takeo sighs and said.

"First I just want to say that you weren't alone Clair should have been there looking after you, And secondly you are going the wrong way and lastly as I said you cannot go there it's to dangerous" Takeo said as he showed the right way.

In the far distant gigantic flames lit up the sky and explosions echoed, The whole town stood in flames and after that a gigantic shadow could be seen flying out from the village leaving it in a blazing inferno that could be seen from the highest point in glacier, The tower where the kage resided.

Back in Glacier Fooze,Kaze and Nagoge and the team went to the tower to report Hana as M.I.A possibly K.I.A.

They walked up the white-frozen stares and into the office and kneeled before Desu which sat before his desk.

Nagoge looked at him and before he spoke he let out a sad sigh "We have lost Hanazawa Rui, Im not sure if he is alive,dead,captured or roaming somewhere in the mountains also we meet Clair and the rest along with Jubei who was fighting three ninjas within the village" He said before he paused and looked at Desu for a reaction.

But Desu sat silenced showing signs of deep thinking, after a little while he called on a Anbu Leader,He then said something and in the same swift and silent appering the man behind the mask left.

Nagoge knew that it was not the regular anbu that was called and that this must be bigger than he could imagine, This was the elite of the elite, the best this village had to offer. This was The squad personally trained by him and Jubei.

Desu then said something that disturbed Nagoge allot.

"You don't have to worry about it, I will take care of this and the mission and everything around it has never happened... Now leave." He said as he turned his chair towards the window and gazed outside, sitting silently.

Nagoge did what he was told and left but felt uneasy about it and the measurement that he knew would soon to happened.

Days passed and Takeo and Hana walked, Hana was silent but followed his father who asked questions that got no answers back. The White sparkling landscape slowly transformed into a tundra and then to more green jade like landscape. Hana has never seen a another landscape but he had heard about it. It also became hotter and his clothes were not fit for this climate.

Takeo did though knew about this and the first village they came to they got new clothes more fitting to the climate and to the temperatures.

Hana then spoke for the first time in four days. "where are we going?"

Takeo looked stunned, Since he thought that the boy would never speak to him but he answered.

"We are going to look for your mother, She has some explaining to do, about that Pendant you have around your neck and what exactly it is."

Hanas stomach then started to growl and Takeo smiled a bit. "You must be hungry, Son lets eat and rest a bit" He said while smiling, Hana though became mad "I'm not your son!" He said and went into the silent way again trying to show that he didn't approve of it but Takeo only laughed, They ate in silent at an inn and then got a room and went to rest.

At the burned down village a group appeared looked around for traces, a bit later one of them summoned four hawks that he showed a picture of a boy with a silver pendant with a blue stone in.

"If you see him report back immediately and show us the way" They then sat down and waited.

And in the village where Hana and Takeo was a bird was flying in circle until it turned back from where it came from.


	9. Face of Tthe Black Cat

Text dreaming

"Talking"

In the middle of a forest outside the little village a group of people stood and watched every movement of those who lived there, One could not see there faces since they all bare masks. There was only one that had a different aura around him, He was sitting on a stone looked down on the others in the group he came with.

The reason he stood out was that his mask had a form of a cat, a black cat. He held an arrogant pose and showed no signs of caring for his comrades, he was a lone wolf in his soul. Those who worked with him knew that, but didn't dare to say anything or oppose him, The kage was rather fond of this perticilar guy since he always have completed a mission.

He suddenly looked up and watched the clouds and sank into deep thoughts.

"Maru...Maru..wake up, Wake up!" the girl voice said.

" Huh Siya what are you doing here?, what happened?" He answerd with a slightly tired and confused voice.

"You passed out after the chuunin exam, You are in the hospital you made it you are a chuunin and the kage even said that he will make you an Anbu"

He looked at her and smiled, this little girl he had looked after for as long as he could remember. He found her in his Genin days on his first mission, life less in the water... He didn't have the heart to let her be there, She was very young then. Now she was 6 years and filled with life and joy, His joy.

He was nine and was a prodigy, He was compared to most of those legends in glacier, though he was not as strong as them he was just as successful as them when their was his age.

He smiled at her and then she gave him a gift, It was wrapped in newspaper since they both were rather poor, He who had no past, No family except her had to do everything he could to help them both, for keeping her smiling. He open the present and in there was a mask, It was black as the night sky and had the form of a Cat, She smiled and told him she had done it for him and kept it hidden from him until he became an Anbu as he always wanted.

He hugged her and went out of the hospital bed and lifted her up, They both smiled happily and laughed.

"Today we must celebrate, and if im not mistaking there is a festival today also."

She looked at him and her face became overjoyed, she screamed out of happiness

"Thank you Maru-niichan!!"

"It was nothing Siya, Lets get home and prepare for the festival" He answered her with a smile.

He was happy now, he had become an Anbu and he could start giving her the life she deserved.

Though he was 9 years old he still was as mature as any man.

The pictures in his head changed. He saw himself walking at that festival holding her hand, hearing her voice filled with happiness, lively as any girl her age.

"Do not run away to long, and here is some money for cotton candy" He said as he smiled and sat down at an table looking at the star filled sky thinking only about the future, about the happiness he had achieved, He wouldn't want to trade it away for anything.

Once again the pictures changed scenery and he saw himself standing over the girl with blood stained hands...seeing her teary eyes and that small smile on her face, holding onto a picture taken from the festival.

He came to senses and jumped down.

"lets go" Was all that he said as he disappeared and reappeared on a roof in the village and ran across it, The others had trouble keeping up with his pace.

He started to do hand signs and the air became cold and snow started to fall around the village,

It blew up to become a snow storm, Takeo and Hana was walking outside when suddenly Takeo Threw Hana into an shop, before Hanas eyes Takeo was penetrated by Ice spears, Takeo just stood there then he became a snow man.

The wind started to blow harder and the storm become more fierce, Hana walked out and looked around, He then saw His father on a roof and across that roof was a boy not much older than him standing wearing a Black Cat anbu mask.

The air was suddenly intense, Takeo just stood there and looked at the boy.

"Im here for Hanas head, he is considered a missing nin, just like you, his father" The masked boy said with an calm voice yet a sad voice.

Before Takeo had the chanse to reply the boy launched himself towards him, Making hand seals at furiously high speed, Then Takeo was hit by the attack which sent him flying.

Takeos eyes became black and it appeared that he was trapped within some sort of genjutsu, all around him pain and agony was showing, all of those he had ever loved was suffering,tortured by his own hands. But the worst was yet to come, The boy was standing in this blackness looking at him behind that black mask. Suddenly he caught his eyes seeing how he stabbed Clair again and again with a mad face, laughing mixed with her scream echoed, This became to much and Takeo passed out as he crashed into a wall, He didn't pass out from the force he hit it but of seeing what he saw.

Hana was now alone in this Blizzard surrounded village seeing how his father was defeated in an instant, He suddenly feelt a cold breeze walk through his spine, He knew now that his life was in mortal danger and that he wouldn't see his mom, the only reason why he followed his father.

"Father!" He then screamed, without realizing it he showed affection,love for his father, a feeling that he never seen or thought of, it had though always dwelled deep with in him.

As he ran towards his fathers body he was stopped by the boy who appeared before him with his followers who just had arrived at the scene.

The other awiated the signal from their commander who looked at Hana for a while then he froze and fell onto his knees, Pictures started to emerge in his head and he saw Siyas face before him with that pendant she had around her neck on the day he found her, looked exactly like Hanas pendant, that blue stone which was so clear like a water dropp frozen by the purest of coldness into a crystal.

Hana siezed the opperunity and ran to his dad and lifted him with his body and started to run away.

The anbu members started to follow after their black masked leader screamed "Catch them, bring that necklace to me! Now" He said as he forced him self to stand holding one hand on the mask the other one pointing at the direction Hana ran.

As he stood up alone he suddenly felt an strong killing intent emiting behind him, a mid twenties ran towards the way Hana ran and the other anbu members, He then saw that it was a curretian on her head band and he followed after her until he caught up to her.

"Stay out of this Curretian, or this will be seen as an act of war" He said with an cold voice.

"You are the one who should stay out of this if you value your life Boy" She said with an angry voice as she looked straight at him. For him it was as she saw right through him, the feeling of his life being blown away from just an look from her. He suddenly stopped looked confused, he didn't have the courage to continue the hunt, he was terrified for some reason.

Hana jumped on the roofs until he saw an open window where he jumped into and hid himself and his father, The perusers continued there hunt believing the boy still was running.

He let out all of his fear in a single sigh as he sank onto the floor burying his head into his hands.

His father still was unconscious, And Hana looked really sad for some reason.

He let his guard down and started to look for something to use for his fathers treatment, he walked around in the apartment and opend every locker and looked for bandage or something he could use.

After some minutes of searching he found an little bottle containing smelling medicine, But when he turned around a girl was standing in the room at the window and looked at him and then at his father.

Hana took immediate fighting pose as he noticed that she was from current.

She just stood there looking at him...

AN /Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter, Once again I want to apologize for the long wait for an update. But im glad that people like the story so far.

-Also I want to say that on Kuroros forum for Glacerians I have an own area, where I let you as readers create own characters,Jutsus bloodlines etc to help me continue and to make this story bigger and better, Everyone can create a char and it doesn't have to be your ingame char. Im open to everything as long as it follows what im looking for.More Information can be read in that thread.

Sincere Hanazawa


	10. Reunion and farwell

**AN:While Reading this chapter, Please listen to Kamelot – One the coldest winter night on youtube.**

She stood there watching the little boy while he was in his fighting stance, A sword suddenly appeared from her longed arm shirt pointed at the unconscious Takeos throat without even glancing at the man who was laying beside her.

Hanas eyes became tear filled and tears felled down his eyes for the first time in his life, it just flowed out and he felt empty and cold, He knew that the short reunion with his father had come to an end.

The suns rays shined from the opened window as the blizzard disappeared, Being reflected by the blade.

She continued her hard look at the boy still not doing anything, She then glanced over to the man laying on the floor who became conscious and slowly opened his eyes.

When he saw the blade his eyes looked at the wielder who made him open his mouth, he was stunned he didn't believe his eyes.

Hana saw his fathers reaction which was not filled with the slightest signs of any fear, it looked more surprised so he dropped his stance and just stood there, still having tears stream down his chins.

Takeo drew in allot of air then sighed and tried to stand up but the girl forced him down with the sword. He looked at her and tried again to stand up, she then turned his way and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you Takeo Hanazawa from Glacier?" She said with a despised filled voice.

He looked at her then for some reason started to laugh, he laughed so much that he started to cry from it.

"Because i've been looking for you these past 12 years Current Ninja, I thought the fire caught you. But I wasn't sure since no traces of your body were there or anything to prove that you died in that fire." he said with a slightly amused voice.

"Well i'm not dead and im here to take out my vengeance, you will die for killing all I ever had." She said and pushed the sword towards his throat,slightly it sank in and blood came from the light wound.

Hana impulse reacted and jumped towards the unknown woman with all his strength concentrated into his fist which he hope would land straight into her face, But he was nowhere near her level, he was tossed to the floor with a another sword at his own throat.

"Boy do not test my patience" she said and looked at him, But then her eyes widened all her own strength,power just dropped, and so did the swords which felled to the ground like a sinking stone.

Takeo stood up and brushed his clothes still smiling and laughing, Hana was puzzled, why did she suddenly drop every guard she had and where did that killing intent, he looked more puzzled when she started to cry while looking at him, Then she suddenly hugged him still crying rivers.

He became so surprised that he started to comfort her, or at least trying to, since he didn't know the reason why she cried.

Takeo looked at them and laughed a bit more when he saw Hanas face showing signs of confusion about what happened.

"Uhm miss why are you crying and hugging me instead of killing me" he said with a slightly relieved voice yet confusion could be noticed from it.

She looked at him and hugged him again and again, She couldn't find words, she was silently sniffling while hugging him.

Hana only became more confused and looked at Takeo who stood silently and smiled at them.

Hana started to feel more at ease, she didn't want to kill him or his dad, but who was she, a relative to his father? Or an friend? But then why would she point swords at them? His thoughts flew in his mind until his eyes widened more, He started to trip on his words.

"M-m-m..mom..."He said with an freaked out voice.

She stopped hugging him and looked him straight in his eyes and smiled with still teary eyes.

"Yes i'm your mom." she answer with calm voice as she looked at her son with tear stained eyes filled with happiness.

Then suddenly she lifted the sword and pointed it towards Takeo, As she stood up hold Hana with her left arm. "i will take him from now on" she said with an harsh voice yet filled with love towards her son.

Hana then became angry and pushed her away from him and went over to Takeos side.

"Mom what the hell are you doing?, i'm going back to glacier, To my friends,my sensei."

She sighed "You are considered a missing nin right now, only death awaits you in that village." She paused and closed her eyes for a brief moment, then continued. "Son you are a Curretian, No matter how you look at it and I cannot follow you to glacier even if I would want to." She said then went silent as she looked at Hana hoping he would understand.

Suddenly the window and the wall disappeared behind, and on the other side the Black masked boy stood.

"A family reunion, how sweet i'm sorry to be the one ruining it." He said as he made hand signs at an high speed no seen by many.

Takeo started also making hand seals of his own and Hanas mother launched herself towards the boy.

Two swords appeared in her hands and she swiftly slashed towards her foe, Who still made hand seals as he jumped backwards and landed a bit away from her.

"Now you are caught girl" Suddenly She was inside a black sphere nothing was there except the sound of something dripping which echoed all around her.

Suddenly she cloud rising all around her and before she knew a copy of her stood before her holding the same kind of swords as her and pointed one against her.

She then knew that this was a genjutsu of high level.

The copy hurled itself towards her both slashing and blocking each others mixed attacks with slashes and kicks all flurried against their vital areas.

Takeo releases his jutsu and ice spikes comes up from the ground towards the boy.

At the same time Takeo runs towards him knowing the boy will jump upwards.

As predicted the masked boy jumps upwards and Takeo creates an ice spike from his palm by making a couple of hand seals and strikes the boy near his heart.

"i got you boy" He says as the mask cracks and a smirk can be seen from the boy.

Suddenly it starts to rain blood and Takeo starts to feel dizzy and looks at the boy who still smirks.

"you must be dumb Takeo-san, this..Th-is is what I waited for" The boy says as they both falls towards the roof, Then The boy puts his legs on Takeos stomach.

"Im sorry Takeo but i'm still to young to die and don't be sad, your son will follow you soon to the depths of hell" The boys says as a last smirk comes across his face while he presses his legs creating an powerful jump which makes Takeo miss the roof and fall down to the ground with his head first.

Hana starts to run and jumps from the window trying to catch his falling father.

Hana can only hear his own hear his heart beat mixed with his hard breathing as everything seems to go in slow motion before his eyes as he stretches towards the falling body of his father.

The tip of his hands brace the cloths of Takeo and Hana flies over Takeos falling body.

Inside the sphere Hanas mother is standing wounded, her left arm can no longer hold the sword and is only hanging and blood drips from the deep wounds. The Copy seems like it is unaffected by stamina loss, The copy hurls at her Swaying the swords at high speed. She then stabs herself in the stomach and everything turns into black smoke which disappear.

The other Anbu members have by then already beaten Hana who is laying lifeless onto the ground and the anbu boy looks across what he sees as his victory. He orders his members to kill the boy.

And to cut his head off and bring to the kage.

Takeo stands up from where he landed, blood dripping from serious wounds. He makes hands seals and a great snow serpent attacks the group with an explosion sending Hanas lifeless body flying,which his mother catches with her arms even though she is hurt allot.

Takeo does not look at his opponent who strikes him with an ice spear, but into the curretian girl he meet in an old cabin when he was younger, she was pregnant and was hurt just like him, saved by an old woman. He remember the boy who was smiling and laughing at him, when he looked into what should have been his enemy, He remember the warm feeling which made him smile in the midist of an raveging war 12 years ago, a war who gave him a meaning in his life. That exact smile once again crossed his face and Hanas mother who saw it back then remembered it. Remembered the smile an enemy gave her and her son, a smile filled with love, a calm smile, A smile who made her realise that the war was just a stupid thing between the villages.

As Takeo looked at her he sank down still having the smile as the last drop of life runned through his slow beating heart he screamed

"Show him happiness" suddenly after he was laying on the ground, not moving nor did he show any sign of life left in the body.

Takeo passed away with a smile on his face, He had full filled what he belived in, a goal he had set onto himself for a reason he didn't know back then. He had on impulse tried to find that girl, because some part in him told him that it was the right thing to do, To give her hope,happiness to give her what would be the most important to her, for him that was his most important mission in his life, He had completed it and therefore could reunite with the legends and heroes who had fell in other wars, with his family and lost friends.

Hanas mother looked at him one last time then disappeared with him only leaving leafs falling onto the roof where she had stood holding him.

**AN: Damn T.T this chapter im really proud of, Please all opf you must tell me what you think, I love this chapter at the same time I hate it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Lost Legacy,New Lifes

Far away to the south, in a wasteland painted white with snow. In the village inside the glacier months had passed by and the townsfolk didn't knew what had happened, only a few knew. One of them was a boy who years ago lost the most important person in his life.

That boy had now been in the hospital for months, recovering from a fight which ended in victory yet an loss, And for the first time he had tasted bitter defeat. Due to the time he had spent in the hospital bed he had grew an hatred, an reason for vengeance and to maybe be released from this pain that had been driving him to the point where sanity and insanity was almost seen as the same.

And now he was finally free from this crippled prison he had been put into, Filled with determination he walked through plain white halls,with only white outside.

This climate could be the reason for his insanity. Only white where ever he looked, colorless and cold, without a family or friends. Without a reason to actually go on with his life, but the defeat had sparked a new reason and a much darker force had taken shape, evolving as the time passed by.

He went home to his run down apartment, with cracks in the walls, walls which carried the same color as the rest of his world, White, always white, wherever he looked it was. For a person that lost allot, and never had anything except for what he had lost. Only seeing a colorless world becomes just as cold and colorless as his surroundings, The only thing with color was his once black cat mask and his now dark growing heart. He had become corrupted by the greed for higher power, And thus made the first move for it, he as an Anbu Commander had access to the most remote and hidden areas of Glacier, knew where he had to begin. In the forbidden library where most of the ancient scrolls and scripts had been hidden from the eyes of the common individuals, There he went and stole three of the most ancient well hidden and forbidden scrolls which only are mentioned in the tales of the first wars and it's heroes and leaders, now forgotten to the only extent of being mentioned by name.

The Boy named Maru then left the village to it's own destiny, left his squad and his loyalty, with the scrolls in his grasp he set far towards the north west to start is endless training and search for one that could help, One now days mentioned to scare the children, The man called Gerard, Once a man who fought alongside with many of the greatest Shinobis of todays glacier. This man was trained by one of Glaciers now top Shinobis. Under a man so great he himself could be the kage but his loyalty was of serving instead of leading, he took pride in his work, to train newly examined Genins to become like Gerard, his probably strongest and best student. But as power comes, comes an responsibility, and an endless struggle for not becoming corrupt by it. Gerard became it and committed an serious crime, he killed his students, one of them related by blood to the founder of glacier.

Not all tales are beautiful and filled with joy, But not if they are based on reality and cruelness that his world is all about. That is what drove him, Now Glaciers most hunted criminal.

The Blue shining moon arose over the horizon, it's light reflected on the white shinning rooftops of Glacier. The Village was asleep only some noises could be heard from yawning Guards and barking dogs. Outside on a terrace Clair sat drinking fruit tea in her bathrobe gazing at the starlit sky dreaming her away by past memories. Suddenly she looked behind her as if someone just had touched her shoulder, it felt like an cold but sensitive and filled with lust,love, But also sad and sorrow filled like the touch itself was grieving and longing for something.

When she turned back to her tea and the starlit sky, memories flashed by, Memories of a time which she held close to her heart. A tear fell and she felt empty. The face of her loved one was stuck in her mind, all happy memories and all the joy and laughter they had shared. She longed for him. Once again she could feel the touch, but now it was sadder.

Knock...Knock...Knock, Was heard from her door, She put her tea cup down on the small round table and walked through her apartment up to her front door and unlocked it first and open it, still only wearing her white with small pink fragments bathrobe.

Outside Khane was standing, The brother of the one she loved, he looked sad trying to avoid meeting her eyes, His own were flickering,hurt. She looked at him and saw that something was wrong and offered him to come in and maybe speak about it. He didn't want to but took the steps into her apartment. When they sat down inside on her brown leather couch he open up.

"Clair I have some sad news to tell you, and I want you to know that I will do everything I can to support you as always." He paused and looked into her eyes, at this point the emptiness felt stronger, something was clearly wrong, Takeos face popped up in her mind like lighting flashes the dark night sky. He continued, "Takeo is no longer with us, He was killed by one of our Anbu squads,trying to save Hanazawa, who is once again lost he was seen with what I have been told his mother, an Curretian missing nin." He paused again and looked at her as she felled into her hands crying out the loss of her loved one, if she only had taken care of that boy, she would have been an mother, not to her own child but something that always would remind her of the courageous and honor filled man he was. An Hero of the people and of love and justice. She cried and cried for hours, with Khane at her side trying to do everything he could to support her, She was his brothers soon to be wife so even he had lost something important, Something that never would comeback, and as he sat there all he could think of was an way to give back to those who had did this.

Panama woke up by hearing different noises in his kitchen. He sits up from his bed and starts walking over to the kitchen and switches the light on. His fridge door is open and there sits kid eating cookies and some ice cream in all her happiness. Panama puts his hand over his face and sighs while kid pays no intention of her being caught, she is in her cookie eating and ice cream.

"Geez kid why have you snuck into my house eating cookies and ice cream in the middle of the night." He says as he walks over to her. Her face then turns serious as she starts to speak in an calm and sad voice. "Takeo is dead and this is the only way I can handle it. It was orders who Desu made. To His Anbu. Also to kill Hanazawa who is nowhere to be found." She says while looking at him.

Panama couldn't believe what he heard, Nor did he want to. His friend was dead, a friend he had stood beside in countless of fights and missions, Someone who always was beside him from his time as a genin to his rank he holds today, Special Jounin. He remember that his student Hanazawa was the last memento the last legacy of him, though he wasn't his real soon he knew that Takeo would have treated him like it if he had stayed in the village.

The news of Takeos leaving spread like an wildfire through out the night. Reaching far and wide and with the information that Hanazawa also was being hunted made it worse, an innocent child that got lost in the middle of a battle is now hunted as an missing nin, The Shinobis of Glacier refused to see this action and Desu started to feel the pressure building up, The following week many Shinobis had disappeared, No one knew where they where or if they where alive.

An new Era began, The Era called Iron hand symbolizing the way Desu ruled, if one opposed him they was executed or thrown in jail. Those who managed to oppose him did so in secret or left the village to fight from the outside.. The others didn't dare to oppose him, He was a kage for a reason,

And he had many followers, strong ones also,bribed with access to even greater power.

Desu knew that there still was opposer within the village and ordered to investigate it.

Fooze and Kazekensei had by mistake heard about the grim fate of Hana and his father and one day left the village to search for him followed by Tenari and Kotoko his adopted sisters. They had surprised attacked the guards and left them unconscious on the ground at the gate as they swiftly through the night moved towards currents influenced area, the only clue to where Hana might have been taken or going. As they went they looked back towards the village from the distant only seeing it's wall around it reflecting lights from all the houses that had started to fade as the village went into it's daily sleep. Tenari an Kotoko looked with despise in their eyes back at what now would the past for the four of them.

"Hana,Hana wake up" She said as she lightly kicked him. He gave her an annoyed but drowsy face as he stood up and changed into his training clothes to get ready for morning practise.

"Mom why did you wake me up, im sleepy, didn't we train allot yesterday night also, is this really necessary." He said as he yawned an tried to focus.

She looked at him little annoyed but smiled, she now was reunited with her child, she even had been granted back into to current as she told her the reason she left, told them that it was to search for her son, She looked at him and suddenly hugged him.

"Mom why are you suddenly hugging me?" He said surprised.

"Im your mom, im allowed and obligated to hug you whenever I want." she said as she smiled towards him she remember that day four months ago.

She forced her way through the gates of current, it rained and she was wet,crying holding Hana towards her chest, Despise her injury she fought with the Current Anbu and jounins forced her towards the hospital. By luck she got herself their alive and yelled at an nurse to save Hana, he had sustained allot of injuries from the battle and was unconscious by blood loss, She plead for them to help him, which they did. As she sank down in the hospital waiting room her blood marked the white carpet floor and she felt dizzy but happy. Hopefully he would survive which was her last wish. The day flashed by before her yes when she sank and she felt that she was going to join Takeo who had saved them both from a grim fate, She then passed out on the floor staining the carpet with her red blood.

Some days later she found herself in an hospital bed with the Kage next to her side.

"How are you?, I though that you had left the village forever." He said with and calm voice.

He was old and looked at her,studying her, Not did he show any sign of anger, he was looking happy instead. She began to cry when she told him the story which he only listen to, he didn't say anything or did he show any sign of not believing her, he just sat there taken by her story and listen to her like a father would listen to his daughter who told him something that had made her sad or explained the why she had acted like she did. When she was finished with the story she cried and cried, he hugged her then,comforted her and spoke those simple yet power full worlds.

"it's all okey now my child, it's all okey." he said with an calm voice.

" How is my son, how is he, is he alive?" She said still worked up.

"He is fine, the only thing is that he has lost his memory or parts of it." He continued still with an calm voice as he stood up and looked at her.

"Welcome home, dear" he said and smile as he turned and slowly walked out from the room.

**/AN:Thanks for liking the story,following it and what ive heard advertising it in different taverns.**

**Thank you Golem for liking and for trying to let even people from current read.**

**And as you see current arn't exactly made as bad guys as you said in the tavern.**

**Current is just an another village, with their own perspective and people beliving in different things than we in glacier, it is like an another culture.**

**Sure there has been different problems and sad history between the two villages and im trying to capture that but also to show that they are different,but still the same.**

**War is just war and is made by the leaders, not an single indivdual. But I will try to still hold the games way (which as I see it is in war with current or have an cease fire atm)**

**I hope that everyone that has read the story so far know that they can have their own character in the story. If there is a good name example Hanazawa, originality, who doesn't care what happens in the story with the char and that wants to help me build the story further. Many Glacerians already know this and I have allot of them already. What I need is, is char or a name for My mother, the current kage and some other from currents.**

**You can Pm me the Information and what type of offense you use and so on.**

**But I will not use vampire,werewolf or anything that isn't human. The reason I want it to be an serious story and not a story with nekos and furys or vampires wrecking havoc. Just regular people like in the real naruto series modified with bloodlines that is.**

**Sincere Hanazawa**


	12. Memories of Ilenya

Many maybe do not know what drives me to write the Chronicles of Glacier Village

Many maybe do not know what drives me to write the Chronicles of Glacier Village.

The reason changed after around 5th chapter.

In Glacier there was a girl, which always made me laugh and smile. She was the biggest reason why I started to play the game again and one of those who made me actually start writing the story.

She always roamed the Tavern and joked around with everyone, always was happy of being online and talk to all her friends.

-Well who wouldn't be in her situation. You see she was sick, very sick. At first I don't think she wanted to worry us or bother us with telling. But after a while she did, she probably felt that she had to tell us, All her friends. Most became sad and upset since most of us are scattered all around the globe, but who wouldn't get upset by it. We couldn't do anything to help. Neither did most know where she was living. All that we knew was that in this game, she had many friends, changed many people for the better. She always cared for and helped others, always listened and guided us if we needed it.

-She was a real friend to many that is why I have a real hard time believing that even if you do not meet the person in real life and only talk through the internet isn't real friendship.

-She is one that has proven that so called fact wrong. She was loved and she loved her friends. The only happiness she had was to get online, to be with her friends that share the same sky and earth, the same feelings she had.

The world is definitely not fair. To us she was a goddess, an angel call it whatever divine being you want but she was and still is to most. Since, as I have said, she helped more people than anyone can imagine.

And for me that is crucial, she never wanted anything back beyond the smiles on our faces, she didn't want to see the sadness or sorrow that many today have towards her.

Now maybe you all know what happened to this girl, this wonderful person.

Her Name was Ilenya, well that was her in-game name but to us she will always be that.

She died of tuberculosis, since her heart couldn't take the medicine that would cure it.

And for me who got the news a lot later than many others became choked, especially when she had just 5 days before she left us, made a comment on my 5th chapter.

Then I decided to finish this story and strive to make it better.

Why it's easy, she loved this story, thought it was beautiful, funny, sad and well written.

That has become the reason for me to continue and to make it better. She believed in me and wanted me to continue to write, not only this but other things also. She believed in me when I didn't.

Well anyway I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to say anymore. I was asked to post something about this wonderful person, to tell the world about her and to honor her name. And what I know is that is exactly what I'm doing. I'm honoring her name with my story, I'm continuing just like I know she would want me to do.

Hanazawa Rui


	13. Chapter 12 Forgotten Memories

Maru had walked days without anything to eat and was on the brink of collapsing in the middle of a big leaf forest in the far north. Somehow he managed to catch a rabbit and gutted it with a kunai, Shortly after, he set up a campfire and started to cook the rabbit over it. The sun was setting and Grey clouds were slowly filling up the sky.

"Great, it is going to rain..." He said to himself while starting to build an shelter of sticks and other thing scattered around in the forest.

The rain started to pour down and the weather became harder and harder, the wind was hard and cold and he had to watch the fire so that it didn't go out.

Though the hardships of this night he woke in the morning to beautiful songs of the birds in the trees, His confidence rose as he listen to them while lying under his shelter trying to grasp the morning. The devotion he had to finish his mission, strove him to look for the famous Outlaw, one that Glacier didn't want to speak of nor relate to. His existence was feared and therefore more or less an Taboo for the inhabitants of Glacier.

Maru knew of this and Gerard's hatred towards the village,It was only he who could help him achieve the strength he sought and to oppose Desu who had intentionally throw him away, letting him take the blame of something that was wrong in the beginning.

He started to walk through the tight forest heading North-east towards a much warmer climate and hopefully find signs of Gerard there. The Grey clouded sky after time changed into a blue sky with less clouds on it and a warm shinning sun.

And as he moved forward the thick forest an vast open grassland was showed to him with green clothed mountains,He started to look after a village that would be near, Constantly searching for the man who he wanted to teach him the cruelty of this world.

In Current Hana was strolling around, trying to figure out why he felt so out of place, all his senses told him that something wasn't right, He felt like an outcast. But no matter how hard he thought about it he simply couldn't grasp what it could be that made him feel like he did. His mind and thoughts was constantly in movement, Trying to grasp the reason, But every time he saw his mother the feeling vanished and he unconstitutionally draw his attention to be together with her.

Though the feeling really never left it wasn't noticeable when he was around her.

News traveled fast about the civil war within Glacier and it reached far and wide. The news who told that the current kage of glacier tried to stop the rebellion and uprising had difficulties. Since many of Glaciers most renowned Shinobis was the ones Fighting against the ruling hand.

When Hana heard of this war he felt like he was stabbed, Something about glacier tingled inside of him, And he felt sadness and sank into deep thoughts. His teammates in Current laughed at the Shinobis of glacier.

"Let them kill themselves and when they have weakened enough why not just attack and be through with them" They said with mocking voices and laughter.

This angered Hana but he was quiet, he didn't let the feelings burst out nor say a word. He thought it was weird that he reacted like he did. Since he was from current. Or atleast that was what he thought...

When the night came and Hana was sleeping his dream was filled with faces, Faces he didn't recognize telling him to come home, Even though he didn't recognize them they didn't feel out of place, infact they felt so familiar and as he saw them he kinda did miss them.

He woke up when suddenly had been surrounded by a burning village and when a man had saved himself taking a hit from a black cat masked man.

The sweat was dripping from his forehead and his breathing was heavy, He felt more out of place now and didn't realize that he looked out the window towards the star filled sky.

He shook his head trying to forget the dream he have had, it was then he noticed a shadow running across the roof on the opposite house. The shadow was clearly watching him and stopped as it realized that it had been discovered. It launched itself towards him and with a hard hit he found himself on the floor with the shadow over him holding it's hand over his mouth making him unable to scream or make a noise. He felt long hair towards his face as the shadows face came closer to his whispering.

"Be quiet Hana, Im here to save you and take you back, Though unfortunately a civil war has broke out and we now has nowhere to go, However I need to get you out of here before they find out that you have the third Pendant." A girls voice said to him.

Hana remained quiet, He didn't understand what the girl meant nor did he intend to do as she said, When if she released him he would call after the guards while he himself would fight her trying to hold the stances until the guards came.

The same time she released him and he was back on his feets he screamed out "Guards!" and threw his fist and legs towards her trying to make her fall or pin her down.

"You Idiot!" She screamed while she parried and dodged his movements with ease.

"I'm Here to help you! I'm on your side!"She screamed out as she with a n quick and easy movement dislocated his right shoulder and kicked away his feets making him fall to the floor.

He hit his head hard and his vision became blurry, he had a hard time following her movements as she quickly hit his head and all became black before his eyes and he fell into the nightmares again.

Back in Glacier, Desu ordered his best anbu to send for help from the other villages, Hopping that they would aid him in securing the situation and to get rid of the nuisance that was plaguing the village, Destroying his interests for it.

The anbu did as they where told and moved out from the village, Hoping that they would not be caught by the rebells. The reason why they were a bit shaky was because they wouldn't like to meet the ones that fought for ending the tyranny that they was enforcing.

As they sneak out of the village they did everything they could to not be discovered, with easy feets and slow careful yet hasty movements they managed to get far from the village.

"We managed to get out from the village so where are we headed next?" One of them said still having a small fragment of fear in his voice.

"We are have orders to talk with shrouds kage and hopefully he will be able to aid us. We mustn't fail this mission" The leader said as he breathed hard and looked at his men.

Suddenly everyone of them felt a ice cold shivering go through their spine and the air around them felt treacherous and filled with and killing intent greater than they had expected.

The air became filled with a thick fog that took shapes resembling their inner fears, Taunting them.

They screamed of fear and started to run everyone at an opposite direction. The leader managed after a while to get a bit of self control and started to look around to see where is men went.

As he walked he could hear a sword cut through the wind and a scream came from his right side that slowly died as fast as it had appeared. Cold sweat started to drip from his forehead as he carefully walked now holding a kunai steady in his right hand, Ready to stab whatever it was that attacked them.

A another Scream echoed through the mist and like the first one even this scream vanished just as fast as it had begun. The Anbu leader now thought that the rebells had ambushed them and was now taking them out in a playful and horrific way. The thoughts of his wife started to haunt his mind and the face of his children was burned into his eyes, Tortured by the rebells, Killed merciless in a brutal and barbaric way.

To more screams echoed through out the mist and the leader who had started to walk backwards felt how he bumped into something, Slowly he did turn his head backwards to see what was standing behind him as he drew all of his power through his body to launch probably his last attack ever.

The kunai cut through the wind and he could feel how it penetrated the thing that was behind him, But no scream came, nor did it show any kind of reaction towards his attack that had buried itself into it's body.

He looked back and saw a tall man standing there with the kunai deep into his shoulder, The man smiled madly at the Anbu leader. The man looked deeply into his eyes, Showing nothing else but pure insanity, The Anbu leader could only see a flame of burning chaos inside the mans eyes but it was also empty, The man showed no signs of what he would do to the leader, It was empty yet he could clearly see the madness. He became scarred and the sweat flooded and his legs started to shake so much that e felled onto his knees still looking into this mans chaos filled eyes that reflected the abyss.

And when he thought that his life was over a another shadow suddenly appeared next to the demon, It was short and feminine looking, moving with grace, He could tell that it must be a child not older than around 8 or 9. She carried what he could tell two swords that was tilted on her back, They were a bit longer than her so that was probably why.

"The Pendant, Where is it?" The man said as he looked at the terrified Anbu leader before him.

"I-I don't know... w-We bel-ive i-it-t is in Current" he said with a shaky voice.

"Good" The man said, As the both of them turned around and vanished into thin air with the mist that had surrounded him.

Hana slowly woke up from the bad dreams he had, still not understanding who the people he saw in his dreams was, But they felt more and more familiar and almost like they had a close connection to him. But he wasn't sure, he still couldn't remember anything before he woke up in the hospital. The past was shady for him, forgotten, But something within him told him that he wanted to be with these people, Somehow it pained him to not be with them.

When he open his eyes the vision at first was blurry, but he could smell that someone was cooking food, his first thoughts were that he was home and his mom made breakfast for him, so he jumped up without looking or even trying to recall what had happened to him before.

"Mom what are you cooking" he said and looked towards the direction the lovely smell came from.

However it wasn't his mom he saw but a woman sitting and graciously preparing food. Her hair was long and straight, charcoal black. It looked like it was made of the finest of silk. Her skin was pure and her movements was filled with slow and concentrated.

He was startled for a brief moment before he came to mind again.

"Who are you?, where am I? What are you going to do to me?" he said as he took a defensive stance.

Her look was so hard and so easy to understand that he suddenly obeyed it and sat down quiet and observed the woman who still prepared food.

It took a long time before he dared to even think of escaping or interrupt her cooking.

Even though she didn't look at him he felt that she was observing him, still with an hard and strict aura. It was the first time in his life that he could remember that he actually was scarred of dying, So he quietly sat next to her near the fire waiting for what he thought was his last meal.

"Hanazawa-kun, I'm here to take you home." The girl said to him as she gave him a deep plate and pour some stew into it and gave him.

"here eat, you will need all the strength you have" She said while he took the plate and started to eat.

His eyes widened as the flavor of the stew touched his tongue, Somehow he remembered this flavor, He constantly sought the answer within his memories, he knew that this wasn't the first time he had tasted this womans cooking, But no matter how much he tried he just couldn't remember where or when he had, With a curious looking face he turned towards her and saw that she was smiling gently towards him.

Who in the hell was this woman and what was his relation towards her?

The more he thought about it the more lost he got, and gradually became furious at himself since he was unable to remember.

Maru woke up early in the morning cause to the warmth of the suns rays, He yawned as he stood up and stretched his body.

"And then a another day of looking...." He said with an low voice to himself while shaking his head a bit, He then grabbed his gear and continued his search.

**AN: Hi everyone im sorry that this chapter has taken extremely long to be uploaded but some things have changed and that is why. I have moved to my own apartment and havn't afford internet, and that is mainly why Im trying to survive on minimal standards here and for that reason I havn't been able to get it either, also writters block has been there making me unable to figure out wherei wanted to go with this story. But now im here again and here to stay so I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Hanazawa**


	14. Is this the Beginning of the End

The night was calm and Khanes assasin unit moved through the shadows lightly not to be discovered by Desu followers. Khane have had enough of this Civil war that had cost many lives, not only shinobis but many civilians had lost both home and families.

Tonight he intended to end this once and for all, and brazed himself since he was the one who would bring Desu to his knees and end this reign of terror.

A cold breeze could be felt under the starlit sky, he was under constant pressure.

How did it ever become like this he thought to himself.

No one would want it to be like this, and yet here it was, the first Civil war since the beginning of Glacerian History.

The Glacerians had always been a more Peacefuller type of Shinobis that believed in a code, However it seemed as those old values ment nothing anymore, the countless of war with it's neighbor had developed this village into a violent village, Those who valued the ideas of Desu who tried to make a military force strong enough to overthrow the other villages and those still believing that peace can solve all. Current almost always had been the strongest village was built up stone by stone in the same way that desu now had tried to do, They lacked honor and lived in a cruel world where the strongest was superior and the weak was neglected and because of that they had produced many strong shinobis that brought death to their enemies instead of trying to settle it without casualties as Glacier always had tried.

Khane and the assassin unit which was consisted by Panama, Anasya and kid stared at the building that had risen little by little as they had silently run through out the city looked at each others.

Not a word was spoken, not a sound was made, Only hard eyes was traded as they nodded.

They all knew that this would become a hard battle and that survival might be slim, But they didn't budge, their mind was set and focused, Whatever the outcome would become they would bring him to his knees even if their last breath would come and their lives would end.

Yet they still asked themselves the question... Why?

The four of them jumped down and separated, Heading towards the palace in full speed, Hoping that this would become easier than they had anticipated, that no unnecessary battles would be fought and that lives would be spared. Khane jumped up on the wall and started to climb towards the balcony, He was certain that he would be there, That it soon would be settled and end this tragic times forever. As he came closer an eerie feeling emerged from within him. As a dark siluette came towards him drawing out two katanas which scrapped the wall leaving a long cut mark from them as he run down the wall towards Khane, who took out two Kunais and threw them towards the foe who had appeared, but they got deflected and the enemy Shinobi leaped of the wall towards Khane and Swung his weapons towards him. The wall before Khane suddenly got crushed under a blue light that cracked the wall, it looked like the slice into air was heading towards him, blue shining and deadly. Khane jumped upwards and over the Shinobi and continued to run towards the balcony, he didn't have time for this fight.

&&&&&&&&

The attack alerted the other guards and Panama found himself in a ring with shadows all around him on the rooftops and balconies. He froze and waited for the moon to come out behind the cloud that had engulfed it's light. These shadowy figures slowly moved towards him hidden in the shadows.

Panama didn't see many of them but his experience told him otherwise, there was over ten Shinobis surronding him, He knew that even if it was low Chuunin level Ten Shinobis is still hard to fight especially if they all attack one after another leaving no room for catching breath. He Brazed himself and looked up at the cloud that let the moon free from it's grasp and the road he stood on was lit up and reviled the foes around him...

With a instant move he jumped straight upwards and made handseals as fast as he could while his eyes scouted out targets for the jutsu.  
His enemies jumped after him some making handseals some drawing weapons while others waited, ready to launch their own attacks against the Rebel fighter.

The Jutsu was realesed from Panamas and two of the closes shinobis suddenly changed their directions and over the following group two gigant ice blocks form that falls towards them, Two got instantly crushed by the two ice masses that was dropped and other managed to aviod them and landed a bit back as they hit the ground cracking the stone road while the ice blocks created an crater where they now were resting over the dead bodies of their comrades.

The two then continued to attack their comrades with taijutsu, eagerly and chaotic they launched and launced kicks and fists towards them.

"Die Curretian scums! We will never let you take over glacier!" they both screamed.

Panama landed on the resting ice blocks already finished with his next jutsu.

A one of the shinobis got caught in it and found himself within surronded by curretian ninjas. In shear panic the shinobi flead from the area leaving Panama with no only seven shinobis left and two is fighting on his side, But the effects of having two Genjutsu techniques active at the same time was consuming chakra and fast.

The last three shinobis jumped against Panama, Throwing Shurikens and kunais towards him as they moved their way towards him preparing to unleash their jutsus. Panama Jumped backwards trying to dodge the weapons but had to parry the last ones of them, But his eyes widdend when he saw three jutsus coming against him from three different angles, He moved instinctive and avoided the first and the second, but just as he landed he got struck by the third one. An Lightning Dragon. Before he could recover from the pain he found himself having trouble with moving and got attacked by one of the shinobis who came flying and kicked him in the torso letting him fly into the wall of the house behind him. The wall cracked from the impact force and panama felt his whole body failing to listen to his commands, The pain was immense, But he wouldn't give up, He couldn't, To many lives stood at stake.

Once again he got hit by the lightning dragon and the force sent him through the concrete wall and the next one in the room inside the building, His vision became blurry and all of his body became paralyzed by the injury he had sustained, blood gushed out from an open wound on his left shoulder, it was a hole, where the dragon had pierced through his skin and into his bone, the hole was around to inches wide and about one and a half deep, He tried to stand up but couldn't his arms had no strength neither did his legs which he couldn't even feel, In fact the only thing he was able to feel was the pain from the big and deep wound that he knew would make him die out of blood loss if he didn't get medical treatment fast.

Kid was sneaking around the palace garden trying to get access through there as loud noise echoed followed by other soon after, she realized fast that her comrade had been engaged in combat. However she had gotten her orders to get to the top and try to assassinate Desu, it was an order she didn't really like and opposed from the beginning since aiding comrades should have been prioritized. Her mind was divided by the honor of completing a mission for the greater good and to help her friends. She became so caught up in the thoughts of what to do that she didn't notice that Anasya was sitting next to her trying to silently contacting her.

Kid noticed her after a little while and smiled towards her, Anasya gave her a nod as in agreeing that she could go and help those who would need help and so she did, Rushed out from the bushes and towards where the noise had come from.

&&&&&&&

Khane ran on the palace wall still heading towards the balcony, The Shinobi turned his way and followed him upwards in an quest to stop Khane from getting there.  
Khane kept an eye on the shinobi who threw shurikens and kunais towards him hoping they would let him get a bit closer to his prey.  
But Khane suddenly turned at the Shinobi running backwards and with all the speed he had in his hands performed seals which ended just as fast as he had turned. Two blades was formed into his hands as he suddenly stopped with one knee onto the wall in a sitting position and took a deep breath...  
"Dance of the Demon Blades" Khane screamed as the swords lit up, Pulsating with his Chakra as he threw himself towards the Shinobi, Who made his seals and his sword started to glow as before and they now headed towards a clash, Khane struck his right sword againt the Shinobis and his left towards his torso which hitted, and from no Where a another sword appeared in his left hand. Khane focused as much as he could and swiftly sliced against his opponent who after the first hit was unable to block. The clash of Khanes right sword and the Shinobis sword stirred up an whirlwind of chakra that surrounded them and cracked the wall under it's pressure and their feets dug into the concrete wall like ice would crack underneath their weight.

Khane knew he was victorious, but kept going until he had dugged in fifteen swords in the opponents body that had started to fall towards the ground beneath them.

Khane looked at his opponents lifeless body that soon would crash into the ground, You had potential who ever you were, and turned as he continued to the balcony of Desus office, Believing that he soon would end this horrified war that had been brought onto Glacier.

**AN//:OKey it is shorter than I was originally thinking but I like that I stopped here so that the chapter is as long as most of the others, Also thanks for liking this story and thanks for all the support I have gotten so far.  
Please Enjoy this installment and Review your thoughts.**

**Sincere Hanazawa  
**


	15. Broken Promises

Khane jumped up on the balcony and looked into the dark room where the Kage usually resides.

He gazed at the room before he entered it, When he had landed he had had a slight feeling, a feeling telling him to not step into the room. But as he was determined no malicious feeling would scare him for doing what he came to do.

Inside the dark room a shadow of a desk appeared and at the desk a figure was sitting also entangled in the shadow.

"Khane...." The shadow said with despite in it's voice.

"Desu your ruling days are over, Step down and take responsibility for you action of destroying this village and it's purest intentions." Khane screamed back with an angry voice filled with hate.

Desu stood untouched by the hatred that Khane showed with his words.

"You are to late, You and your rebel friends have gone to far with this little uprising of yours." Desu said with an calm and confident voice back to the more worked up Khane.

Khane couldn't hold his feelings in and launched himself towards the Kage throwing his powerful fist towards him. The punch landed straight into Desus hand, Who easily Blocked it.

"You never was a good Taijutsu user Khane" He said with a malicious voice as he grabbed Khane and threw him onto the wall behind him, Khane flew past Desu and crashed the wall in the office and landed in the waiting room next to it.

"Do you not remember that you haven't once won against me" Desu continued as he slowly walked through the broken wall and into the waiting room.

" I will defeat you..." Khane said as he force fully stood up on his shaking legs.

Desu only looked at him, The silence said it all, Desu was not going to let that happen, But his playfull side took over.

"I will make you understand Khane, what pain really is, and when im finished you will beg me to kill you before your pathetic excuse of friends..... You cannot stop a new era from coming. Time changes and those who adapt first are the survivors" Desu continued as he continued to walk towards Khane.

"Your Era will never happen, Glacier will never bow down to a tyrant and a war abuser, All Glacerians will go against you and bring you down, and they are all with me this instant, Praying to stop this madness, this Suicide" Khane screamed back.

"Well, well then Khane, then i will just have to kill everyone and create a new, better Glacier." Desu responded, And a reflection of light lit up his eyes showing thoughts and feelings of a man who has been corrupted by the greed power of ruling.

The real fight began after Desu's choices of words. And the two of them exchanged blows that got blocked and parried, Throwing Kunais and shurikens that they evaded dodged in close combat.

Both fought for what they believed in, and the interiors had started to take allot of damage.

Khane Leg sweeped Desu and fastly turned around with a half spin kick that hit Desu's right in the stomach, The power was so forceful that Desu flew through the crumbled wall and out threw the opening to the balcony.

However he landed safely on his feets on the house roof next to palace waiting for Khane to come to the roof. Khane jumped from the roof towards Desu with two swords in his hands, The same technique he used on the bodyguard a while ago.

Desu waited until Khane was five arm lengths away before he quickly jumped and kneed him in his chest, That attack was fast, faster than Khane had predicted.

A smal cracking sound could be heard from the chest as the knee hit him,But Khane bite his lip and swung the swords towards Desu, The right one hit and a deep cut was made in Desus left shoulder.

Both evaded the next blows and landed a bit away from each others, only looking with hatred at one and another.

The moons light faded as a big cloud slowly started to cover it, and a small breeze could be felt in the snowy weather.

A silent pause was made as they stared at each other waiting for the right time to once again unleash blows towards one and another in hope of bring the one before them down, The feelings between them was mutual, One had to die.

When the moon once again shined on the glittering snowy roof the second round started. Now using more weapons and low Chakra consuming jutsus. Desu got hit by a flying ice shard that drilled itself into the already injured shoulder.

Though Desu did all he could to ignore the pain from the sword cut and the ice shard he unconscionably put his left hand on his right shoulder, leaving his left area open to blows.

He managed to block a few punches and kicks but was unable to block them all and the fight for the first time turned in favor to Khane.

Khane continued to push himself using his taijutsu to conserve some chakra for his bigger jutsus. For using the Demon Blades once more, But he also knew that he had to hurt Desu so much that his defense got sloppy. And Desu still could pose quite a threat to him.

The Blows got blocked, parried, some hit here and there mostly on his left chest area.

Desu started to become annoyed over taking punches, and from nowhere screamed out and started to retaliate, ignoring the pain, pushing Khane backwards.

The fight started to escalate between them, Desu then used a Kunai to cut his hand and instantly doing hand seals. In his palm a sphere was forged mixed with blood and chakra.

"This is the end Khane! Say good bye to your precious Glacier and peace." Desu said as he smirked towards the chocked Khane.

"That is forbidden arts!" Khane screamed as the sphere was launched towards him.

In the last second Khane barely managed to avoid it and it flew into the the palace wall creating a large explosion that raised most of the wall.

"Lets see if you can continue to dodge it" Desu said as he had appeared behind Khane still smirking like a mad man.

"If you dodge it the civil area will get hit and lots of people will die" Desu continued.

Khane was furious over the way Desu fought, Such cowardly behavior without any honor or loyalty to the village at all. His mind became set, Desu was no longer a Glacerian, He was but a rouge ninja, A missing nin and a traitor. He couldn't be saved nor would he ever save him. For Him only death awaited, And Khane would gladly be his reaper.

The second sphere was formed in Desus hand, Khane had no other choose but to use his Demon Blades again and made the seals for them.

"You are to late Khane either you die or your precious people" Desu said while grinning and laughing like a true mad man.

"Let the new Era begin!... Hahahahahaha" He continued as he released the next sphere.

But it instantly Exploded, It hit Panama that had jumped into it's path to save Khane and the people of Glacier.

"Nooo!!!" Kid screamed as she kicked Desu towards Khane. Who swiftly Cut him over and over again leaving every sword that he produced with his Dance of the Demon Blade.

Panamas Body had flew and landed on a crossroad a bit further away, the snow under panamas body soon became stenched in his blood that slowly poured out from his open wound in the chest.

Kid hurried over to Panamas lifeless body and lifted it up crying her tears out, the tears turned to small ice shards that got carried by the wind that had gotten worse, the puring snow gently stroke her cheek and turned to water, The snow god cried with her, showing her that it was okey to cry, okey to be sad.

Anasya had arrived at panamas body, and looked at it before she lifted it up and disappeared, Kid didn't have a chance to catch up or find her.

Desus laid on that roof looking at the sky, at all the snowflakes that slowly poured down, He closed his eyes and spoke.

"_Khane...Do you remember the past?, Our promise?...."_

"_Yes Desu I do, but it didn't involve this, This civil war, This massacre between what once was friends."_

"_i know, I know.... However, even if my action might have been questionable I did it for glacier, For the coming generations and the future......"_

Desus breathing became quiet, only the blowing wind could now be heard, Desu passed away still believing that what he did was the only solution to save glacier, to make it become the main force in this world so that peace would come,He did honor the promise they both made a long long time ago.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Author note: Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter, yeah I know also short, but I like it.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Also I would like to announce that there will be two side storys to COGV-Chronicles of Glacier Village- More information will come later.**_

_**And if you like the story so far or this chapter please send your thoughts. To Hanazawa at TNR or as a review here on Fanfiction.**_

_**Have a very good day**_

_**Sincere **__Hanazawa_


	16. Khane Gaiden Part I

_Times had changed his heart,_

_little by little he had drifted away,_

_To a path that corrupted, Made him sick, it was a plauge._

_With words like Reform, With action by using war._

_He fought those he once called friend, he fought with those he once swore to protect._

_But when he was lying on a snowy roof, with the enemy watching his last breath._

_He drew the air into his lungs said he knew that his chosen the wrong path._

_And so it became that Desu died, On that snowy roof._

_And when the last stormy cloud vanished so did all the misery that had plagued Glacier._

_But everyone agreed on one last thing._

_Though Desus action was wrong, he was forever a Glacerian deep within his heart._

_//Khane_

**:: 15 years ago in the outskirts of Glacier::**

A team was standing with it's sensei.

"The time are grim as you all know, and the Kage has given us a special Mission, which we have to carry out. We are to deliver this box to the temple near the borders of current. This Mission is A-ranked since we are going near their village and enemy shinobis is very possible that we will meet.

I know that we should be sending Jounins and special Jounins but they are all at the front lines, the few of us left are here to train you. So we need to be careful"  
The team members just nodded at their sensei, all determined to fully complete this.

"Khane-kun lets make a promise" Desu said while smiling happily.

"Okey Desu-kun, But what kind of promise?" Khane happily replied.

"Lets complete this Mission and come back alive, Then we become so strong that we will end all wars for the future* Desu replied with the same happy face.

The girl in the team stood silent looking at her team mates smiling, she really enjoyed this team, the friendship and bond they all had was strong and she would never want it to be destroyed or that it disappeared.

They started to head towards the temple to complete their first A-rank mission, they were all excited but also a bit afraid that it would be to dangerous, thoughts like they got into combat with a an enemy jounin squad put some pressure on them and they carefully advanced forward.

The team reached the first stop for the trip and made an camp as the sun had started to set and the sky had turned red, Anasya gather some sticks to set up an campfire while the boys sparred with each others. The sensei was lying on a branch and watched them and the surroundings, even him smiling since he had gotten such a a good team to take care of, all of them was always so happy which had made him allot happier since the losing of his only son.

As the night arrived they all watched the tar filled sky after a good days dinner, and was talking about what they wanted to become in the future.

For Khane it was obvious. He wanted to become Kage so that he could help glacier, Guide them like His Sensei did guide him and his team. To always be able to see the smiling faces wherever he went.

But Desu then suddenly spouted out that he would like to become a Kage also.

"You cannot become it I said it first" Khane said to Desu a little annoyed.

"Well you have to beat me first to stop me from becoming an Kage" Desu Replied teasingly pointing out that Khane never had won against him.

Anasya laughed a little before she said " Boys who cares which one of you becomes a Kage, both of you will be great people, and your little promise that you made kinda makes it so that who ever becomes a Kage doesn't matter" She said as she smiled towards them.

Both of them became quiet and blushed, the light from the camp fire made it that her smile had a little charm to it, it was as she was radiant, like an angel.

Desu snapped out of the trans first and had to comment to her trying to hide the fact that he thought of her more than a friend or team mate.

"So Anasya what do you want to become then" he said fast and with a short tone.

She smiled again " I want to become a medic nin so that I can help all those who has been hurt, and I want to become a beautiful bride" she answered him with the same radiant smile she had just a moment before.

He got shocked again and stayed quiet, he couldn't hide the blushing and looked at Khane who blushed just as much.

That day a rivalry more than who was the best of them started to burn inside of them...

They both wanted to be Kages to protect glacier, but there was something else. Both wanted to protect Anasya, Both wanted her wish to come true and both wanted to be with her even if they for the moment was to shy to say or show it to her, but they saw right through each others, they saw the thoughts and feelings and that was the spark, the competition that began between them that would last forever.

The following day the team continued their trip slowly advancing through the landscape that slowly turned from snowy tundra to deep forest, always getting warmer, They stopped and changed clothes to more lightly covered ones before they started to move again.

Their Sensei then stopped them. "There is an village ahead, lets stay there and rest for the night while I look for signs of any enemy Shinobis." He said calmly as they stopped a bit outside the village. They agreed to check in to the local in for the time being and wait for their Sensei to return.

The Village was a little one and mainly focused on selling crops and meat from hunting to people that passed through it.

It was though suffering because the Great Ninja war was making the roads unsafe and a small amount of people went through the village.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The weather was nice and the team had just checked in and went out again to look around the village. Allot of people was working and it was lively, playing children that laughed.

Anasya smiled when she saw the children running around playing.

It reminded her that there was something else out there instead of misery that the war had brought.

Desu and Khane was within deep thoughts when Desu got tripped by a young boy that was looking backwards trying to see where his pursuers was.

"Hey Brat watch where you go" Desu screamed as he landed the ground with the boy laying over him.

Anasya lifted the boy up as Khane helped Desu onto his feets, the three of them turned their attention towards the young boy who desperately tried to get away.

"What is it Boy" Anasya asked the boy politetly.

"Don't let them take me" he replied as he started to run again away from the team.

The three of them stood surprised to see the boy act that way and started to wonder.

Soon after they saw two Shinobis turn around a corner a bit ahead and pointed on the boy.

"There he is, don't let him get away!" One of them said.

All of them had Current headbands, Anasya,Desu and Khane hid themselves watching the Shinobis that was after the little boy.

"We must help him" Anasya said with an angry voice.

"It is not our problem and didn't you see they do wear Chuunin vests!" Desu said.

Khane didn't speak he acted instead and as the last shiobi passed where they had stood hidden he tripped him with an kick to the legs and the Shinobi landed hard to the ground.

Khane fastly put a Kunai towards the Shinobis Neck as he grabbed the back of his vest and lifted the head up a little.

"What is the reason you are after that boy" He said with a angry voice.

"Glacerians!"The Shinobi screamed to his comrades that responded to his call for aid.

"Great Khane!" Said Desu annoyed " Now we have to fight them, if I die I will forever hunt you in the after life!" He then continued as he was becoming ready.

Khane drew out two of his Katanas that was resting on his back ready to fight the oncoming Shinobis.

Anasya Jumped up on the roof and headed towards were the boy went.

"Boys take care of this im heading to aid the boy" She screamed

"Great, this is just great, Now I have to use my superior Jutsu that I was saving to show you Khane when you got stronger." Desu said as he started to make hand seals and concentrate.

The Chuunin Shinobis of current all drew weapons and launched themselves towards the two Genins.

"They are just puny Glacerian Genins, this will go fast" Their leader said.

The Tripped Shinobi had jumped onto his feets and away from the Genins now making Desu and Khane outnumbered, There was four Curretian Chuunins agains the two of them.

"Khane you started this....Any plans to succeed or how we are going to make this?" Desu said while taking some steps back still concentrating on his jutsu.

**AN:**

**Here is Chapter 16 two updates today im awsome xD  
Anyway This is the start of Khane Gaiden that will get an own Story section later.**

**Rest well I will not stop the main story this is just a little teaser divided into parts that lays the foundation for the Khane Gaiden that will be written after the first season is written.**

**Yes I do write in seasons.**

**Also please comment, and now there is also an Contest. I need more Shinobis that will be featured in Khane Gaiden, Meaning that if you outlive it (I choose if you do) then you will be between 30 -35 years old in the main story.**

**So I want a biography, age,Sex, Jutsus with description ranks on jutsus and try not to be to powerfull I cannot have million sannin ranked ninjas running around. Also if you have a bloodline write it down and do not I repeat overpower it like rennegan or something. Also there is no jinchuurikis nor any other Non human like traits if I do not say so so don't even try to apply that it will mean you will be neglected.**

**Also the Sensei part (the team in this) needs a name, ingame or not doesn't matter but I rather have it as an ingame char from TNR.**

**Send Chars to **** or to Hanazawa on Tnr in Pms.**

**Also please leave comments ^^ **

**and lastly I will try to release atleast one more chapter today.**

**Hanazawa**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone sorry for the long update of the story.

Most of you know the reason why, but those who doesn't Play The ninja Rpg doesn't know so im going to explain myself to you all.

The reason is that I've been busy for a while now, The reason is because This story is turning into an flash Animation.

An Anime so to speak in Flash, And I have been busy trying to make Manuscripts for the Animator and get a lot of people to help us making it. So far we are working on the trailer, it is almost done though, only some more animation left for it. However it isn't the full length Trailer just a teaser.

It has been tiresome trying to find staff that can help so im forced to put it here in hope that those who reads might contact me and want to help, since we are in need of a lot of Voice actors and people able to make music and so forth.

We need a good amount of Voice actors. The list is long and it is hard to find.

Then you ask why don't he do the voices, the reason is simple I do a lot of other things and I feel like it is funnier if one gets a big team able to do maybe other Project in the future togheter.

A website will eventually come up and we got ideas of making other projects more than this one. This is just our first project.

For the First Episode I need two female Voice actors, and a voice for the main character.

If one want to do this work remember that we will need your voice until the project is finished or any of the char dies. But that doesn't mean that you can't continue help us with voices, everyone can do more than one voice for the story and other things.

I have plans of promoting this work a lot and might be able to get it rather big, depending on if we get the help we need.

So I need Music Composers able to do Instrumental, Opening and ending themes, Character and village themes, Battle themes etc, you all know how it goes in an animation.

Everyone that helps will have their name put in the credits,will be promoted in one way.

I will with Chapter 17 post an Character list of who is taken by voice and who isn't what sex they have and so on.

Chapter 17 will be started on very soon also, after I have rewritten Chapter 2 into Episode to Manuscript.

Contact me here, Ingame or through my mail.

That was all I wanted to say for the moment.

Thanks a lot.

Rickard "Hanazawa/Drakiren" palmqvist.

CEO – Wolfcraft Studios – Unofficial Animation Studio.


	18. Khane Gaiden Part II

**Khane Gaiden Part 2**

Short info

"_talking"_

"**Thinking"**

A perfect swing from one of Khane's swords cut one of the oncoming shinobis in the leg and hit an artery making the blood gush out at an insane rate, The shinobi didn't feel the cut though, it was so clean and nicely done that he didn't notice at first. He tried to Kick Khane who only jumped backwards grinning at the enemy who's moves became slower and slower and he felled to the ground, The Leg with the cut hit the ground forcefully and the shinobi noticed the pain that revealed itself, electrifying it was building up, Until all just vanished and his eyes turned lifeless just as his body remained motionless.

Desu fought barehanded against two of the Chuunins having a hard time, he was parrying and blocking, Constantly pushed backwards, His clothes had been torned from the cuts that they had delivered with their Kunais.

Desu became more and more furious with himself, **"**_**To be pushed back by lowly Chuunins, How is that possible"**_he thought to himself.

"_**I can do better than this, they are just Curretian Chuunins, I'm the Future AisuKage I cannot be defeated by these lowlifes."**_ He screamed inside his head.

Then Desu did the unexpected, He stopped his movement and his guard and made a single seal, While the Enemies struck him with their kunais only able to hit his shoulder and stomach.

He spit blood, But remained concentrated, a Round sphere was created in his palm, Mixed with the blood that came from his cuts, the Sphere grew and grew and started to glow, He concentrated more and more and started to laugh. His eyes reflected a hidden beast within him, He had become so angry with himself that he didn't care anymore, Those before him was going to die, that was all he thought of.

The Curretians released their Kunais and jumped backwards. They didn't think a little Genin could emit such a Killing intent, They felt as they where trapped in a snake pit, with nowhere to flee, In their eyes all they saw was death itself, The thing they feared most. Their leader who stood a bit away, saw how his squad members reacted to the little boy.

He started to make hand seals on his own but it was to late.

With a battle cry from the little boy that sounded like the mad howling of hungry wolves echoed and the sphere flew towards the Shinobis that had backed so much that they were near their leader.

The sphere hit dead on and the whole market place exploded along with the Curretians leaving a big pulp blood at where the Shinobis had stood moments ago and dead bodies was lying everywhere. The small boys that was playing was now lying lifeless. The death toll was big. Since even though many civilian fled when the battle begun the village had lost around a third of its buildings.

Desu felled lifeless towards the ground, as Khane just stood there looking at the insane destruction made by the unknown jutsu Desu had used.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anasya meet the little boy who fled, she was surprised about how the boy moved as he swiftly jumped between the houses and evaded all civilians with ease and almost catlike movements.

He was even a bit faster than she was, which she realized.

"_Who is this boy?" _she asked herself with a low mumbeling.

After a little while she caught up and caught the little boy, Who started to scream and tried to hit her, One of his blows hit her left cheek and a long cut was made, and some blood dripped.

"**What!? I didn't even see that punch, This boy is not an civilian...."**she thought as she looked really surprised.

The boy stopped when he saw it was the girl he meet little earlier.

"_Who are you she asked politely"_ as she smiled and helped him up.

"_Im Gerard"_ He answered with a grin as he looked at her.

She glanced towards the boy's small and frail body.

"_Gerad-kun, Do you know why those men were after you?"_ she asked him.

He shook his head towards her.

"_No I don't know why they were after me" _he answered her.

She looked at him, suspicious but couldn't think that there was something wrong with him.

"_So what village are you from then?" _She asked

He looked at her as if she were stupid.

"_This is my village, I have always lived here for as long as I can remember." _he said to her with an annoyed voice.

She just nodded and apologized to him, But her thoughts where thinking of something else.

"_By the way who are you, Big sis?" _he asked her as he smiled happily.

"_I'm Anasya, Pleased to meat you Gerard-kun" _She said smiling back at him, But that smile vanished as a big explosion was heard and a big flame engulfed the place where she had left Desu and Khane.

Then something fast ran passed her at a high speed and towards the place, she noticed the clothes and saw that it was her sensei.

"_Gerard-Kun follow me, we need to look for help, and we need to see if someone is injured."_ She said with a stressed and panicked voice.

"_Why is that?, must we help them?" _he said with an voice telling her he didn't understand what she meant.

She looked at him with and hard glance, Then she ran towards the disaster area. Gerard just stood there looking confused at why she would want to help them.

When she arrived she saw the damaged that had been made, leaving little left, only destroyed building and a lot of dead bodies scattered around the place. A big fire was spreading around to nearby houses and everywhere people screamed, the death count was big but there was more people severely injured, Limbs was lying around and some were in a state of shock, trying to put their lost legs and arms together. It was as if a big bomb suddenly had exploded leveling a great part of a lively village which now had turned into a a blazing hell, a war zone without an end.

It took Glacier over two months to help the villagers and refund them, However Current called off their offensive against glacier and a cold war came to be instead.

Desu was forced to never use the jutsu ever again, it was put up as an S-rank Jutsu and became Forbidden hidden in a scroll, well hid within the depths of glaciers grand library where only the kages was able to go.

He didn't like the idea, Neither did he like that it was sealed so that he never could use it again.

Only if he obtained the scroll he would be able to use it.

He promised himself that he would become the next Aisukage and that he would end this treating.

"_Never again shall those who are strong be forced to become weak." _He said to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A year went by and Gerard who had been brought to Glacier learned a lot. After only 4 months he had turned Genin with excellent marks, He had showed an extreme progress. Though he was only six years old he was the strongest in his team, and he quickly learned jutsus, He grew fond of Genjutsu and played around with it a lot, making people walk around the village aimlessly, He scared other Genins with nightmare like jutsus, all developed by himself.

He might have seen mean but he was nice, and always listened to Anasya and her team.

Gerard was so fast at developing that he was put alone at first in a team and had to wait for others to graduate, that would take a little more than 2 months. His sensei was Kai Oscelon. A Newly graduated Jounin, He was a Ninjutsu user that used many of Glaciers village jutsus.

"_So you are Gerard"_ Kai said while lloking at the little boy sitting in front of himself.

"_Yes"_ The boy answered short to his sensei.

Kai was surprised, he had heard that the boy was impolite and was hard to tame or teach.

"_You know I have to test you to see if you actually graduate, Gerard-Kun" _Kai continued while he started to eat on a candy bar.

"_Yes, I do know that, but you are nothing"_ Gerard answered Kai while giving him a hard look, that showed no mercy, it was as he declared Kai his enemy.

Kai became more surprised and sighed troubled at the reaction he got from the little boy, **"So immature he is, why did I have to get a little brat as a student."** He thought to himself.

The introduction day was tense and didn't give a good first impression.

"_Gerard be at training ground 3 tomorrow and I will see if you pass." _Kai said with an slight annoyed voice as he left the boy who obvious ignored most of what he said.

After the introduction Gerard went to training grounds 1 to meet with Anasya,Khane and Desu.

And as he always had done he interfered with their training, launched himself into the Free for all sparring session that they had, hoping he would win against them, unfortunately they always stopped before he could get hurt, But this time he was determined, and started to use hand to hand against Khane who at the start easily parried and evaded all his attacks with ease, But after a while the precision of Gerard's fists and kicks went up along with his speed, Making Khane forced to actually start trying or he would be hit.

Anasya knew that Gerard was highly skilled, More that probably Gerard himself knew.

Desu and Anasya stood and looked at Gerard's attempts to win the spar against Khane.

As time went by and Gerard and Khane kept going, They noticed that little by little Gerard started to catch up to Khane. And that Little by little Khane got pushed over in skills.

Desu was extremely annoyed since he couldn't find a logic answer to why Gerard learned at this extreme pace, He only needed time and he would be just as good as the team. And that Annoyed the Hell out of Desu, Who were one of the Rookies of the year, and was considered the best genins glacier have had in decades.

"_Anasya-chan I will add a little fun to the brat"_ He said sadistically and hurled himself into the spar attacking both Khane and Gerard who was caught off guard.

Anasya didn't have the time too answer so she stood there and overlooked the sparring as her Sensei landed beside her.

"_Is that the boy you brought to Glacier?"_ He asked her with an amazed tone.

"_yes that is Gerard-Kun, He is progressing good and I believe that he will one day be extremely strong and a good man." _she answered her Sensei without looking away from the spar.

They both stood quiet for a while and watched the spar which seemed more like a bullying of a small boy, But the Boy did well even if he was not as good as the others he had started to grasp more and more.

"_i also believe that Anasya-chan, He will become a good Shinobi of Glacier, and I think that he will always be thankful to you for bringing him here"_ The Sensei said to her.

Though she was happy for Gerard's sake, That he was such a prodigy, she couldn't help but to feel a bit uneasy. She knew nothing of his past, He never talked about it, and if he did he answered with the same sentence as always.

"_I don't know? I have always lived in that village."_

That troubled her a bit, that he was this skilled he must be part of a shinobi clan or atleast been trained by a shinobi, everything around him was such a mystique, and frightening unknown to h er and the rest of glacier.

A day went by and Kai was waiting at the Training grounds for Gerard to arrive for his final test before he could call himself a Genin of Glacier. Kai had to wait for 3 hours after the appointed time before Gerard finally came there accompanied by Anasya.

Kai was annoyed that Gerard didn't take this serious and was thinking of failing him right on the spot just to get over with him.

"_Sorry Kai-san"_ Anasya said as they got closer.

"_Hmpf... okey lets begin the test, Gerard I want you to find me and strategically take me down. If you are able to land a punch to me I will accept you as my student."_ Kai said with an annoyed voice before he vanished into the superb forest beside the training grounds.

Gerard waited a little while and then raced after his sensei into the forest.

It took around an hour before Gerard found Kai, or so he thought it was only a clone but Gerard did as he was told and attacked the clone, which proved to be a hard to hit, so Gerard tried to use his genjutsu on it and it proved to be ineffective, so he noticed it wasn't the real Kai and ignored the clone, which was a bit stupid to do since the clone started to attack Gerard and delivered a hard kick from behind that was so strong that Gerard fell into the ground. This angered Gerard who managed to hit the clone with a fast cutting kick that destroyed the clone that couldn't take the force from it.

He noticed the real Kai and had already made a Genjutsu showing how Gerard was still getting pounded by the Clone, though Kai knew this was a genjutsu he was to slow noticing that it was a clone that had attacked Kai's clone.

Gerard's eyes burned with hatred of humiliation, and kicked down the unknowingly Kai from the Tree branch he had stood and watched the hand to hand combat, Gerard had won and Kai smiled as he landed on his feet.

"_You pass Gerard"_ he said as he started to brush of his clothes.

But Gerard didn't listen, He continued to attack and forced Kai to evade a hard kick that cracked the ground because of the jumping power from Gerard who had been on the tree branch.

"_Gerard you passed, the test is over"_ Kai said a bit annoyed as he landed a bit away.

Gerard's burning eyes glanced at Kai, giving out hatred but he had noticed what Kai had said and stopped after that last attack and walked away from Kai who only scratched his head a bit trying to figure out why Gerard was so serious and so filled with anger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Khane and Desu had stopped doing missions with their sensei telling him they wanted to concentrate on the oncoming Chuunin exam that was going to happen in around 8 months from now, They already had done the needed amount of missions by far, With a record of 1 A-rank 3 B-Ranks and over 20 C and D rank missions. They were more than qualified for the Chuunin Exam.

So they concentrated on the Training only and competing in who was going to win Anasya heart over, Desu had the upper hand in battle and spars but Khane who were more open and more lively and gentle had the upper hand with love, This made them both train more and more trying to get ahead, The fact that Gerard had become so much better also drove them to the point where they each day trained double the amount they used to, and that was four times the amount of a normal hardworking Genin trained normally.

Time passed and the Chuunin exam drew near, they both had become so good that they now could spar with their sensei and give him a good fight, Both had progressed a lot and Khane had learned more about his bloodline and learned new Jutsus, Desu had somewhat learned a new strong jutsu that, and developed more high skilled Jutsus. Anasya was already one of the best Medical Ninjas glacier had seen since the founding and the three of them was praised and idolized by the other Genins as respected and a famous trio. They had become Legend within these 7 and a half month and everyone knew that they would all become chuunins and probably within a year become Jounins and then Special Jounins.

**//Author Note: Sorry for the extreme long update, But I have been busy with life and with rewritting all chapters into Animation manuscripts, along with other things that have been needed to fix for the Animation of this story.**

**Still im looking for Voice actors and Background Music composers. More info is in the Forum link in my Nindo on Tnr or profile here.**

**But I hope that people like this chapter and that people will like the Animation that is coming up.**

**So if anyone thinks they can help just contact me and we can see if there is a way for you to help out or be part of this story and Animation.**

**And Please Review the story more! And also please comment about it since I cannot know what you all think if someone doesn't say anything.**

**Sincere **

**Rick "Hanazawa" Palm**


	19. Khane Gaiden Part 3 last part

Chapter 19

Khane Gaiden Part 3

When All the chaos started

_**Author Note:**_

_**This Chapter has been taking far to long time before it got uploaded, and for that I am sorry, I've been busy with many things and troubles the past months, But I am doing my best, I haven't forgotten the story neither have I wanted to neglect it. I will try do what I can to speed up the next chapter.**_

_**Well about this chapter, as you can see are the last chapter in the Khane Gaiden prologue, after this one it will go back to the normal time line and continue where I left Hanazawa and all his friends and foes.**_

_**And this chapter is also the longest chapter so far in this story. So enjoy an long proof read chapter.**_

_**And also please if you like this story review, even if you are not a member of you still can review.**_

_**Thanks for reading this far.**_

_**Sincere Hanazawa**_

The morning came with that what everyone, within the known ninja world had been waited for, The Chuunin Exams. Today was that day. That day where all the trainings and where all the missions would be put to the test. The biggest test yet for any young shinobi. It was the last step, yet also the first one to become and call oneself a true ninja, representing their village true strength. From far and wide Teams came with their sensei in this 2-week long exam. From the northern region came ninjas from Konoki the village hidden in a grand forest, Silence the other northern village more located in the east near hidden near a long river, from the village of Shine that was hidden within the mountains in the eastern region, and from the village of Shroud. Together the teams of these five villages only few would graduate and become Chuunin's.

The team meets outside the first station on the first day with their sensei who wished them good luck on the test, it was a knowledge test based on tactics, combats and theory about chakra manipulation.

The three of them passed easily. But so did Gerard he had made his teammates pass the test, his teammates who weren't really ready for the Chuunin life. The Kage had allowed him to participate mostly because he was pushy but also since he was a prodigy that was without any likeness through the course of Glacerian history.

After the test Desu wandered off by himself without talking with his fellow team members who wanted to celebrate, It didn't matter if they knew that they would probably pass this exam easily, they still wanted to celebrate, this was after all the biggest test they ever had. No matter how promising they were, it was a sign of adulthood, it was a sign that they'd be able to serve and help their village.

Desu didn't want any part of this, His excuse was following "I cannot celebrate this exam, it is not worth my time on it, I have higher goals than this pathetic exam" and so he had went away. Khane and Anasya had these couple of weeks seen a change in Desu's heart, Like something was pushing him, Driving him to neglect anything that a team is suppose to do, he had started to walk the path of the lone wolf.

This made them worry, He wasn't this way before, sure he was difficult but not to this extent. He usually frowned upon their ideas, but still went along with them trying to hide the fact he thought of them as friends, or even family. To Khane this was weird since he knew of Desu's feelings for Anasya.

So he kept wondering what was inside Desu's head. What was his purpose of pushing away his friends and team members.

Khane and Anasya went and did their celebration, even if it wasn't like they wanted it, they tried to have fun but it wasn't the same, so they ended the celebration early and went home.

Two days passed and Desu hadn't showed himself until the last minutes before the second test, a test that would require battle, wits and of course teamwork. The teams would get different type of staged missions to carry out, they could meet other teams, Chuunin dressed up as bandits, bodyguards or plain Chuunin's. Everything was staged but the battles was real so death was a possibility and thus they had to write a signature that they accepted the harsh condition that they agreed to do this mission, But one had to finish all these parts of the exam to graduate.

"Where the hell have you been Desu?" Khane said annoyed as Desu turned up at the second station.

Desu only looked at Khane and at Anasya and stayed silent, there were other teams there, about half of the teams from the first test were left and currently there were 22 teams from different villages but the majority was from Glacier.

The second Test holder came up to inform the teams about what they where supposed to do.

" Okay, Everyone listen up. Every team has gathered here will have their sensei randomly pick a scroll on this table. The scroll will contain a mission description and location of your given mission. You will all be monitored, Those who fails to complete their mission will fail, One scroll can consist of several small missions or a single one, you might or might not encounter deadly threats. Depending on your performance and mission you will graduate after this. Since there will be no Finals in this years Chuunin Exam, You might cross other teams that have other mission so I will say this. When you have gotten your scroll you will go to your assigned entrance. There will be an examiner there that tells you to open the scroll, read the briefing and proceed with the given task, so I wish you all good luck!!" The test holder turned around. But in stead of walking away he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh wait! There is one more thing. Your team and mission is what's most important, that means that every other person or team is consider a threat and an enemy. Sensei's! you have permission to go ahead and start."

Kai went and took one of the scrolls, the number 38 glowed when he ignited his chakra into it and passed it to Khane with a troubled face as he looked at his students before him.

"Look out for each other now. This part of the exams is the longest and most challenging one." He said to them. With those words the Team went to gate 38.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Gerard arrived he was happy and smiling. He was overjoyed that he could participate in this Exam with his team, even if their sensei didn't agree entirely. He had yet to learn a lot about his team members, but, as he was extremely good at Genjutsu, he had fooled his newly examined teacher to let them participate and they did manage the first test. Now the real action would begin, action he would need. Need to learn more, to improve, and most of all. To tame his desire to fight, fight others for real. So much like Desu he was. Just like Desu he had bigger plans to achieve.

They, just like Khane and his team, walked to their assigned gate, number 15. When they arrived, they opened the scroll and saw that they had a scouting mission. Gerard instantly became bored and annoyed. He frowned upon the lame mission they had gotten, then he suddenly started to smile, a malicious smile.

With that they stepped through the icy gate, which closed after them when they ventured into the next test area.

Gerard's team consisted of Darko Guard or DG for short, and Gand Rithor, both were just 10 years old. Darko was rather muscular built, showing signs of a physically strong body and always has katana's crossed on his back. Gand was much alike though he uses Taijutsu instead of weapons, Both were passionate fighters who loved to challenge their abilities into what people would call stupidity, already as Genin they had challenged their sensei so many times that it had hurt their training. But that was the kind of persons they where, they loved living on the edge, as far as they knew you would get better faster by actual fighting than training. Always pushing them selves to the extreme. But they still doubted if they could become Chuunin's. Gerard didn't really care though, so with uncertain thoughts they had put their souls and bodies into his care, hoping that he could help them.

When the door had closed behind them, they both looked at Gerard waiting for a strategy. The reason why they looked up to Gerard was because they had seen the last battle he had with Desu and Khane. As they were watching the trio, they of course didn't know he would become their team member back then, but they were impressed by that young boy. Who was fighting on par with two of the most promising Genin's since the founding of the village. To them he was more or less a god, an idol and a hero to newly examined Genin's.

The first thing Gerard did was looking up into the sky with a concentrated looking face and let out a small sigh, Then like out of nowhere a smile struck over it, a smile just like before the ventured into the Test area.

Gerard then turned to them still smiling and his eyes seemed to be burning with a mad passion, thirsting for blood, may it be friends or may it be enemies. DG and Gand felt his hunger, and they felt uneasy, afraid he also would struck them down just to try satisfying his thirst, His seemingly endless hunger for battle and death. He who normally seemed so calm yet a bit stuck up. He turned into something Evil, something that seemed to be possessed by an Evil spirit.

Converting him into a Demon without remorse or morals. Into what a ninja should be, only thinking of the mission itself caring nothing bout what happened except complete it.

His whole Body got stiff, showing that he focused his muscles, He turned his head hasty and eagerly as a wolf that had gotten the sent of a prey, trying to locate it. Then suddenly Gerard just stopped and his smile got bigger, he disappeared before Gand and DG's eyes leaving only a craters where his feet had been, They looked at each others surprised, afraid to take a another step and therefore they waited, hoping Gerard would snap out of what it was that had possessed him, making him coming back to their side so they could continue their mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Desu open the team's scroll he read out it's content loud. "By the order of the Kage this mission is to locate the temple and meet up with the high priestess as she has asked for help from our village.

She will give you more information as you arrive." Desu paused briefly. "Seems like we will be getting our hands busy when we arrive, since we do not know how many other teams missions that consists of this temple. So lets get there first or we will probably loose directly, so follow me" He said as he started to run towards the temple, Anasya and Khane looked at each others looking a bit confused but followed Desu silently. It took around 4 hours before Desu and the team arrived at the temple, it was a huge building in the middle of a big and green garden, well taken care off. There was a pond in it with a Tea house close by. The building itself was a normal temple looking structure, built with a solid foundation as a to support the structure. By the looks of it, it was a 2-story house.

The team walked inside the temple, and was greeted by a monk, who bowed towards them.

"You must be the shinobi the priestess hired." He said with a sincere voice.

"Yes we are" Desu answered fast and intolerant.

"I will take you to her" The Monk answered in an unwavering sincere voice.

The team followed him through the hall of the temple until the came to a big room. The room was painted in red with many lanterns lighting up the room, yet it was still a bit dark inside, this was due to the shadows that also were cast by the lanterns. In the middle of the wall, opposite to were the door was, there was a bed enclosed by pink see through curtains, though one could only see the silhouette of a body lying within it.

"I have brought the shinobi to you, my princess." He said as he bowed towards the bed.

"Thank you. You are dismissed, I will exchange words with these three shinobi." A voice said from behind the pink curtains.

The monk bowed once more and left the room. Leaving the team alone with the priestess. It was silent for a little while. But then the team could see movement inside the bed. The Princess stepped out of the bed. She was a young girl, with long blond hair, shining as the purest form of silk. Her slender body was covered only by a very thin clothing, it looked more like a garb that used the same type of cloth as the thin curtains around the bed. White as the snow was it's color and it was pressed tightly against her slim body, showing her curves as if there was no cloth. Her skin was pale, and her face was graced with purple eyes. Purple eyes, eyes that were filled with dedication. The air around her gave of the feeling of a self-confident woman. The way the light made her eyes shine, gave her an aura of erotic tension. Her slow and confident movements gave her an hypnotic and confident appearance. Almost like that of a goddess. The sight of the young princess enthralled Khane and Desu. They felt weird since they couldn't release their eyes from her. The priestess stroke Desu's chin while smiling and deeply looking into his eyes, he was glued to her, and so was Khane it was as they had lost consciousness.

Out from nowhere Anasya's foot collided with the stomach of the priestess, the impact sounded like the barrier being shattered and was so powerful that a shock wave blew away some dust. The priestess flew against the wall as her face suddenly changed appearance, showing signs of an unforgettable pain and she held herself around the impact area, crying out.

Into the room charged the monk and he jumping towards Desu. Desu started to snap out of the Genjutsu that had been cast, and when he heard the monks battle cry it all went so fast, not even Khane or Anasya noticed, the speed of Desu's hand seals were to fast, they only saw that he turned against the enemy that had leaped against him holding a kunai.

Suddenly the Monk turned into a Genin from Konoki. The Genin was pierced by Desu's arm. Desu's arm didn't show that he had used his fingertips. The enemy was pierced by Desu's whole palm leaving a big hole in the chest area and the Genin was hanging in the air resting on it.

Desu's expression was blank and emotionless as he threw the Genin's body onto the floor looking at Khane and Anasya.

"One nuisance gone, one seems down which makes only one left" He said still showing no second thoughts that this was a test and that they shouldn't kill their enemies just make them unable to continue.

The temple disappeared and showed a hill near a lake, but in the distant they saw the temple behind the trees, they weren't to far away from it.

"Lets take care of the last one who should be at the real temple before our mission is over" Desu continue while he walked towards the real temple and passed the girl that was laying unconscious on the ground.

When they arrived at the real temple, they saw a shadow jumping outside a window. Khane swiftly pursued the fleeing character and tripped him while pointing his katana's at the suspicious character laying before him, who yelped as he saw Khane towering over his defenseless body.

"What where you doing in the temple! What is your mission!" Khane snapped against the boy.

"We was supposed to stop the defending Ninjas and," the young Genin gulped, "and kidnap the priestess, but someone beat us to it." he replied with a shaky voice.

Khane turned around and disappeared back towards the temple to inform Desu and Anasya about what he had heard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere deep in the forests at an seemingly open grassy field, screams could be heard... until they vanished just as fast as they had erupted, everything went calm again only the sound of the wind blowing through the leafs of the forest near and the movement of the grass could be heard, It was to quiet, As if it was in the eye of a raging hurricane. DG and Gand tried to follow Gerard's tracks and when they came closer to the field which they had heard the screams the smelled the stench of blood. Around 30 meters from them in on the open field a small figure stood, holding a ravaged body hanging in his right blood drenched hand.

They stopped and looked at him and noticed two other teams came to look what happened near them, of course they where curious since the strategy to survival was to know who to fight and who not to.

Gerard suddenly appeared towering over DG striking against him as if he would be an enemy, the kunai made a a deep cut in his chin but nothing more since Gerard found other preys to play with, it became a slaughter Gerard launched himself against the other teams, who desperately tried to flee, some stayed and fought but it all was in vain. It didn't take long before they all where laying lifeless on the ground, and some off them where even Genin's from Glacier. DG and Gand then realized that something had happened with Gerard and ran away, fled back towards the gate that they had ventured into this nightmare hours ago.

It didn't take them more than 2 hours to come to the gate which they started to bang at, screaming for help that Gerard had gone mad and was killing everything in sight attacking and killing ninjas from Glacier and also themselves.

The examiner on the inside told them to calm down, he then called for advice of his superiors, who passed the question on until it reached the Kage's. The Kage's immediately started to discuss the matter, No matter if the rules didn't say it wasn't allowed to kill, everyone agreed upon that the two Genin's chose to forfeit from the exam, DG was helped by a medic ninja and Gand was brought to the Kage's to explain what had happened, all in all Gerard had killed what they knew of at least 9 persons but they weren't sure of how many that were laying on the field. The Kage's sat silent and thinking until the Kage of Konoki broke the silence.

"We should send a team of examiners to the area to confirm the casualties and report back what they have seen, after that we will make the call if we are going to end the exams." The other Kage's just nodded and so a team of 3 examiners in the rank of Chuunin went to the grounds, but there was more than just one team on the ground, it was four. The mission they had gotten was two sides which where going to create a joined group against teams that where defending a strategic place. So Gerard had wiped out 6 teams all by himself and also tried to kill his own members.

The examiners labeled this not as part of the exams anymore. This had just become an A-rank mission that was a life threat of any Genin inside the gates....

When the report came to the Kage's they all blamed Glacier for letting such an instable person into the exam and demanded that ANBU's would hunt the boy down before more people would be hurt. The Kage of Glacier was forced to listen, though he agreed on the decision that Gerard was to get caught and questioned he didn't want him dead as the others wanted him, putting him along side a A-ranked criminal.

Glaciers Kage dispatched 2 ANBU teams consisting of 4 persons each a long with the 3 Chuunin's that already were in pursuit of Gerard. Gerard had to be captured at any cost, and so a seemingly endless hunt began within the exam area that would shake Glacier for many years to come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desu listen to what Khane had said and like predators they searched the temple area for tracks of the shinobi that had been able to kidnap the real priestess. It took a little while but they found a track and headed the same way, increasing their speed until they ran as fast as they could. It was now a race against the clock, if the team that had caught the priestess come to the assigned extraction point. Then all Desu's hard work and of course that of Khane and Anasya would all be in vain, and they would have to repeat this exam next year instead. Something they didn't want, they wanted to progress forward towards the next step in the future.

As they ventured further and further away from the temple in search of the team who now was considered the biggest hinder for them to clear this test they started to get more and more uneasy, it was as if thick...thick mist had surrounded them. The tracks got fresher and fresher for every step they took, for every minute that went on they seemed to catch up to the team ahead.

Suddenly they saw silhouettes in a grove not far from where they stopped, it was four people resting. Desu glared at the four shadows in the grove, griping his kunai ready to attack. He was disappointed in himself, in his team and the failure that had happened, he should have cleared this stage hours ago. Eagerly he waited, like a lion laying in ambush, close to its unaware prey.

Khane and Anasya also took an offensive stance, waiting for the right time to strike and take the priestess away. If they succeeded they would take the princess towards their gate to finish this stage and hopefully show the Kage's that they are Chuunin material.

They looked at each others one last time, while building up their courage and strength in their legs so that they would be ready to rush in, but the split second they directed their eyes towards the grove again it was five shadows, the new shadow struck one of the shadows that was bigger than it lifting it up and with fast movements it drew a kunai from the holster behind it's back and with a horizontal movement struck the neck area of who it held, as it released it's grip a kick was delivered which sent the body flying through the air and through the bushes landing next to Anasya, it was a Glacerian Genin with a deep cut that made blood gushing out of the vein in the throat, the Genin looked with her muddy eyes at Anasya and laid her hand on her leg as if she would like to say something, but before anything that could seem clear the little strength left the muddy eyes and they became lifeless. The Genin's hand slid of Anasya's leg. Anasya was shocked and couldn't help to start feeling uneasy, something was clearly wrong. She tried and tried to revive her with the medical skills as tears started to flow. Because this girl she recognized her, the more she looked at the lifeless body, those still eyes that had froze, the more uneasy she became. It was a girl living some blocks from her home, someone that she remembered that in her young age had played with had now in an early age just vanished, In an exam that was not supposed for unnecessary killing, With a loud cry she became more and more desperate trying to revive her, how would she face this girls parents, siblings...How was she supposed to face their old playground now.

Khane and Desu reacted to Anasya's feelings with rage and as soon as they launched themselves towards the grove there was only one shadow left standing there, a small chuckle could be hear as it rose towards a laugh, and a shock wave of killing intent exploded from within the grunge. It was far superior to what they ever felt, not even a single Currenteer they fought before had emitting this, but Anasya's eyes narrowed as she got shocked and looked with teary yet angry eyes towards the shadow and blood filled grove as she said.

"_Gerard-kun......"_

Khane and Desu turned around looked at Anasya, as if they had heard some kind of joke, Sure Gerard was strong but was not killer material. But they quickly looked back and before them Gerard was standing with his eyes concentrated on them. These purple eyes shone and his seemingly unaffected face that showed no signs of feelings or implying on what he just had done was wrong, it was as if they looked right into a turbulent black hole, which thirsted to suck everything within itself and consume it into nothingness.

They took some steps back while looking at Gerard that acted odd, not as his normal self.

"What the hell is wrong with you!! You ignorant brat!" Desu angrily screamed as he snapped out of his sudden confusion due to Gerard appearing out of the blue, soaked in blood all over his body and on his clothes.

"Desu...is that you?" Gerard said with unaffected voice, to be frank it more sounded a bit happy as if it lit a spark on new fuel.

Gerard's eyes focused on Desu and he smirked, as his hand gripped the kunai harder, more firmly. Khane noticed the intention that was merging within Gerard and acted on impulse swinging his sword as fast as he could making the kunai fly away as it clashed against the katana.

"Gerard what the hell are you trying to pull here!" Khane screamed out in pure rage towards the boy he had clashed with.

Gerard only looked at the ground, His face was hidden underneath the shadow cast on it, but a faint malice smile could be seen.

"The weak shall perish, and the strongest shall emerge, the feelings shall be crushed underneath the fate, just like the strong shall prevail." And he started to swing his kunai towards Khane who went into defense phase trying to parry and block all the attacks, it all seemed like a beautiful dance, filled with a melody that came from the steel that clashed, the panting and the grunting. The movement was swift and graceful as they dodged, parried and attacked each other. It seemed endless just like a starlit sky casting it's light onto a bed of flowers. True beauty, but it wasn't a beauty you wanted. For it still was showing a depth of hatred and sorrow emerging from them both.

They fought for a long time before Desu also jumped in and Khane and Desu where in favor pushing Gerard further and further down, making it easier for them to make him unable to continue.

But Gerard became fiercer, he was making fewer mistakes and his eyes became stronger and brighter. It seemed that a headlight could be seen when he moved, Khane and Desu ready themselves for the use of Ninjutsu, Now not trying to put him down and capture him, but with the intention of killing him if necessary, and when they had gotten some distance they saw that Anasya was gone, she wasn't near them.

"Shit! A Genjutsu" Desu screamed towards Khane who looked at Desu with a serious face.

Then it was as if Desu was impaled by something, a great wound opened up and blood flew around and gushed from the open wound, as Desu's face got pale and his eyes muddy.

Khane screamed and ran towards Desu's body, and the Genjutsu vanished. Showing that one of Khane's sword had been stricken into Desu's body impaling him from the back, some meters away Anasya laid lifeless.

Khane became enraged launched himself in a fury he never felt before, But his skill was sloppy and Gerard managed to avoid and parry easy, while laughing.

"The weak has now perished, and the strong one is left" He said while Khane had launched himself towards Gerard once again.

But Gerard stood still until the last second when he delivered a kick right into Khane's chest, Khane flew to the ground, unconscious….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Khane woke up, and the sunlight hurt his eyes, and he saw a white roof, He turned his head towards the right and saw a window showing nothing but some clouds drifting through the blue sky and the strong and warm light of the sun. He sat up and looked around, where he saw Desu and Anasya in beds next to his, soundlessly asleep.

"Hmm, so it wasn't a dream" he said to himself while looking out through the window again.

The slide door opened and in came his sensei and his family along with Anasya and Desu's father.

"As you can see they are all okay, they just need to rest a bit to fully recuperate." He said with a serious voice but it still showed relief.

And when the sensei and the family had entered the room, the slide door once again opened up, but this time after a knock, it was the Kage.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I want to speak with them alone if that is okay" He said with a sincere voice. The parents and the sensei left to wait in the waiting room.

"So Khane how do you feel?" he asked with the same warm tone and expression.

"I guess I'm okay, I'm more worried about Desu and Anasya, but they seem to be fine."

The Kage only nodded while he looked at the scenery outside the window.

"I'm sorry you all had to go through this, we have lost many good persons, And Gerard is in custody for interrogation." He said with a more serious voice as he took a deep breath and continued.

"This is the saddest thing I've encountered under my life as Kage, I've never heard of such brutality neither have any of my predecessors, this was a dark day in Glaciers history, But the lost one will be remembered, mourned and the tears that now are shed reflects on that I might not be suited as a leader." He said as he paused again.

Khane wanted to scream that it wasn't true, the Kage was excellent, a respectful person and a good role model for any shinobi.

The Kage continued.

"This scenery is beautiful, all these crystals laying around, so pure and peaceful. I wish we all could be as the snowflakes, But it seems that one have been stained, and that is my fault, as a leader but also as this villages father. Gerard I'm sorry that I couldn't help you" The Kage then ended with a sad tone in his voice.

"...The weak shall perish, and so they have, you show the sign of weakness just like those others.... I shall give you freedom, I shall liberate you from that weakness, I will show you what strength is." Gerard's voice said inside of the room.

Khane quickly turned his head and saw Gerard standing inside the room, with Desu's forbidden technique fully charged, He then leaped towards the Kage who also had turned to face Gerard, but the Kage's expression was of sadness and sorrow.

"I have failed you Gerard, I should helped you enjoy your time here." he said as the technique hit him and the wall behind exploded, throwing Khane and the others through the wall into the hospital hallway, The last thing Khane saw was a blurry image of dark smoke and fire, With the silhouette of Gerard's body that had turned facing him, a voice echoed through his ringing ears.

"Till next time Khane-senpai" With the happy voice Gerard possessed in the first week after they first had meet.

Then like curtain falling everything went black.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	20. The Rebuild of the past and the journey

_Chronicles Of Glacier_

_Chapter 20:_

_The Rebuild of the past and the journey towards the future_

They went far hidden within the forests and deep valleys, on the way back towards Glacier. However Hanazawa didn't really agree on going to that village, He was a Curretian after all and so he nagged about her kidnapping him and that he was a friend of the Curretian Kage and top Shinobis of the village, They would surely seek revenge and she would get caught.

For hours he continued nagging, Until she finally got enough.

"You little annoying boy, can you for once just shut the hell up!, YOU ARE NOT FROM CURRENT! YOU ARE RAISED WITHIN GLACIER." She screamed towards his face, when she single handled held him with his legs dangling in the air.

Her eyes were sharp, like the edge of a sword ready to strike without hesitation.

"Y-yes M's..." he said as he was engulfed by her capturing eyes, he tried to stop looking into them, But he was unable to, he was dragged into their depths, Engulfed within her seriousness he nodded towards her, The tension then disappeared, it was like it had never been there, instead he feelt loved and a warm feeling as he still couldn't take away the eyes from hers, she was now smiling towards him. She putt him down and ruffled his hair.

"you know Hana-kun, I know that you are confused, but you know that it all will be ok. Trust me? Ok?" she said with a gentle subtle voice while tilting her head towards the right. Her black long silk like hair, made it all to a beautiful scene that washed away all doubt. The dust shining forest that casted it's shadow and the light that penetrated the tree tops had that magic touch to it.

He couldn't help but to smile back to her as she held her hand in his hair after she had ruffled it. He then followed her silently as the path changed it's appearance from step to hilly, from deep forest and finally to the great step, with only bushes and yellow grass that managed to live in this semi frozen landscape under the gigantic mountain chain that separated it from the land of pure white snow and fierce blizzards.

For days they had wandered, slowly progressed forward within enemy borders avoiding non shinobi villages and open roads, staying hidden in the shadows of any possible human contact.

This of course wared them down, due to the food supply becoming more dense and even the animal life became more and more scarce. A few miles into the tundra they found a hole under a big rock, it was nothing near the rock, it was as if someone had just randomly placed it there, They took shelter under it and the girl made up a fire from the last bit of wood they had in her backpack for them to keep the temperature that had over the last few hours dropped drastically, it surly was under minus ten Celsius by now and the weather had turned more fierce with high air moisture making it seem even colder and put up a big strain on their bodies. Though the fire protected them from the cold temperature and warmed up their wet clothes it still wasn't enough. The girl grabbed Hanazawa and dragged him into her embrace to keep him warm, holding her arms around his stomach, Hanazawa fell asleep almost instantly resting against her.

She looked at the entrance with glued look, and if someone looked from outside the only thing they could see would be a fire and a dark shadow with eyes that burned like the fire.

The cold fierce dusk became to dawn and a strip of light searched it's way through the entrance under the rock, only partially lit it up. The girl gently laid Hana on near the glowing fire before slowly sticking her head outside the entrance to see how the surroundings now looked, there was a thick fog around the tundra and not a soul could be seen in the distance, it seemed okey for now and due to them using the last piece of wood for this fire they quickly needed to climb over the mountains and get to the bottom of it on the other side if they would like to be able to live through this.

She then got back into the hole and waked him up from his slumber.

"We need to move now if we want to be able to cross the mountains and emerge on the other side." she said with a serious yet gentle voice towards him, as she helped him up on his feet.

"Okay Miss" was only he said with a tired voice still trying to get more conscious and focused on what happened around him.

"And Hana-kun, you can call me Mayumi-Neesan" She said with a happy voice before she instantly dragged him out forcing him to run towards the beginning of the mountain chain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The village of Glacier who still suffered from the Civil war still had funerals and rebuilding the areas that had suffered from collateral damage. Many Shinobis had fled from the village, those that was loyal to Desu even after his death, and by a whim they tried to join Current and the other villages in hope of finding peace and be defended from the hunter shinobis that would be after them.

The village stood without a kage though and this showed great weakness to all outsiders, the quickly needed someone strong enough to take the place, and if it couldn't be permanently they needed a temporary one until everything eased down a bit. The nominated was of course Khane, Anasya but also Jubei a man who wasn't longer bound to the village yet always had served it, He was powerful and a respected Shinobi through out the whole known world, there was no one that didn't know of his name or accomplishments. He was a legend so to speak.

Anasya turned down the offer since she had her hands filled with treating Panama, who still was alive, it must have been a miracle, and this Jounin surely possessed a strong will and a strong heart seeing that he saved Khane from the destructive Jutsu Desu unleashed towards him, He was a hero without a doubt.

Between the treatments Khane and Anasya had countless of conferences with other higher shinobis of the village to trying to come up with a solution and trying to find the new leader of the village.

Khane kindly refused as he didn't see himself as a good leader in that sense, however he would help finding someone suitable.

A week passed and the rebuilding showed progress, slowly the village started to look more like it former self, though it would take months for that to happen, Panamas life wasn't in danger anymore and the fight to keep him stable was finally over, he was soundly asleep now, resting his now patched up body only undergoing minor surgery treatments to fix his trashed chakra veins, something only Anasya knew nowadays, But she thought it was time to choose three new students to pass on her skills to.

Tenari,Kotoko,Fooze and Kaze had returned to the village and helped out with what they could, so did all Genins, though they helped the civilians more than actual labor, they still helped rebuilding the village. But they all missed their brother and comrade, he who had been lost for a long time now. They all thought he was dead, killed by an enemy ninja. This had saddened them but there was no time for sorrow now, at least not over a single person, the village had suffered far to much more that it seemed out of place and selfish. But it was still there lurking within them all, oh how they all prayed that they at least could see him go away happy instead of at the grip of an enemy.

The hunter nins was scattered on a wide area around the village searching for the traitors that fled, there was over four squads out looking the borders early in the foggy morning, lead by Jubei as a commander commanding all through earphones, they were acting as a search and destroy party and first line of defense. One of the teams was stationed near the mountains and patrolled the area around it, when they suddenly saw a very odd shaped silhouette emerge within the fog, at first they thought it was an animal and didn't pay much attention to it, but as it grew bigger and came closer they could see it was a person having someone on their back.

They informed Jubei about the suspicious persons and asked for what action they should take, it was clear they were not civilians due to closest road where miles away in the more easy climbed parts of the mountain chain.

"Surround them and restrain them, lets take them in for questioning." He said calmly and dispatched the closest squad to help restraining them, he himself also got on his way towards the area to directly confront them.

And so without a warning the two persons were surrounded by shinobis, The girl slowly eyed the suspicious shadows that now was around them, waiting for confirmation of friendlies or enemies.

One person emerged closer to them, walking up slowly and unconcerned of any threat that she could prove to be.

"Stay where you are, it is futile to try anything, you are surrounded by four hunter nin squads" The male voice said as he stepped into their line of sight.

She looked at him, giving out a fierce killing intent, like a lioness defending her cub from starving and mad hyenas, not leaving anything open, she didn't respond towards his empty threat.

"I say again, Give up or we will take you down with force" the male voice said again still calmly walking up towards them.

But when he got a glimpse of her face it was as if he saw a ghost, he couldn't believe it.

"Mayumi! Is that you! You know you have quite the bounty on your head for leaving glacier like that seven years ago!" he screamed towards her.

She looked surprised, the voice started to sound familiar, more and more with every word that was spelled out by the mans tongue, and then it struck her as lightning.

"Ha ha ha Scarz-san is that you? Surely I know that I am considered a criminal, however not entirely. In the eyes of many I am. But that isn't the point, we need to hurry, give me a blanket,start a damn fire and for god sake stop standing there looking stupid, We need something warm." She said with a sarcastic and amused voice.

Scarz quickly became confused, she took command in second and started to order him around.

"Who do you think you are! You are a criminal and will be punished as such!" he ended smirking.

"SCARZ! Now is not the time, can't you see I kinda have a situation HERE! And I do not care about this bounty and criminal thing right now, what I do care of is getting Takeos boy safetly to Glacier, BUT to do SO we need to stop him from freezing to death! Is that clear!" She said while raising her voice to get him to understand.

"Yes Mam!!" was all he answered and did what he was told.

A while after the fire had been put up and Hanazawa was treated Jubei arrived, he saw Mayumi sitting next to Hanazawa letting him rest on her lap, He walked up to her and Scarz that was close.

"Good Job Mayumi, you managed to find him finally after all these years, I bet you are happy now seeing how you finally once again get a hold of your own flesh and blood, and it seems your infiltration mission was a success 12 years ago. I'm sorry that you had to do it while you where pregnant." Jubei said with a calm and happy voice.

"Yes Jubei-sensei, I am happy, really happy, However the Curretians knows about the pendant and I guess it won't take long until they try to gather it, a great war might emerge soon on Glacier, and from what I heard it has suffered a lot under the civil war, for that I am sorry." she answered while caressing her sons hair as he soundless slept on her lap, Not knowing he was finally on his way home again... hidden within the land of pure white, though as peace finally ends, new problems arises in the distance, waiting for the right time to make their move on this seemingly endless board of chess filled with darkness and despair.

**Author note: Well here is chapter 20 sure it isn't as fast paced filled with action,comedy and or romance, but it is a build up, we do need build ups in stories also. Chapters that connects and lay foundations to new interesting things. I also have started to re-use characters again as you can see, putting in a couple of new ones in the last and this one, and surely more will come later on as the story progresses.**

**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and that you enjoy the story.**

**Remember to write a comment/review of what you think.**

**I also want to say thanks to every this story has gone over 6k readers since I started, which for me feels pretty awesome, I didn't think it would get that many. Well thanks and as I said review! You can do that even if you are not a member!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Reveling Truth

**Author Note: Hi everyone sorry for the long update, I have actually had this chapter half finished for over 3 weeks but due to funerals and me getting into school again on distance which means that I have to study at home made me unable to continue on it, also I had a friend from TNR visiting for 4 days so that also made me unable to work on this chapter.**

**Anyway in this chapter I introduce new peoples that are players from TNR, I will post information at the bottom of this chapter of who they are and so on, so that I do not spoil for you all ^^ some will notice at least one of the players asap.**

**Anyway please enjoy Chapter 21 and please review on this site. Even if you are not a member of it you can, and please spread the words of the story.**

**I would also want to thank all of those that have read this story so far, I have gotten over 6600 Hits and for that I'm thankful that you are bearing with me.**

**Sincere Rickard "Hanazawa" Palmqvist**

For over a month he had now searched for Glaciers most wanted person, Through the depths of the darkest forests to the highest of mountains, Far from any civilian settlement his search had brought him, He hadn't rested for over a day and was now very tired when he found an old trail, somehow he continued down it and found a huge ruin of a temple, built in stone it showed that this solid building was very old and forgotten, thick fog surrounded the wet and humid grass plain that the building was on completely surrounded by the jungle that he had emerged from. He was happy to find some sort of shelter. He walked towards the entrance of the temple which was positioned within alley , it was big and the walls had many different symbols on it, all carved nicely into the stone as if it where a tale of the origin of this great temple. When he opened the great stone door he saw a strip of light emerging from the roof of the building lightning up the some parts of the great room that was behind the door, he noticed though something was quite odd, some torches was burning, all hanging in their respective place on the walls. In the middle was a statue of a man with serpents around him, he was sitting on his knees and his face was facing slightly upwards, as if he was looking at someone, this interpretation was also confirmed quickly because of the statue seemed to reach towards the same direction he was facing, But there was something odd though, two of the serpent statue parts was broken, as if their heads had crumbled when the sand of times had turned its never ending wheel and torn the stone to such a state, But no other part of the statue had as much as a small crack or hole.

Around the statue there was carved out lines going all around and into the statue in the end of those carved lines where seven pillars of stone a little higher than around four feet, with only a carved hole, the hole was made of some sort of gem, it was very light blue almost azure, he was sure he had seen that gem somewhere before but couldn't remember where, He inspected the room and the statue trying to find whoever it was that lived in here, he wasn't scared he was acting more calm than any other would have, he did have confident in his skills.

Maru proceeded through the room into a long hallway also had the strange carvings similar to the ones on the outside wall, still he walked calmly down the hallway and down the straight stairway to a another great door, he hesitated here for a while staring at the door, he was still as calm as ever but there was something inside of him not to take a single step inside the door, he tried to shake the uneasy feeling away and barely managed to do so, the feeling annoyed him because he didn't feel scared or frighten it just felt like a step into the room meant death, call it instinct of a warrior. But a real warrior confronts such a feeling, letting his instinct guide him. A warrior is nothing if he doesn't constantly put himself in such positions where he can raise above the weak and confront the strong, This was what Maru though, How he lived, to always be balancing on the tip of a sword, letting the tip remind him of the pain of living. One is either dead or delivers it. That was a real shinobi, a real warrior of the shadows.

He put his both hands onto the big door of stone, and with the strength in his arms he pushed it open as his feet's kept moving forward into the next room, and his instinct didn't fool him, ten concentrated eyes landed on him, all filled with an unspeakable blood lust, however even if they where rested on him, He just felt as if he was looked right through, their gaze was something else. Suddenly he got struck by sword, piercing the left side of his chest, the blood gushed out and he fell to the ground dead.

But he found himself untouched as if he fell for a genjutsu, different illusions of him dying followed, all that didn't take place in reality, neither did any off the shadows move, all was played out by his instinct telling him to get out of this room or the worst could happen.

His eyes had just drowned in one of the shadows, yet his desire for strength pursued him to continue forwards.

"_be it awaiting death But I will not falter till I achieved what I need"_ Maru thought to himself, while constantly fighting off the creeping fear that slowly started to grow from within his torn and already twisted heart, searching it's way around it, gripping it and finally make him succumb to the never ending fear making him unable to even think other than that his room would be his resting place, his crypt and his tomb. A forgotten place where no one would ever find him...

He took a another step into room, overcoming the fear, he might be a sheep walking straight into a wolf den, but he would not give up without a fight. The group slowly observed the young mans overconfident trespassing, they where amused that he was unaffected by the atmosphere, one of the shadows, a slim build yet he was taller than the others nodded towards the smallest one that Maru saw was also very slim and the built was feminine, The one responded with calmly walking towards Maru showing no hesitation at all, and when he made himself ready, drawing his katana, having a firm grip on it and stood in a stance, she was gone for just a brief moment, his eyes scanned the room quickly of her presence and when they once again faced the group she was standing there on the tip of his sword, glaring right into his eyes, she was no longer clothed by the shadow but instead of the light, she wared nothing but a white cloth, that concealed her hands, His facial expression showed sign of confusion, mixed with something he couldn't understand, the feeling inside of him the hatred he once had, disappeared, vanished. He couldn't understand, he couldn't grasp this twisted reality, He became so shocked that he lost his grip, his balance and fell backwards towards the stone floor.

"_Welcome home Maru-chan, I have been awaiting you_" the girl said as she landed easily on her feet and walked towards him.

"_How can this be! You are suppose to be dead, gone in the otherworld awaiting my revenge!_" He screamed back towards her trying to fend her off as if she was a ghost of the past haunting him.

"_I never died, My mission was comprehended and but one person found out, I staged it as if I died, I vanished, that was my destiny, it was the way it was suppose to be, just as we all knew that you would walk in here today on this very hour opposing your fear and finding what you have been searching for._" She replied calmly.

"_What the hell are you talking about! You should be dead, yet you are even older than what you should be! This Genjutsu is my end I will die here, yet I am not sad, I did get to see you one last time Siyah-chan and for that I am thankful to my reaper, to the one that soon will strike me down._"

Out of nowhere a little bigger person comes flying...

"_You Prick! Do not flirt with Siyah-chan that easily! I will never forgive you!_" he says as his feet hits the chin of Maru sending him flying straight into the stone wall, cracking it on the impact. The Boy who now stands next to Siyah lifts his right hand showing of his victory.

"_Yosh! That should have killed that pervy trespasser and thought him that no one speaks or get friendly with my Siyah-chan_" He then faces her smiling happily as a sign he awaits praising, but instead what he sees is hell itself, burning eyes and a raging girl that sends him flying into the stone wall himself only to get his both hands nailed to it with kunais that penetrated his hands." She slowly walks towards the boy that is now nailed and starts making hand seals, as she still shows that she is going into pure rage.

"_he-he....Siyah-chan....Hime... p-please calm down....I-it was a-a joke...._" The boy answers with a dumbstruck grin as he understands that he now will get the biggest beating of his life....if it will survive it...

But from within the shadows the three that only observed now slowly walked towards the light while one voice Maru recognized could be heard echoing inside the room.

"_Siyah...That is enough! And Kansei... is that a way to greet our new ally_." the voice said as the person became visible when he walked into the lit place in the room.

"_Gerard!_" Maru said highly to himself.

"_Indeed, Maru-kun , I have had high hopes for you and you have done great so far._" Gerard answered as he walked up to Maru that was lying on the floor after the blow.

"_you have been watching me?!_" Maru responded a bit confused.

"_Yes from the very beginning, from the day when you meet Siyah up until today, I have always known where you are and what you have done, And killing Takeo was but amusing to watch, Hilarious it was all that wrath, all that hate you possessed giving you enough strength to kill him. It was pure entertainment of the highest grade, such entertainment one only can dream of seeing, all those feelings, struggling towards each others and the passion it has as it beautifully gives birth to a new flower within a another soul.... simply marvelous!_" He says as he smirks, while glares at Maru with an insane passion of chaos erupting within his deep dark eyes.

Siyah then Jumped Maru giving him a hug and kissed his forehead, standing over him with her slim body, Maru became paralyzed, Nothing made sense. She is suppose to be at least three to four years younger than him. Yet here she stood looking almost two years older, The question rose more and more from within him.

"_How the hell can you look like you are around seventeen, Eighteen!?_" He asked with a confused tone while blushing from the kiss she gave him.

She looked into his eyes with hers, They shined as if they never would have hurt a soul before, She then smiled beautifully towards him and her lips started to move, it was as if lightning struck him, when he heard the words it was as if he turned deaf, her lips just moved silently before him, Her words were.

"_Because I am seventeen Maru-chan_" she happily replied, while she smiled and tilted her head a bit and then embraced him as if he would be a teddy bear before she spoke again.

"_Soon I will be a mama, and you a papa!_" she then suddenly with out warning spouted to him, still with that happy and cute tone in her voice, smiling happily. Maru fainted all the information and shocks where to much for him.

"_Hell yeah!!! Siyah-chan you killed him for me! You really love me_" He responded to her as he jumped towards her with open arms trying to embrace her trying to express all off his love.

But her feet was lightning fast and Kansei just fell to the floor, also unconscious wearing a ridiculous smile, it looked as if the pain was happiness in some weird perverted way.

The two that had been standing concealed within the shadows made their appearance into the lit up parts.

One of them where a long man with brown hair, he was average built with broad shoulders.

"_Gerard are we really going to have to rely on this girl and her words. And now we have a another pipsqueak to take care off...What is the point of taking this boy in! What good can he possibly do._"

He said with a disgusted and disrespectfully tone towards Gerard, while he looked at Siyah who desperately tried to wake Maru up by continuously slapping his face, which had started to turn red and bruised due to the force in each slap.

The other one remained silent only analyzing the situation that had been granted until he finally spoke.

"_I think what Gerard mean is that this Boy here know where one of the three last pendants are hidden and already have been in contact with one of them not to long ago, But Kagemiya this particularity one seems to be raised by you. I already have an apprentice as you know, and it is vital for you to have one if we are going to succeed, you do know that._" He said with a monotonic voice towards Kagemiya without looking at him, his eyes where focused on Kansei who still was lying on the ground not moving an inch.

"_That is ridiculous, why would I need a pip squeak? I have no use for a cockroach like him around me, I myself will just fall into such low standards as him if I would have to have him hanging around me, and if he hangs around me he will surely die slowly, You can have a second brat if you want, maybe they together are a quarter of an useful person, Quinton-San_" Kagemiya Responded.

Quinton stared into Kagemiyas eyes as he spoke slowly.

"_The truth is ugly, But you do know the reason why we need these apprentices...And when we have the pendants we need to move into the next phase, the waiting for the darkness to shine....These small kids missions starts then.... While preparations begins for the final act...._" And with that said Quinton headed outside the temple with his apprentice Kansei leaving Gerard,Siyah,Maru and Kagemiya....

"_It's time to retrieve the other two pendants, the last one in Glacier... will be a little more complicated, and that one I think we all need to participate in getting..._" Gerard said with a rather amused but malicious tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Jubei and Scarz brought Mayumi and Hanazawa back, the four of them went directly towards into the Kages office. Jubei called for Khane and Anasya to come to the office along with Panama, However Panama was still asleep so they had to wait for him but also Anasya who did proceed to do the complex surgery, sure she had stated that it was a minor one at least for someone with her skills, but if any other person tried he would never again be able to perform Ninjutsu or use any chakra ever again.

Then the Glacier Council came into the tower as well, these four old persons sat down in the big conference room, While Scarz got everyone and those to come some green herbal tea, as they waited for the last two to arrive to the scene. But the council wasn't awaited and Jubei Directly looked into the one that usually was the kind of person that talked and gave people orders how things should be.

"_I know why you are here, And I have decided that after much thoughts I will accept the proposal But under one condition, Mayumi will be taken out from the bingo book, Hanazawa will from now on be trained by Khane and me and Scarz And we will tell him the truth about his past, about who he really is and I will also help him achieve it, And since I now have accepted this position with the witness here the council will have no other options to agree to my conditions that I have stated before you._" He looked at them from the middle end of the long table in the conference room, analyzing them as they started to talk to each others about this. To them this was a first time someone cornered them so much and under these circumstances, however they agreed that it might be for the best since Hanazawa had been kidnapped to Current, and a lot of other things resolving him had been weird... They knew a lot but not everything, however it seemed Jubei firmly knew about the stuff that happened around glacier even if he hadn't been in glacier for years or near it.

About three hours later Anasya and Panama came to the room, Panama was in a wheelchair annoyed as he rolled into the conference room helped by Anasya.

"Damn this I can walk...you make me feel like I'm a crippled good for nothing, For god sake let me at least have some pride left, you...you... damn old-ie!" As the last words rolled out his tongue he got struck in the head by something that felt like an blunt object, Anasya just smiled as her fist had hit Panamas head.

"_You do know that I am the one that has fixed you, I can easily do the opposite..._" She said still wearing her cute smile as she looked into his eyes, He became quiet and then just nodded towards her agreeing to being quiet and also stop his complaining.

"_Sorry we are late Jubei-Sama._" She said as she bowed towards him and sat down at the empty chair next to Khane, letting out a small smile towards him.

Everyone was silent for a while, until Hanazawa woke up from his slumber at the couch inside the room, he sat up and looked at all the people that created such an serious tension between them, he didn't recognize them at all, he just felt that he could trust them all, The silence ended with Jubei starting to talk.

"_Many of you here have recently been going through a lot. And I guess you all still do not know the reason why everything is happening or who are behind all of this. Some of you think everything was Desus movement but he was trapped and used to act the way he did, The culprits are former Glacerians, all of them have something to do with this village. This group is extremely dangerous. And all of you know these individuals and even worked with them before. Their leader isn't confirmed or why they are acting this way, however I have gotten information of what they are looking for._" he said as he paused and looked at Hanazawa.

"_Hana could you come here and hold up that pendant so everyone can see it?_" He then said.

Hanazawa did as he was told and went up next to Jubei and stood beside him lifting up the pendant that had been hanging around his neck for so many years without him knowing that it held such an mystery that people would go to the lengths of creating Civil wars and disorder to get their hands on it, or making him become kidnapped by an another village.

"_Thank you Hana, that is enough.... Now everyone are wondering what this pendant is, that not even myself know what it is for more than it is extremely important to them to gather it, also I do know that there is seven in total scattered around the world in different villages, Shinobi as civilian ones, a another piece of information is that the one Hana have is mentioned in the hidden documents in this tower and that it holds some sort of danger to it. The text about it also has the name of all of the Pendants or rather the stones, it is Blood of Orochi... which also is mentioned in the ancient texts before any of the villages we know of, from the time that was Known as The Great War...._" He was interrupted by one of the council members.

"_That is preposterous, That is over four hundred years ago, and most of it has been lost after all the wars that has ravished the villages, it is totally illogical that these pendant have any significant meaning and even if they did we still do have one of them and it can easily be guarded by just locking this kid inside a holding cell in the deepest part of the prison._" Jubei interrupted the ranting council member with an angry voice.

"_Hanazawa will not be sent to an holding cell and even if we did put him inside it, it wouldn't do much One of them already escaped from the cell you are thinking of at an age even youger than Hanazawas, Do you all recall the black day fifteen years ago? When Gerard killed our kage after killing countless of our Chuunins, jounins and the participated in the Chuunin Exam? Surerly you all haven't forgotten that grim and sorrow full day?._

_And Gerard is one of the three that managed to create a Civil war and have almost killed the cease treaty between us and Current, if Currents allies Shroud would follow them in a war this weakened village can say good bye, Do you understand the situation we are put in and those we are up against?!...._" Jubei calmed down before he continued, but Khane and Anasya had froze after hearing that boys name....it had been fifteen years....Fifteen years after they saw the kage get killed before their eyes, and they knew that Khane and Anasya was targeted by the boy, or young man as he was now...Desu had died at the hands of a team mate only because he had been played bye the guy that swore he would show them all true terror, someone which heart was as black as coal...

Jubei then continued.

"_The other two are also from Glacier. First is Quinton which was my student before he disappeared in the last war against Current. And I promise you he is to be taken serious, He showed greater progress than I ever seen in anyone, And he also holds that bloodline.... Then we have Kagemiya from the Kagemiya Clan that died out also in the last war. You all remember their shadow using Jutsus, The bloodline that got advantages in all types of offensive. May it be Genjutsu,Ninjutsu and the use of weapon or Taijutsu. Though he didn't seem strong he still has been training with them and I guess since Gerard has been inside this tower know far to much about stuff, not only that he also possesses the Destruction Orb Jutsu Desu made... and since he managed to destroy a block when he was around fifteen years ago I do not want to know what he is capable of now. So here comes our mission._

_Scarz I want you to dispatch all Hunter nins around our borders to act as defense unit._

_All of them even the Double Zero will act, Khane I want you to help me train Hanazawa so he at least can try defend himself if needed, Anasya should start teaching more of our medical ninjas more advanced medic techniques._

_Mayu you will gather Information.... our priorities is to stabilize the situation at hand, after that we need to contact Current and try to save the treaty, But we also need allies so we need to look towards Shine and Konoki..._

_And Khane you will train him now, I have something I need to do so I will put you in charge until I comeback.... _

_This is an order from Yondaime Aisukage.._" He said as he smiled at the last sentence before everyone left the room to start their individual missions until Jubei cameback and fully embraced that he had become Glaciers new Kage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Characters who are they on tnr**.

Kagemiya – ShadoClone

Quinton – Quinton345

Kansei – Skynet

Gerard – Gerard009

Siyah – NPC I made her XP doesn't exist... I think o-o

Maru – KuroNekoMaru (deleted acc on the game, stopped playing, but still reads the story.)


	22. Chapter 22:Happiness

**Chapter 22:**

**New found Happiness.**

The Sun rose over the village, and so morning came along with the new day, the light washed over the houses like an wave ripping through the water in the sea. Hanazawa woke up by someone sitting at his side caressing his hair, as a stream of light had found its way through a chink.

He slowly opened his eyes and there was a blurry big thing sitting a bit over him, still caressing him, the view got clearer as he blinked a couple of time and it turned into what the kage had explained was his mother, his real mother.....not a lie like back in current.

He looked at her, and couldn't help but let out a small smile. He got a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning Dear, I've made some breakfast for you. Just head into the shower first and then come out to the kitchen, you have a big day ahead of you" She said with a smile as she stood up.

Hanazawa did as he was told and headed towards the shower and afterwards out to the kitchen, where she was sitting reading some mission reports, drinking coffee and munching on a sandwich.

He sat down where the table was laid, and started eating his breakfast. Still feeling that this is a dream, he thought that was would never end, or if he had died he had come to heaven. No matter what it was, he felt happy after all the turmoil and all the lies that had circulated around it finally ended.

"Uhm Mom you did say it was a big day for me, there is something happening?" He asked with a shaky voice since he really wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

She laid down the reports onto the kitchen table and smiled a little.

"Yes dear, remember the meeting we had a couple of days before, you will start your intense training with the Kage....your Uncle." She replied with a gentle and caring voice.

Hanazawa that just remembered shone up as if he was the sun itself, he was going to train with the kage, but other than that he had relatives, and he was going to spend time with one of them. He was finally turning into a normal kid with relatives, with a family and people that loved him.

He just smiled big and nodded back at her before he ate his breakfast fast and headed outside.

"have a fun day with your uncle" could be heard from the kitchen as he passed through the hallway and through the door.

As soon as he came outside he almost ran into Jubei, who was just about to knock on the door.

"Oh so you are ready, and here I was thinking that I would get some coffee with your mother, but well I guess I can take that another time, let's start the training." He said a bit surprised as he started to lead Hanazawa towards the grounds where they were supposed to train, which was a bit more secluded than the other training grounds that genins normally trained in, the regular ones where closer so it took around 3 hours walking time to get to this particularity one.

When they arrived Jubei suddenly turned around and looked at Hanazawa.

"I will be frank with you, You have lost so much time that your regular team are far, far ahead of you. I will help you with that. We do have 4 months until the Chuunin Exam are starting, and depending on what you can do in 3 months, I will let you start with your team again, and you will all be going into the chuunin exam, but if you fail they will get an another member, and still go into the exam while you are forced to watch and wait until next year, Do you understand what im saying and what I mean with this?" He said with a strict tone as if a switch suddenly turned him into Teacher mode.

Hanazawa only nodded a bit scared of the sudden change of mood and approach.

"Good let's start with Taijutsu, you will be sparring one of my clones, your training will be finished when you can make them disappear." He said as a clone appeared. Hanazawa did as he was told and tried and tried to hit the dodging clone. And Jubei watched with strict look at him screaming out the flaws he did, Drilling him hard, when Jubei noticed what poor state Hanazawa was in he said that for every missed blow he will do one push up, one sit up and squat...with weights.

The day went on fast ending up in Hanazawa forced to do over a thousand of all the punishment training, he was unable to even get close of finishing it, But that was not even possible it was more as mental training. When they finally arrived at his home Jubei followed him into the hallway where Mayumi waited.

"So how did the training go" She asked with a curious voice.

"It went well but it will take some time before he will be able to go at it fully, he lacks a lot but that will change pretty soon, he has the heart". Jubei answered before Hanazawa could.

Jubeis comment made him feel a bit weird, the training was a failure in his eyes yet he got praised after all those insults and punishment training. He became confused but didn't say anything, he was too tired to even think more of the training and discarded it as fast as he could, he just wanted a shower and dinner before he would go to bed to sleep and let his hurting body relax.

Weeks passed and the training became more intense, Jubei remained the same, there was no Mr nice guy that complimented him or said he did something good, there was always something that was wrong, And Hana felt that even if there wasn't anything Jubei would just make something up or give him more punishment training, Hanazawa had started to become more straight forward, able to show more feelings and start conversations, his days was all about the intense training though, but life had started to grow on him, always after dinner he went outside doing either training on his own or went out to meet all his friends he once had been going to the academy with, meeting with Kotoko or Tenari or his old team mates. Just hanging and have fun, he was more energetic than he ever was.

Even Jubei had seen that the training started to show promise but didn't say anything, the shell the boy had have wrapped around him had started to crack and an young energetic little boy was being born, The training he changed a bit starting to teach him some Taijutsu Techniques along with harder training and forced him now to run back to his house and to the training grounds 5 times before starting with the days before punishment training that was left before going onto the regular one.

The old friends of his has started to raise questions since he daily was seen getting back a bit tired with the kage, His old team mates was happy for him that he got trained, since they noticed he became more built and his muscles started to show more. But there was an uncertainty, they started to become jealous of the training even though they had an awesome teacher he couldn't be put onto the same level as the kage that also was said to be one of the strongest throughout all times. And so they unintentionally made up excuses not be with him, the only ones that in the end hanged with him was Tenari and Kotoko when she wasn't on missions. They had once been his only family and still saw him as one. Tenari trained often with Kotoko on her spare time and thus they were always together. Tenari and Hanazawa had the same background, both of them coming from the same orphanage, but She was also jealous of him, but not that he trained with the kage but that he had a real family, but none the less she wouldn't abandon him, he was still precious to her, his childhood friend and she still saw him as her little brother.

Kaze and Fooze on the other hand started to train more, they were not happy that the little weakling suddenly was trained by the kage, and felt that if they didn't train just as hard they would be the ones that was laughed at and be useless in the coming Chuunin exam, nothing they intended to be.

One day Jubei said he couldn't train him; he had something else to do but told him that he should do what he usually does on his own. This was the first time Hanazawa was forced to train alone, and intended to make his uncle proud of him, so he pushed himself even harder this day.

His mother also had said she would be home late today, since she was going to a wedding, and that there was dinner in the fridge she had prepared for him the day before.

Most of the jounins had self training today, it was a special day, the wedding of the two most promising jounins Glacier had, to be frank they were the best in their fields after Jubei of course that held the ceremony for them.

"Today we stand here looking at two fine Shinobi, role models and inspiration for all of us, They have deliberately defended Glacier against threats, they were the ones taking down Desu in his most delusional moment, Today we celebrate the forming of a new family...." Jubei said towards the crowd that all was standing before him outside the Kage tower at this sunny and rather warm day.

The crowd roared happily and chanted "Khane!! Go you stud! Finally you're taking the step" The girls in the crowd chanted at the bride "Anasya!! You are lucky, hold onto him tight and never let go of him."

The two of them walked up to the kage, Khane was dressed in a blue silk Yukata with a red dragon print on that was nicely placed on the back holding a red rose in its talons, Anasya had a White silk Kimono with small blue lilies printed on it, all reflecting in the sun, her hair was put up in a bun. They were a really beautiful couple as they walked next to each other up towards the Kage that stood there wearing his Kage clothes, something that Jubei disliked wearing but this was a special moment, even for him.

"Congratulations Khane.... And Congratulations Anasya, as your Kage I am now going to end the ceremony, but before that I have something to announce. The two of you have always in all weather and all times done what has been best for this village, as role models and an inspiration to all others I have decided that you will not only be married to each other, you two will also from now on be an even greater inspiration to all of glaciers Shinobis, I will hereby give you the title of senin and you will no longer be bound to this village, with your remarkable skills and love to this village has given you this promotion. And since there can only be one kage even though I would love to promote you two to it I cannot since I am here and I know that Khane wouldn't want to do all the paper work" Jubei laughed a little as he constantly smiled at them, that also laughed at the last comment.

"Even though that you two have earned something, and this something is this promotion, I hope you do not say no to too many missions, but I have one last mission for you, I want you two, to live a happy life and raise wonderful children together. And so, we will go onto the first half of your mission.... You two will not no matter how much I nag take on any mission for 2 months, which you will only spend with each other..." Jubei continue with a happy tone and once again everyone laughed a lot.

Anasya smiled and kissed Jubei on the cheek before saying something herself.

"It is all thanks to you all that we are here, no matter how good or skilled we are we would be nothing without our friends and fellow villagers, But I gladly accept the mission Jubei and I thank you for the wonderful promotion, Now me and my husband will eat with all our friends here before we leave for ourselves. So everyone please enjoy, and Kage maybe it is time for you to tie yourself down also." she said to the crowd and the last one she said towards Jubei with a smile.

Jubei then Bowed before the newly wedded, and so did all those that attended. Khane and Anasya then returned the Bow towards the crowd and afterwards returned the Bow before Jubei and so the celebration ended with a big dinner, dancing and smiles all over the place until the evening turned into night and everyone went home.

Hanazawa had forgotten the time and had trained so hard that he fell asleep onto the kitchen table with a half eaten plate of dinner. Sound asleep holding the pendant within his hand, tightly gripping it, dreaming away filled with happiness, not knowing that something big would soon once again interfere with his life, something he or no one ever would thought of happen and that would affect him and everyone around him, forever.....

**A/N: Here is the long awaited Chapter, and I am sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long long time but I've been busy with school and other things so I haven't really had time to write on it, But I have planned out things up to chapter 24 and the chapters after will follow soon.**

**Drakiren "Hanazawa"**


	23. Chapter 23:The cracking cage of lies

Months had now passed since Hanazawa had been brought back to Glacier and started his training with the Kage who also was his Uncle, For once Hana felt that he was actually put into the center, he felt love and important, even though he couldn't remember much of his past still he knew that the feeling told him that he had always felt lonely, that feeling was unfortunate still there dwelling but the surroundings calmed it down, He felt that he could breath again, as if he had been dragged down into a deep, deep pond constantly fighting to get up to the surface again where light was, but every time he had fought he would only sink further down to the darkness that still was surrounding him, though his head was above the surface, now there was a cliff to climb, as if he had fallen down a rift or a well. But he didn't think much of how he felt alone and tried to focus on his training, the less he was thinking was for the better, at least that was how he kept on going. He tried to see the best of what was in front of him.

He had been laying on the bed just looking at the roof trying to remember his past, which he unfortunate couldn't and that only agitated and he got frustrated at himself for being unable, in fact he got so frustrated that he rolled out of the bed, he was unable to sleep anyway. He looked at the clock that said it was 2:30 AM, and he sighed as he started to put on an Kimono and strolled out to the kitchen to make something to eat and a cup of tea that might would calm him down a bit. He lit up the kitchen and started to prepare some sandwiches and the tea, after he had prepared he walked outside and sat on the porch gazing at the star filled night slowly eating on his sandwich and drinking his hot tea, Then suddenly it was as if lightning struck him, the pain that immense pain went through his head, he dropped the cup that cracked and spit into shards. as it landed on the porch. He screamed and fell precipitately down onto the porch with his eyes open.

Mayumi heard the scream and jumped out of the bed towards it, where she found Hanazawa laying on the porch with his eyes open. She immediately thought he was dead and screamed out high as she started to use the little medical knowledge she possessed. Making his heart beat, as she laid her hand on his chest she felt a pulse it was even beating normally and she felt weak breathing though.

But there was something else... something glowed from inside his kimono, it was faint but she could see it that cyan like light, pulsating as if it was the light of his heart the light of his soul showing itself along the heart beats, however it didn't pulsate at the same time his heart did.

She reached for it and grabbed it, she could see that the light became fainter, she now knew what it was that was glowing. As she pulled it out, Jubei arrived with some Medical ninjas and Scarz alongside him. Then as her hand was in the open all saw that the stone in the Pendant was indeed glowing and was pulsating, every time it beat the light seemed to get stronger, just barely but that was the feeling of it, They all looked at each others not knowing how to respond, Jubei nodded at Mayumi who looked at Hanazawa, slowly caressing his forehead and gave it a kiss before the medical ninjas brought him inside.

* * *

Hanazawa came to noticing he was in a fetal position, He stood up and started to look around himself, there was nothing everything was black, the floor, walls and roof, there was no sound yet he could hear dripping, his breaths it was as if he was in the nothingness. Suddenly he heard voices echoing, he knew who talked, he recognized it so he turned that way finding himself pushed down a tree by a laughing girl he didn't recognize or he thought he didn't, suddenly he saw her mouth move but there was no sound, only the sound of something dripping. As he fell backwards and landed he blinked and he once again was completely alone in the nothingness hearing only that dripping noise. He couldn't hear from which direction it was since the sound came from all directions echoing, he started to panic since he couldn't grasp what was happening, where he was if he even was alive or not, all he knew that he didn't want this, he started to move forward in a desperate way he paced up to running then he suddenly fell as if something was grabbing his left foot, when he landed he quickly turned around, there was a man holding his leg and blood gushed out from a wound saying something he couldn't hear, but he became more and more frightened by this. The man started to crawl onto him and Hanazawa felt as he had no strength to fight it, he screamed but no sound came.

He closed his eyes when the man was over him and Hanazawa shielded himself with his arms, after a while he open his eyes and all he saw Was a Black Cat mask that was everywhere, and the sound of someone screaming in agony. When he stood he saw a that it was a person that was everywhere tilting in the middle of the air, in the roof, The man laughed, and when Hanazawa looked closer he saw the man that was hurt getting stabbed over and over again. And for some reason he ran towards that scene in anger and threw a powerful kick which went right through the black cat masked man, the scene disappeared yet it was still there all around Hanazawa felt more and more anger kicking and hitting all the persons that one after one disappeared, the laughter and the sound of the agonized screams however remained.

Then the darkness became bright, so bright as if it was the burning sun itself, al around him was flames and an old Woman and a young man the old woman seemed to scream towards the man, it all went in slow motion but he felt that it became hotter and hotter, when he looked away he saw that he now was inside something that was caught up in flames everywhere he turned there was flames, he saw how the man took him, he couldn't move, he was weak, but he saw that over the shoulder of the man the old woman was caught in the bright light which was flames, everywhere there was flames that became so bright that it all turned black and he found himself standing in the middle of nothingness again, because the last he saw was a another figure that got engulfed in those flames, he didn't know who but for some reason all he could feel was sadness, pain and tears had started to flow from his eyes.

Then like paintings things appeared and just as fast disappeared, everywhere there was different pictures, different settings. All flashing some he already seen, he was bombarded by them. All cracking like mirrors appearing and disappearing, the shards of them became scattered on the floor.

Under him who was standing in the middle of it all. Even though many showed good things something started inside of him. Something made him feel angry, something was constantly whispering in his ear.... he couldn't heart clearly but he knew it made him madder and madder, furious to be precise.

* * *

The Medic Ninjas did what they could, Hanazawas lifeless body wasn't as lifeless as it was moments ago, it was now twisting and turning as if it was in constant pain, his eyes was still wide open and his mouth slowly moved as if he was talking yet they couldn't hear anything. The Medic ninja put his ear next to the mouth to see, still he heard nothing, he ordered the other one to get Jubei and Mayumi, something was clearly wrong, it was maybe life threatening.

When the Medic Ninja arrived at the tower he bowed for the kage quickly.

"kage-Sama, Hanazawas condition has worsened and we still have no clue what has happened to him or what, we are fearing that if this prolongs it might endanger his life, I suggest that we contact Anasya right away for assistance, if there is even a chance of fixing this.

With this new information they hurried back while an Anbu member was ordered to get Anasya.

When they got back they heard rambling that was complete nonsense, it was no words just sounds sounding as if he talked.

After a little while the Anbu member and Anasya came and she immediately studied him but not even she found that there was something wrong except what they saw, or they knew something was wrong but they didn't knew what it was or the cause of it, Anasya studied him through fully, over and over again getting more and more agitated that she couldn't find the cause of it as hours passed.

Still caught in the darkness Hanazawa had started to slowly understand that this must be his lost memories, but when he tried to remember, it was as if he got hit over and over again with a hammer smashing his head.

Then that whispering had started to become so loud that he could start to recognize what words that was used so he started to listen harder and harder trying to understand the content of it. Trying to grasp what kind of message it was and what memory it was...

he froze, his eyes became wide open and his arms and legs just lost all the strength they had, with him falling onto his knees just staring at where the roof should be until he tipped over trying to grasp it as it started to echo higher and higher at a much more rapid pace than before, he was now holding his body upwards with his arms only briefly holding him over the floor which he so much wanted to just lay down on. The shards of all the memories that had flashed and cracked formed a picture of three persons. He saw one of them talking, the movements of the mouth matched the words that now echoed so high that he felt that his ears would start to bleed.

"_He must never know that he is only a tool, a thing we must keep alive but nothing more than that , that fool of a kage should lock him away and throw away the key and let him rott only keep him at strength that is needed, he is related to that thing and the means for it to get loose, he is but an object....never forget that....never forget what he is...." _The man said... and suddenly a gentle voice pierced through those that echoed as if it was the voice of an angel a Saviour, the female voice that pierced said.

"_All your life has been a lie, you think you have something while you don't, the faces you know are not faces of friends... but off demons only imprisoning you, why do you think you never been trained? They are afraid of you... afraid of the true person you are..... they will not let you get a linage, never get what you want, they are leading you astray until you die you will remain the same..... all alone..... but there is a chance for you....and it is an easy one. Take your leave and take the pendant with you.... it will guide you to what you yearns most for....." _ and so the voice disappeared echoing what id said until it was but a distant whisper. And the darkness started to turn he could see shapes and light, a girl with golden hair that was sitting half over him, trying to get in contact with him. He moved his hand and shielding himself from the light, it did hurt his eyes and his head was also hurting, but now he did remember all of his past memories, at least of those that he had seen and heard..... he tried to sit up but was forced to lay down. The voices from the golden haired one pierced through the last echoing of that weird voice.

"Hanazawa-kun are you okey?, are you hurt? Can you hear me?" Anasya said while lightly shaking him as she saw that he had waken up from what it now was he had been in.

When he came to be he pushed her away from him, his whole facial expression had become hard, and the way he looked at everyone inside the room was different from what he had done this passed months, it was filled with despise, it was as if his look had turned completely black.

"Get off me and leave me alone. I am fine" he said with a more hissing like voice.

She moved away looking surprised as she turned towards the others over how he reacted, the others showed the exact same faces.

They didn't know what to say or what to do but they decided to leave him be for a little while as he sat up on the couch.

Mayumi and Jubei went into the kitchen shortly followed by Anasya, who immediately said

"I have no idea what has happened or why he reacted the way he did, but something is wrong and I think we should keep an eye at him" She said bluntly and straight forward.

They both looked at Anasya concerned.

"We think we know what is happening..... and it is not good at all." Mayumi said as she looked at Anasya straight into her eyes looking a bit scared.

Shortly after one of the medic ninjas Runs into the kitchen.

"Hanazawa is gone.....! He went on the bathroom and never came back" he said really shocked not really knowing the graveness in this mistake.

Hanazawa ran towards the gates and ran right through it while the gatekeeper started to scream and go after to stop who ever it was that ran like that. After a while he caught up and pinned the boy down on the ground, he then turned the boy facing himself and saw who it was.

"Hanazawa...You.." Was all he said before a sword pierced through his back.

"Lookie what we have here, it's the boy.... Hanazawa I presume, it is an honor to finally meet you, My name is Gerard and I want you to come with me." the man said cloaked in the darkness wearing a malicious smile, Hanazawa knew that he probably was in danger if he disagreed so he just nodded lightly gripping the pendant hard.

The man that said his name was Gerard once again spoke.

"Kagemiya and Quinton you both have been nagging for something interesting than babysitting to happen, well here is your chance, I present to you the kage of glacier and his most trustworthy.....girls...." He said with a funny voice but as soon as the girls landed a bit before him, he then lifted an eye brown.

"Kage....you on a double date? So lovely but you see my friends here are dying for some fun and on fortunate I have to say that Miss Mayumi and Miss Anasya will not be enough to help you you see..." he continued while laughing a bit hysterical at the end. Hanazawa became surrounded himself by 3 people and one of them which he attacked as soon as he just saw a glimpse of the persons face....the Black cat masked boy Maru, However before he knew it he was knocked out.

Quinton looked back to where Hanazawa was subdued

"Bring him back Kansei-Kun and prepare some tea" He said with an smiling face until he lastly turned towards Jubei and his companions again.

"You know we will be able to stop you, you are to close to the village and as soon as I start I will be able to hold you three down just like I did a year ago." Jubei said with an furious voice.

"Oh yes you are correct Jubei Aizukage-san, but what you didn't know was that we are not the same as before, we also learn new interesting things.... and I can always use that... and myself alarm all your little friends." Gerard hissed back in excitement, Not Moving his eyes from Jubei....

And as soon as The three youngster took Hanazawa and was leaving, Mayumi lunged towards them followed by Anasya who both stopped all of a sudden, it was an open path but the two others gave them the feeling that it was an invisible wall before them... a wall of killing intent and within the reach of those two the men called Kagemiya and Quinton.....

Jubei and Gerard both jumped backwards doing hand seals while molding as much chakra they could, both knew enough about each others to not underestimate one and another.....

_**Author note:**_

_**Sorry for the long, Update again, but as you know im a bit busy and I cannot sit and write all the time even if I wanted to. This is The 23**__**rd **__**Chapter out of 30 that will be Volume 1 or Book 1.**_

_**And I will try to update as much as I possibly can but it will most likely be the same type of time frame like between chapter 22 and this one, around a month or 2 depending on how busy I get.**_

_**Other than that I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that those that play TNR put the link of the story in their Nindo if they support this story and maybe spread the word a bit ^^**_

_**Thank you for reading and please put an Review on this site of what you think so far.**_

_**Sincere Hanazawa**_


	24. Chapter 24:

**::Chapter 24::**

"_Hesaki Ganshou no Jutsu!" Jubei screamed while the concentrated Chakra shaped the ground a couple of feet away from him into a pool of molten magma, that almost instantly shaped itself to the tip of a spear, as it projected itself towards Gerard._

_Gerard Launched himself towards the Magma Spear, lightly adjusting the force in his right foot, and when it looked like the Magma spear would hit, Gerard released the force he had been collecting in his foot took a side step to the left as he lowered his body in a circulated movement. And Releasing his own molded Chakra through his hand that was pointed to where Jubei where standing._

"_Shimetsu Kyuutai no jutsu!" Gerard said while Smirking, While the blood filled Orb Went spinning like a gunshot towards it's Destination._

_Jubei released the seal of his spear, as he forced all of his lower body strength to send him flying backwards in a powerful jump trying to avoid that Jutsu, That he knew would kill him if it only hit close to where he was standing, let alone if it actually hit. He could probably raise an Magma wall but the force of that jutsu might make it worse for his comrades that fought near here._

"_Jubei...I'm disappointed" Was all that Jubei heard seeing a second Orb flying to where he was in midair, Jubei was surprised, but he didn't show any signs of that and let his hands work up a series of Hand seals and the orb hit a magma arm that rose from the ground and a great explosion erupted sending Jubei who still was in the air flying backwards, Fortunate enough he managed to flip himself enough to not take any significant damage when his body rolled on the ground letting him be able to lastly land sitting facing his foe._

_The scenery became misty thanks to the snow that vaporized due to the heat the explosion generated and only a a dark silhouette could vaguely be seen pacing itself towards where he was._

_Jubei used all his strength to jump towards it, making the seals of his Magma Spear that projected itself towards the silhouette the instant it the molded chakra reacted on the last hand seal, he could see that it pierced right through it, moments after it fell to it's knees._

_He felt victory stroke him as he breathed heavy and let the mist clear, a small smile crossed his face, but as the mist disappeared, so did the smile that turned into a surprised and sorrow filled scream._

"_Mayumi!!!!!" Jubei screamed rushing towards the body that lifeless hanged while sitting, Before he got close enough Quinton appeared, Looking his way and letting his Sword rest on her shoulder._

"_She is still alive, Depending on your actions, she can still do that Jubei-San" The tone in which Quinton used was more of an warning, as if he didn't want to kill her._

_Quinton Continued to speak towards Jubei that now just stood still with an hateful expression._

"_Stand there and wait until my team has disappeared, and you might be able to save her." The tone was still calm, and it sounded more sad than what he thought he would hear from an enemy._

_Kagemiya Landed next to where Quinton where._

"_Come on kill the bitch" Kagemiya remarked hasty and without any concern or respect towards his enemies, however he stopped there just shaking his head as the look Quinton gave him made him feel a bit uneasy._

"_okey, okey I get it.... Lets leave already, the other bitch is dead anyway so at least one out of three is down" Kagemiya said proudly but with an uneasy tone as turned away from Quinton and disappeared into the shadows of the night, shortly after that a clone came with the body of Anasya, and laid it down next Mayumi._

"_I'm Sorry Jubei" was all that Quinton said as his whole Body turned into a snow figure, and the battlefield that had been lively, filled with noises was completely silent, only letting the sound of the wind blowing through the trees that survived sound._

_Jubei knew there was no way to save Mayumi now when Anasya was dead and all he could do was stare at the star filled night sky._

_Kagemiya danced around the the ground avoiding the kicks and fists from Anasya with ease, He smiled viscously as he chuckled disrespectfully towards her attempts to bring him down._

_He even let one of her punches connect just to show her how futile Taijutsu was against him, Her punch just passed right through him like she was hitting some sort of fog._

_He appeared behind her, and his smile had turned into a full twisted face of an amused madman._

_As also the chuckle turned into a high pitched laughter that sent chills through out her whole body._

_She managed to avoid the attack enough to at least outlive it, something sharp cut through her left midsection leaving a deep wound. She was lucky though and the hand seals she made pushed Kagemiya Backwards screaming in agony. As a burst of ice needles crashed down on his body, she didn't wait and turned around placing an hard kick across the right side of his head, sending the already torn body flying from the force of the impact, However she fell onto one of her knees thanks to the wound that had open up more. She tried to put pressure on it with one of her hands._

_The Body she hit crashed into the ground and dissolved into something that looked like shadows steaming out from it._

_She bit her lip so hard that she started to bleed, the pain was worse than she expected it would be, then she heard footsteps rushing towards her and the silence disappeared as the sound of a big explosion happen. The darkness fled from it's light and Kagemiya became visible to her, she saw that he laughed but the sound from his laugh was silenced by the explosion._

_She used her strength to jump away from him, but when she landed her left leg gave away and she fell only to see four dark serpent like shadows appear right before her. The instant her face changed impression an even greater pain went through her body, and everything went blank, the pain was so great that her body shut it out, the last thought that crossed her mind was the image of Khane reaching for her with his usual smile._

_Mayumi launched her attacks precise towards Quinton, she knew him all to well and knew what he was capable off. She intended to end it quickly before any big moves could be used, She knew he excelled her in Genjutsu but knew that he hardly was or could be at her level in Taijutsu. So she used every bit of knowledge she had to finish him with Taijutsu, Not giving him any chanse to use his Genjutsu against her. Kick after kick, Punch after punch was however dodged by him, but she saw that it worked, he was being pushed backwards only concentrating on dodging and blocking her attacks. Quinton had a stoic face though and that made her more determined to just keep going and not giving him any room to counterattack her attempt._

"_Mayumi give up, I do not wish to kill you" he said after a being able to dodge a kick that would have most likely made him unconscious if it landed._

"_You think I'm just gonna stop and let you attack me, and let my boy be taken by the likes of you" She snapped right back at him continuing her precise attacks that became sharper and more accurate._

"_He was never yours to begin with, You do know that the instant you copulated with that man. Remember you once believed in what we were doing." He answered her as he actually landed a hit on her stomach, it didn't do any damage, it was more of a way to show her that he also can play this game if he wants, but also further show her that he didn't attend to kill her or hurt her if she backed away from this fight._

_It had the opposite affect on her though, she became furious and the emotion triggered her to push herself even further, one would think that she would become more sluggish doing mistakes, but Quinton knew that so wasn't the case, he knew that her survival rate would become higher and that he would now be in danger if he wasn't paying enough attention to every thing she threw at him._

_While constantly backing he reacted to the explosion and she managed to land a hit right to the chest, She felt the cracking bones and how he directed the punch with moving his body in such away that the damage still was great but not life threatening, what happened moments after was reflected on his face that wasn't stoic anymore, it turned into a sad face and his eyes showed sorrow._

_She read his lips movement._

"_I'm sorry Mayumi, I will take care of him"...._

_She only felt the burning pain as a spear like thing flew through her stomach sending a lot of blood into the air, and she fell unconscious onto her knees._

_Kansei dragged Hanazawa that struggled, sure he wanted to leave because of uncertainty of all lies, he was mad but he didn't want his mother to die or his uncle or anyone for that matter._

_When the roaring sound of the explosion echoed through out the forest filled valley he feared the worse, he continued to struggled and Kansei became more frustrated by this boy, Kansei couldn't understand why this pathetic excuse of a boy was a top priority, and at that alive... But he didn't intend to go against Gerard or his Mentor, that would be suicide. But he had enough of this boy not nicely following him and turned towards the boy ready to take him out. Though to his surprise he felt the hard blow struck him right over the nose, breaking it as he lost the firm grip he had of the boys arm, only seeing that the boy started to run towards where the battle was._

_Only one thought plopped up in Kanseis head, If the boy dies, so will he and Siyah will look at him with despise since he sucks so much for failing a babysitting mission, but the biggest surprise was the speed that Hanazawa launched himself towards the area where the battle was still going._

_He quickly reacted and threw himself into pursuit however something flashed passed him in a much greater speed, He could discern that it was Maru, He now pushed with all he could to catch up and to be the one that manage to get Hanazawa back, he couldn't bare to loose to Maru, he had to be the one managing the catching of Hanazawa or he would prove that he is more worthless than...than Maru._

_Before Hanazawa came out from the forest to the open area Maru was already on his tail and catching up fast. Hanazawa knew he would be followed so he turned around to give a another taste of his fist, But froze as he saw the Black Cat masked person towering up on him, And the memories he recently seen flashed over and over again inside his head fueling the rage that he had been collecting since their last encounter, Memories that had been locked away, forgotten only that surfaced in that weird dream of his._

"_Calm down! Don't go into battle with him!" The female voice echoed inside of his head, so strong that he unintentionally held his hands over his ear as if the girl was standing beside him screaming at him, When he finally got over the surprise reaction of whatever it was that screamed, He himself screamed completely devoured by his own rage, Blinded and deaf from anything else than to kill whoever this person was. He clenched his fist so hard that it started to bleed and with sluggish movements threw countless of punches against the person, who with ease avoided them, and parried the last one while using its momentum to throw an open handed blow right into the chest so hard that Hanazawa flew into a tree._

_Maru who almost had foreseen this outcome calmly stood and watched Hanazawas body as it crashed into the tree knowing that now they could bring him back without any disturbance or struggle at all._

_He slowly walked towards the body ready to pick it up, Suddenly something made his legs give away, and the sound of something cracking could be heard._

_While still In mid Air it was as something Flashed and he felt something connecting against his chest leaving yet a another sound of cracking bones, This happened so fast that the brain still hadn't gotten the pain from the first blow, but when the pain finally could be felt it was silenced by the second blow which was the one that landed on his chest. While he flew he noticed something that for the second time in his life feel fear, The eyes of Hanazawa wasn't something he seen before, it was radiating complete calmness, yet he felt the hatred from them, the killing intent along with the streaming pain was enough for him, and like a closing curtain all went black._

Kansei caught Maru before he crashed into something, Even Kansei got petrified by the constantly Increasing killing intent that was directed towards them both now. Hanazawa slowly walked towards them. Kansei saw something that Maru didn't have time to notice. From out of Hanazawas body small, Small azure colored lightning bolts appeared outside his body, as if the Chakra that constantly is inside the body was pushed outside, he did however also notice the fragments of blood that squirted from the increasing amount of cuts that it cut on Hanazawas body, Just feets away however it all ended when Hanazawa suddenly passed out and fell forward down on the snowy ground.

Jubei just sat there next to the bodies of Anasya and Mayumi when Scarz ,Khane and Panama arrived to the scene. Khane froze when he saw Anasyas Lifeless body laying on the ground before him in a pool of blood. Panama put his hand on Khanes shoulder. Scarz however called for Medic nins on the Radio that didn't take that long before they arrived. They quickly tended the bodies and started their work of retrieving when suddenly tears came from Mayumis eyes, That was enough to actually notice she was alive, but just vaguely, and so the hard battle to keep her alive started.

Jubei finally stood up when he noticed that others was around him, and he knew that there wasn't time to just space out, They needed to take Hanazawa back, and that needed to happen now, He knew all to well was would happen if they failed.

"_Khane,Panama,Scarz follow me, We have to catch up to them." He said as calmly and collected he could be at this moment._

They didn't reply verbally, They silently nodded back and without hesitation all of them headed into the darkness, hoping they will not be to late.

Gerard,Kagemiya and Quinton all appeared next to Kansei who moved slowly now when he had two bodies to carry.

"_Why are the both of them unconscious?" Quinton asked irritated_

"_He..he took Maru out and...and if he wouldn't have passed out I-i would have probably been next"__ he answered while stammering on his own words._

"_He took out Maru? Ha this surely is amusing" __Gerard answered before Quinton had the chance to reply._

_The rest of the trip back which took days was in silence, Kagemiya had stopped at their first camp to kill of any perusers that most likely was after them, while Quinton,Kansei, Gerard and Maru moved back to the Temple. Maru had been treated lightly so that he at least could somewhat move, But he slowed them down quite a bit, But they managed to get to the temple without any unnecessary encounters. Inside there waited Siyah for their arrival._

_As soon as they got into the room in the back Gerard laughed, No one had ever heard this type of laugh before, it was far beyond any laugh they thought a mortal could laugh, it was petrifying so filled with malicious and fear imprinting that neither of them dared to comment or even move._

_Gerard then took the pendant and all the other ones and went towards where the statue was and the pillars. He calmly walked around them all for a while before he started to put the blue stones from the pendants into the engraved hole inside the pillars, The light from the pendants was bright blue and lit up as soon as they touched the pillars, all except the one that Hanazawa had, it was already glowing, When all the seven stones had been placed Gerard took out the body of Hanazawa and with a Kunai struck Hanazawas hand, The Kunai tore easily into the flesh through the hand and the big wound gushed out blood dropping onto the last pillar as once again the sound of Gerards laughter bounced against the stone walls before it was drowned by a more disturbing noise of cracking stone._

_No one was prepared to what was going to happened, all went in slow motion, from where the cracking sound had started something with lightning speed appeared before Gerard with it's hand right through, Gerard didn't have a chance to react before he was by sheer force ripped apart, he wasn't even allowed to comprehend what had happened._

"_I have no further use of you,Child"__ was the only thing the others heard when they witnessed this young woman who had struck Gerard with her arm and then with ripped him in half with raising the arm upwards spraying blood on the stone wall behind Gerards torn body.  
She turned and faced them, Her serpent like eyes glared at them letting them all swallow the fear that now was upon them as a small smirk struck her beautiful face._

"_Run!"__ Was the only thing that Quinton said as he jumped towards this mysterious Woman that just had appeared from nowhere._

_And so Kansei,Maru did only to find out that Siyah had threw herself close to where the woman was grabbing one of Hanazawas arms. Everything went so fast. Quinton attacked the woman Kansei and Maru got to Siyah trying to grab her and leave, But as soon as both touched her everything stopped. It was as if time itself had stopped and she forced them out of the temple. They didn't understand but they left the temple only to notice that Siyah also had Hanazawa with her, resting on her back. They managed to get far away from the temple to only be able to see the roof on it. Moments after it disappeared as something surreal crushed it and its surroundings. A giant serpent like being appeared engulfing the temple and its surroundings in a white flamed pillar that went high up into the sky. On the head of this serpent being a person was standing. All of them hid from whatever that thing which had appeared was. The person and the Serpent left the ground where the temple once had been, ignoring the children as it passed right over their heads leaving them all uncertain of what they should be doing now, But the two of them stared at Siyah wanting answers but she ignored them and tended to the wounds Hanazawa had gotten from his fight with Maru and also from the Kunai._


	25. Chapter 25:Revenge

**Chapter 25**

Kagemiya sat on a tree branch looking for perusers, when he noticed a group of three people that made haste towards where he was hiding. He observed them behind his cover to be sure of who this trio was, even though somewhere in his head he knew that one of them had to be Jubei.

He began to become uneasy, not because he knew that Jubei most likely would be able to kill him, but because the simple fact that he was a formidable foe to fight, Kagemiya was a person that had trouble hiding and waiting to strike, he had trouble not attacking much much stronger foes, if he was outnumbered his behavior became even more twisted of sheer happiness of always having his foot in the grave.

When they came closer Kagemiyas eyes opened wide, He saw Jubei the Anbu leader which he know was Scarz and Khane. Three of Glaciers top ninjas were at his very foot and he could attack them without them noticing him.

He launched himself towards them readying his attack. However they noticed him just enough to be able to dodge him, and now he had lost the element of surprise and was out in the open.

Jubei and Scarz looked at each others and then on Khane, they saw Khanes eyes being glued onto the person that had appeared and knew that they weren't even allowed to get close to the person, And they had to hurry anyway to stop an catastrophe from happening, so they knew they didn't even have time for this battle, They just left not notifying Khane or trying, even if they would have he was in his own world, own thoughts.

However Kagemiya did notice them and by sheer reflexed launched himself towards the enemies that fled from him, As he was flying he suddenly made an loop roll in mid air dodging something blue that flashed next to where his head had been, noticing it sliced away a bit of his hair that fell towards the ground.

Instants later he was cut in half, Blood sprayed the area making it look like the rain had turned red.

Khane stopped and looked at the corpse that started to shape itself, with noises resembling cracking bones, moaning that turned from a male voice into a female voice, the hair became long and blond until he heard a voice he was so familiar with.

_"Why did you kill me honey, Do you hate me, you killed me and our child, You! It was your fault!"_ The voice said as it echoed. Khanes eyes widened and he screamed out trying to stop the tears from falling, This voice he knew it, it was his loved ones, It was Anasyas words that cut through him like a warm knife cutting through butter.

_"Im sorry, Im sorry I didn't meant to, it was not supposed to become like this, You cannot have died, I do not want to believe it."_ Khane screamed out crying.

Then a malicious laugh that drowned the echoes of Anasyas words.

_"So she was your loved one, oh how sweet this is, the noises she made when her thorax bones where cracking, and the blood from the wound was sipping, all she thought of. The tears she felled, so sweet and salty they were, Killing women you see, is more pleasure to me than killing men, Women do have a tendency to cry out in fear, while men are just stubborn...Like you."_ The voice said as Khane felt something hard hit his cheek and sent him flying a couple of feet's.

_"But seeing that she was your wife, I guess this fight just got more interesting, I'm going to break you in every way possible, and I'm going to make you beg me to reunite you with her"_ He continued with the same malicious voice he had as he laughed, he was so amused of the outcome so far that he barely could help himself to not killing of his new toy.

He walked slowly and confidently towards where Khane was, who was trying to brace himself from the shock. But thanks to the blow he snapped out from the Genjutsu, he knew it was one at the beginning but the overwhelming feeling of loss took over, Now he was waiting for the right time to retaliate, he knew Kagemiya would arrogantly think he won, and thus come to him with his guard down.

And so it was, Kagemiya had already thought he won, his twisted thoughts had told him that Khane no longer was a threat, the cost of that was a shallow cut over his stomach, not enough to do any significant damage, he had avoided that within the last of milliseconds and landed a bit further away from Where Khane now was standing, with two blue blades of flowing compressed chakra, and eyes that shone with the same color as the blades.

Kagemiya eyes hardened filled with determination, he went from his twisted unpredictable personality into what Gerard always said was the real Kagemiya, the calm and calculated one that was the closest to rival himself if they were to go into battle.

Even if Kagemiya had a tendency to fall into his twisted desires, he was still a top rank ninja, cunning and calculated. And Gerard had seen this the first time they met when he forced Kagemiya into this state, a state which only himself had been able top tell, and also was the only reason why Kagemiya was still alive after their encounter, it was what had made Gerard interested in this person. Kagemiya was the one that was the youngest of the three of them and the one that might in the future even rival himself.

_"He will come at me, using the swords, the possibility of them being used in a jutsu or some sort of combined technique is certain.... He is right handed and thus will swing his left hand first most likely towards my legs and use the momentum to land the right one in and angle over my left shoulder trying to cut me down, if it fails the left sword will strike forward in the right side of the stomach and rip me in half, or it will throw utilize an jutsu meant for close range battle."_ he thought as Khane flew towards him at an immense speed throwing his left arm towards the legs, just like Kagemiya had foreseen and evaded it, right after the right hand cut at the angle following the pattern, Kagemiya smirked, as his own right hand suddenly held a black seen through sword shaped weapon that pushed down the incoming sword with his own, using the momentum to toss himself over Khanes body and strike with his other sword that appeared in his left hand, but it didn't connect well enough and hit Khanes right shoulder leaving a deep and clean cut, but not deep enough.

Kagemiya landed a bit with his back turned against Khane that had turned almost instantly and used his right leg as a spring to continue his assault towards Kagemiya.

* * *

Jubei and Scarz continued pushing forward through the landscape following the trail Gerard had left behind, Normal persons wouldn't have been able to follow it since it was more or less gone, but both Jubei and Scarz knew how to track and that one cannot cover all tracks that easy.

They didn't speak and they were a bit worried that they might be to late, since the tracking had slowed them down and that wasn't good at all, But they hoped that they would get there before anything happened, after a countless of hours they took a short rest hoping that Khane had won that battle and be on his way. Scarz was the first of the two to break the silence that had hung over them.

_"You do know that this is partially your fault, This wouldn't have happened if you would have handled your boy as a father and not lied to him about everything, it is clear that he left because of the lies. You and Mayumi aren't exactly fit to be parents you know. However I do also know the reason why you did this._" he said straight out.

Jubei didn't reply he just nodded and smiled a little, he knew that Scarz was right, He hasn't been a father and then he and Mayumi had spouted lies as he was his uncle and so forth, even that was a big risk but since everyone knew that Jubeis brother never been able to utilize the bloodline that should have had flowed through his veins, and of course Scarz was concerned, Mayumi was his cousin which made him directly related to Hanazawa. All this because of an agreement between the villages of not allowing bloodlines to mix, The reason why Mayumi was sent on an infiltration mission to Current only a year after the birth of Hanazawa so that she wouldn't in the future be able to come in contact and eventually tell her son the truth, The reason Why Jubei had always looked over Hanazawa and battled Kagemiya,Gerard and Quinton on that day in the mountain valley. Forcing Takeo to state that he was the father of Hanazawa. The whole reason why Desu deemed Hanazawa dangerous and started the hunt on him. He knew far to well that all this had just troubled the boy, potentially could have killed him, all because of that rule, that agreement that if broken would bring chaos to the world as they knew, as a war would erupt on glacier and most likely escalate far to much for the village to even survive. He knew he had handled correctly with with holding information, the way they had handled everything was by the book, but it didn't mean he liked it, Not a single moment. Seeing over and over again how his own son fell further and further into sadness, all the questions that he knew he had.

And that was the reason he and Mayumi agreed to bend a little on the rules now when he was Kage,

and refer him as his uncle and started to train him. And that wasn't the reason, training him was never the reason, he wanted to be with his son, see him smile and be happy. But now Mayumi was mortally wounded on the brink of death and no one knew if she would make it, His son was in the claws of Gerard one that was said to be the strongest missing nin alive. He knew that the chances of him seeing his own boy alive were next to zero, but he hoped, he wished for it.

Scarz saw how Jubei bit his lip and was within his own deep thoughts, How he blamed himself for this. It was all written on his sad face. Scarz laid his hand on Jubei trying to comfort his old friend.

_"We will get him back alive you know, And Mayumi is strong she will survive... So lets head out and get your son back."_ He said with a reassuring voice. But Jubei didn't reply this time either, he just nodded but with a less troubled face. And they once again started their pursuit.

* * *

Small exploding sounds bounced on the trees echoing through out the forest as Khane and Kagemiya fought head on, both of them had small cuts here and there and the clothes had been ripped open at different places. Khane was though the one that was the most injured of the two. With a cut that had taken out one of his left eye and it bleed pretty strongly, but he managed to ignore that, the anger and adrenaline had a to strong grip around him. Kagemiya was the one with the upper hand but he had only been able to land that hit which actually was just by pure luck, and even if he had the upper hand no more hits were close to hit and this started to annoy him as he had noticed instead of making Khane more sloppy it made Khanes swings more and more precise one swing at a time they got closer and closer to overthrow that little advantage that Kagemiya had.

Then Suddenly Khane backed off and so did Kagemiya.

_"Hmpf I must Say you are extremely strong, Khane there is no doubt you were the one that managed to bring down Desu, However I'm done playing around with you now."_ Kagemiya said annoyed.

Khane was quiet just observing and breathing hard as his only eye was observing Kagemiyas every move, no matter how small it was. Kagemiya saw the burning hatred in Khanes eye, but only smirked towards the killing intent that it let out.

He released the swords he held and started to make hand seals, This however where a mistake. Khane seized this opportunity and launched himself towards Kagemiya who got surprised at the speed. Fear struck his face only able to bee seen from his eyes as the first sword ripped itself into his body making his nerves go haywire with relaying the message of the pain, and just as the brained received it the other sword landed and a new one had appeared in Khanes right hand and was now ready to taste Kagemiyas blood, and as the thirds sword hit right in the chest Kagemiya managed to release the molded chakra as his body had on muscle memory continue to finish the jutsu, Suddenly Khane spit out a lot of blood, as he turned his head down to see what it was that had impaled him. From Kagemiyas hand a dark big pillar had been pushed through his chest creating a big hole in it and even ripped apart his spine as it had been cut clean. Khane only smiled as he knew that the third hit of his sword was to close to Kagemiyas heart and that he had made a big cut through the left lung. Now both of them would go down, But to Khane this was not a bad thing, to him he felt no despair, no fear for death. He welcomed it, he would be reunited with his wife once again. Kagemiya however had a face twisted in fear and confusion. And before he even managed to grasp and understand he passed away as he landed on his back with Khanes dead body over him, that had a happy smile, and the forest became calm only the blowing wind showed sign of any movement.

**Author Note//**

**Hi everyone that has been reading all the chapters up to this point. I thank you all for that but now I have an small announcement. This Book is drawing closer to it's end and within a few chapters I will start planning the next book more into detail. And for that I will need more characters.**

**If you are interested you can contact me in Glaciers tavern or Review here (even if you are not an member on this site you can still review). Since I have a whitelist ppl that aren't on it cannot contact me through regular means. If you want in I just want some minor information. What offense you use and if there is an Jutsu you use. Bloodlines even if you have it will be up to me to give you in the story or not, I do not intend to have only people that are super strong.**

**And other than that I will deiced what village you will be from and how important your character will be in the story.**

**Oh and please enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me what you think of it or the story so far, Remember you can only say it here or in Glaciers tavern if im on. Other than that please if you like it spread the word of the story.**

**Thanks**

"**Hanazawa"**


	26. Chapter 26:The End of The Beginning

**Chapter 26:The End of the Beginning**

**_The Last Before Dawn_**

_If you the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result for a hundred battles..._

_If you know yourself, but not the enemy. For every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat..._

_If you know neither the enemy or yourself; you will succumb in every battle..._

_

* * *

_

Jubei and Scarz worked their way forward, following the tracks that Kagemiya had left behind, to had become more sure that they would be able to catch up now when they had fresh tracks to follow. However Jubei that was the more alert one, signaled to Scarz that something was heading their way. In just matters of a seconds, probably half a minute something in the distant grew and grew, at first Jubei weren't sure of what it could be, it looked like a small bird on the Horizon.

But it grew and grew, for every second it looked further and further away from a regular sized bird, the lines became more serpent like, and the head which was not from a serpent, looked more like a crossbred of an toad or frog with a longer type of nose, that easily could have looked like an mouth or nose part from a crocodile, The flaps of its leathery wings sounded like an storm coming.

Jubei wasn't sure he was in some sort of Genjutsu so he made a Kai seal and nothing happened to his surprise, then he heard an roar he was sure he never heard before, it sounded as if a mountain crumbled with a shed of thunder slowly after. Whatever it was it closed in on them fast and Jubei and Scarz simultaneously reacted as if it was an Invading army on it's run towards them.

Jubei Made his hand seals and the ground in front of him opened and flames started to engulfing the trees that was around it. Out from the gigantic pit Molten lava streamed and formed into gigantic humanoids, The three of them rose up and with a weird Grunt they started to walk towards the gigantic flying lizard. After a little while he started to make hand seals, while he looked towards Scarz that only Nodded back to him and hurled himself towards what kind of creature they now where facing, of course question was hanging in their minds, questions of what it came from and what it was. Jubei thought that this was Gerards doing and that whatever it was, he must be with it.

* * *

On top of the dragon Enil stood, gazing endlessly through the sky when she noticed a forest suddenly bursting into flames and three weird creatures started to walk among the blazing forest.

A small smirk crossed her lips, though she was curious of what it was, and almost instantly the dragon reacted to her swifting emotions and took up speed towards them, when she came closer she noticed a man running towards her, and the smirk suddenly turned into a malicious grin.

"Interesting this fellow dare to attack us, and it seems that those creatures are his..." she said to herself as she jumped of the dragon that continued towards the three creatures.

She appeared just before Scarz that had noticed her on top of the dragons head.

The clothes she wore, weren't exactly todays fashion, if it ever had been a fashion.

He stopped about thirty feet from this young woman, though he was still prepared to close the distant and attack her if needed.

Her eyes studied the male that appeared before her, to her he was a particular creature, she could easily see he wasn't an ordinary man, and that peeked her interests more. Her serpent like pupils retracted and the moonlight made it look like they sparkled, showing signs of interests not that you usually see in the eyes of an enemy, and this made Scarz take a step backward, it literally took him off guard. Here a girl probably not older than twenty to twenty two stood, and checked him out.

* * *

Suddenly the roar echoed again as the dragon attacked the magma Humanoids and a fierce battle started, Enil turned one eye towards the battle to see how it looked like to see what type of strength the creature had against her own Dragon, She then looked straight back at Scarz, who hadn't even bothered looking into the direction the battle was. He was focused on her, and the questions he had before seeing her was only stronger, almost tearing his mind apart, on top of that new questions had been bored when he saw her, how she acted and everything about her.

Inside himself his mind was talking trying to answer these questions without actually asking her.

"Is she an Enemy? How old is she and what the hell is that thing, Why did she look like she wanted to suddenly jump me and drag me away?... She probably are working for Gerard, which means she must be very strong and definitely an enemy..." and so his mind went on and on trying to find answers within himself. He became so engulfed by his own thoughts and questions that he didn't notice her having her face only inches away from his, and that one of her long and slender hands was holding the hand which held and kunai gently pushing it downwards. He only realized when her yellow colored eyes looked into his, these anticipating eyes did not show any signs of any ill meaning, nor did they show any restraint, as if she was fearless and curious, like a newborn constantly and focused studying all the surroundings of itself. This however sent the alarm clock within Scarz and instantly he jumped further backwards readying himself for battle, but he hadn't comprehend what this young and beautiful girl was capable of, Nothing in his life actually had prepared him from what he was about to witness. Her eyes slimed as if she just had been insulted, this girl with dark waist long hair, yellow serpent like eyes, the leather top and the skirt with open sides for her legs. The weird golden jewelry on her left ankle and right hand.

She looked more like something out of an tale...

* * *

She laid her left hand on her waist and stared right at the man that refused her, to her it was an insult, she the princess, a god underneath the sky. Her temper started to get a hold of her, her eyes darkened.

"So you refuse me, You dare to insult me... Well then I won't have any use for you, and things you do not have use for, you throw into the fire to set it's soul lose..." she said with her melodic sounding voice, if Scarz wouldn't have understood her it almost would have sounded as if it was no ill meaning to it at all. But he brazed himself and for the first time in a long time spoke with a rash but asking voice.

"Who are you girl? Are you working with Gerard?" He stared at her as he studied her body language to see if she would try to lie herself out of this.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Gerard, the child? No he is dead, I had no further use for him" was her reply.

It only took him a moment to realize that Gerard wasn't the real threat, she was the one pulling the strings and that he now himself was up against a person that had slayed Gerard.

He immediately understood the danger he now was entangled in, and that he would have to fight for his life.

He launched himself towards her, firmly and quickly let his hand form the necessary seals, only a split second was needed before a barrage of spiked form ice crashed to the ground where she stood, piercing through the body, ripping it to shreds by the constant barrage of spikes of cold ice, the area was filled with cold frosty mist. Scarz knew that it was far from over this was merely to get her soften up, he awaited the counter attack, and let his eyes roll from side to side and upwards searching for where the attack would come from. Then he felt something ripping through his skin, piercing it and ripping in his legs, the pain was burning hot and went through his nerve system like an bolt of lightning cleaves a tree in half, the immense pain then gradually grew, felt like it was battering ram pounding him from within bit by bit, knock after knock.

He jumped backwards letting a new hail of ice bombard where he had been standing, but from the ground he saw it was two serpents that had come up from within the ground, bitting his two legs.

The mist where Enil had been standing cleared and she was standing there, with serpents laying around her, impaled by the ice, she was unscathed, not a single mark on her beautiful white skin, not even the smallest of injury. She slowly started to walk towards him, who constantly made new barrages of ice hail upon her, he started to think he need to do something worse than this, he need to interrupt her just as much so that he can get in close and finish it quickly.

The thinking didn't take long before a pillar of water flowed through the air and surrounding her, then as fast as he could he hailed snow and ice on her once again. Putting in more effort into it. Trying to suffocate her by lowering the temperature around her, hoping that the water would create a wall that also hailed ice spikes onto her.

But he didn't finish there. Even before the last spikes had dropped he rushed forward, towards her, making new hand seals and let the ice on the ground to form spears that launched themselves into the already bombarded area. And lastly he made some hand seals and molded chakra for a couple of seconds, grabbed his Katana and swung it three times into the air, shooting out scalpel sharp crescent shaped wind, diagonally,horizontal they tiered through the ice wall, spear and spikes like it was nothing but butter, he breathed hard since this took a lot of chakra, but he didn't want it to be a prolonged battle since he was already at a disadvantage if she was as strong as Gerard and if she was stronger he definitely didn't want to experience and see how strong she was, a quick death was also more honorable for such a young girl to get than a prolonged battle that would be more like a torture.

However on his lips he suddenly felt something warm, something wet, something he hadn't felt since before the second ninja war... A kiss...afterwards there was only pain and a slight whisper that echoed through out his right ear.

"it's sad, you where very cute, I would have loved to have you, but maybe in your next life..." the voice didn't sound like it wanted to kill him, more as if it pitied him, as if she was sad like she just lost something very important to her... his eyes became teary...and so like a video it flashed before his eyes, or so he believed... hearing a voices echoing within himself... happy voices, sad voices, screams of fear and terror. Sweet whisperings. Even smell and touches, pain and emotion all came to him at once, slowly revealing his harsh past.

* * *

"Hey Scarz! I also passed the test!" The voice said happily...

"Yeah, I've also passed" Scarz replied, with a smile.

"We are now officially Ninjas, lets aim to become kages" The boy said still ecstatic about the fact they both had passed the academy test and become genins.

" Why aim to be just kages, lets aim to become stronger than anyone in history" Scarz happily replied, locking his arm around the boys neck.

"Yeah, The Jubei and Scarz duo will take this life time with a storm, lets land ourself as the strongest Ninjas thats ever been written about and will be written about in the history books."

Scarz laughed "haha I agree, lets both have several books only about what we both achieve"

and both of them walked away together into the setting sun, happily and eagerly waiting to start the next day as real ninjas...

"Scarz are you ready?" The male voice said

"Yes judge, I'm ready" Scarz replied with a stoic tone in his voice.

"What about you Jubei, are you ready to start the finals?" the Male judge asked Jubei.

"Yes, I'm also ready to start whenever you give the signal." he replied maturely.

And suddenly a voice echoed through the arena.

"Please both of you, don't hurt each other to much, I love you both so please don't bring that into the finals..." A girls voice screamed pleading them

"Jubei, you are my friend, but I will not give up the girl I love, not even to you who has been my friend since birth." he said with a strict and angry tone.

"Likewise,lets prove who has the right of us to be with her..." Jubei replied back with the same poisoned tone.

"The Chuunin exams begins, Start" the male judge said and swung his arm downwards, showing the two contestants that they could start but also the people in the arena that where watching.

Inside of Scarz he still felt somewhat conscious, but when he was suppose to see the young girl and the battlefield they where on, it was instead old memories that surfaced, old feelings of love, jealousy, hate and happiness. Old pictures of people happy and sad, returning before him.

A sudden blast of heat struck his face, his vision became somewhat blurry and the person in front of him suddenly grabbed him, pulling himself up from the ground, the long blond hair sparkled, when the light over and over again hit it. As his vision grew more steady and back his eyes widened... not this memory was all that struck his mind, he desperately tried to make it go away, stop the body from moving... it didn't respond...

He stood up and the lips on the tear felling woman formed the words he didn't want to see.

" I- Lo-ve-yo-u" and then when he was on his feet the girl pushed him back so hard that he flew a couple of feet's backwards, as she stood up and stretched her arms out, with her head turned towards him, shedding tears, as I giant ball of fire struck her and exploded, sending his already somewhat airborne body flying several yards away having some body parts landing on him, the one he noticed had the same golden ring with a red stone set in a white gold snow flower and then pain struck his right shoulder, as the world around him all went black.

The next thing he saw was Jubei standing over him with a couple of medic ninjas, he couldn't hear him or even focus that much, all he saw was a screaming Jubei, fire all over, he leaned his head towards the right, and saw a bit of iron about two inches thick that was forged into a concrete house had went right through his shoulder...

* * *

Suddenly he felt something, like he was getting pulled up, also a high pitch roar echoed, he blinked twice and before him, some yards away the young girl with serpent eyes stood, looking more annoyed than before... he looked surprised, and after the roar he only heard one thing

"Get your shit together Scarz... this is the fourth time I save your ass" the voice of Jubei could be heard behind him.

He only Nodded and quickly stood up looking at her. " Your a real mood killer you know that, ugly hat man" the Girl said with a quick and almost lethal tone.

"Well you know girls has to be passed by the friends before they even can be considered a potential girl" he said a bit proud of himself but sarcastically since there wasn't really a time for chit chats nor the time to make bad jokes.

Her eyes became wide filled with anger showing that this was probably the greatest insult she had ever received. Instantly she went from have been passive almost bored in her so called fighting into an all out offensive type, starting with swiftly appearing before them, making seals so fast that they almost wouldn't seen that they even moved, and with the same lightning fast speed she struck her chakra glowing hands towards them, If Jubei hadn't pushed Scarz to the side the both of them would have been hit, now only his robe got hit, and instantly it started to weathered.

He himself made hand seals, summoning a pillar of flames from the ground, but she easily avoided them over and over again by stepping quickly to the side, evading everyone of them, as she hurled her strikes towards Jubei once again.

He easily avoided most of them, some continued to scratch his robe and one heavy blow did hit his hat all weathered in seconds. He tossed of the robe and hat as he moved backwards avoiding any other strikes, until she became bombarded by ice once again from Scarz, the only thing that could be seen within the raining spikes was a body that slowly moved towards where he was... and her yellow glowing serpent like eyes firmly glued on him, moments later all went so fast, he got a hard blow in the stomach once, twice or so it felt, but in reality it where more blows than that, he coughed blood from the impacts, and and Axe kick shattered his right arm making it unable to move,he managed to land on his feet but she where nowhere close to him, she was fighting Jubei with Taijutsu as Jubei pulled out jutsu after jutsu which only damaged him more in the process due to it tiring him out, making his movements more predictable and less accurate.

Jubei was pushed further and further back, this girl was a fighter he acknowledged that, She was most likely better than him since he clearly saw she wasn't using all of her power, so far she had been fighting them both with just her hand and some close range technique, it did cross his mind that she might be a Taijutsu user, However he had never been so wrong in all his life, as a gigantic bolt of lightning appeared in her hands getting hurled towards Scarz at an incredible speed, He reacted as any friend would and got in the way of it...

Scarz saw a bright light coming against him, and suddenly realized that he wouldn't be able to move, the pain in his legs had made them feel like they where made of steel, then not even a fraction of a second something repeated itself, something he constantly had been telling himself was his fault, someone dear to him allowed him to cheat death by giving away his or her own.

The silhouette of Jubei vanished in the white flash that resembled a photo flash, so bright he almost couldn't see, except the girl standing with wide stretched arms now in between him and where Jubei had been hit, all resembling the day when his soon to be wife perished in the same type of light, the sound was strikingly like the one on that day, only one thing was different, the girl he had loved all his life vanished, and now in the same type of setting, the same type of danger to the village his best friend also got engulfed by the light of death.

When the smoke from the impact became clear and the girl was only inches away from him, the Dragon landed beside them, towering up far above the tree tops calmly looking them, The girl put one hand on it, and one of the bigger wings was lowered so that she could climb onto the dragon and get risen to the head, He heard her speaking to him.

"This has been fun, but I'm a bit tired you see, Maybe we both can spend the night together next time cutey, if your friend over there learns not to disturb to people that are about to commit a lovely act, so please tell him that when he wakes up. Oh and I forgot the poison in you should start to wear off in a little while." she said with a happy voice making it sound as if they had been on a date and gotten disturbed or found out on the couch in a friends apartment...

all this was to weird for him but he was happy that Jubei had survived... he then watched her leaving in the opposite direction of where Glacier was, making him sigh out of relief that at least this time the village was safe.

And just as she said the poison wore off and the legs felt movable again, he went and picked up Jubei that was breathing hard and cursing due to the pain. Whatever had hit him didn't hurt him on the outside but it burned on the inside making walking hard as it hurt when he moved, but he bared with it until them both came back to the village.

As soon as they came to the are where Mayumi last was, the medic team had finished up and taken all the bodies even those that didn't make it friend or foes back to Glacier, after a while of walking a team of Anbus appeared out from the trees, landing beside Jubei and Scarz, kneeling then immediately helping Scarz carrying Jubei, it took 4 hours to reach back to the village and once they walked into the gates a medic team pulled out stretchers and took them both to the hospital, Along with the Anbu that accompanied them. The anbu waited outside the hospital room where both of them where put, Then they for some reason sent out the doctors and nurses out from the room...

"Kage-sama, we have dire news to tell you... Curretian Shinobis have crossed the borders and are heading towards the village, We need orders how to approach this." The masked man said with a serious voice.

Jubei almost jumped out of his bed but was calmly put back by the Anbu commander.

Jubei sighed as he clenched his fist and struck the side of the hospital bed.

"I will put you In charge, Defend the village until we have healed and we shall aid you." Jubei said with a sad yet annoyed tone in his voice, he then turned his head and looked out the window watching the snow flakes slowly fall towards the ground, releasing a small sigh...

* * *

A while after the dragon had vanished with the girl the group moved back to where the temple once stood, now there where only some parts of it here and there and most of it had collapsed, the explosion had sent the whole roof flying far across the open space and the big bricks had created many holes where just parts of the stones was above ground.

Kansei was the one that stumbled on the body of Quinton and actually managed to notice that he was alive, but barely.

"Quinton is alive! Hurry, we need to help him" He shouted towards the others that made their way down dodging the rocks and crumbled walls.

Siyah started to heal him slowly with the small medical knowledge she had.

"There is about twenty percent chance that he will survive, but i'll do what I can. All of you need to gather wood and other things so we can set up a temporary camp either till he dies or are good enough so he can walk, hopefully not killing us. I also need to further tend to Hanazawas and Marus wounds and while im healing Quinton I do not want the as much feel that you two are going to try to be at each others throats again. Do I make myself clear!." She said with a strict tone with enough hint of caring that the boys did what they where told.

When the Camp was set up they all started to eat a deer Kansei had literally kicked the head, which instantaneously killed it. Siyah didn't eat for a another four hours and managed to save Quinton so at least he wouldn't die now.

"Will he live" Kansei asked wondering...

"We will see if he survives the night, if so fate has a meaning for him and he hasn't for filled whatever that thing is" She replied tired.

Kansei only halfhearted nodded, he knew that Quinton was a bad guy or at least that was what the villages thought. The group only stayed up for a little while, still waiting for Siyah to start talking about what the hell just happened and how she knew all this...

She leaned forward from the bed made of moss and other things that would keep a body warm, letting the flickering light slightly catch her face, as she looked at the boys, noticing their wondering stares, she let out a sigh.

"Now is not the time for me to answer any of you what happened today, Neither do we have the time for it, if I was the one deciding things we would have left already, however this also brings something good with it" She paused a bit and gazed at the dancing fire. " all I can tell you is that we have two things to do, first and mainly we need to find three other persons. Only then I can tell you all, and the second is that while we are searching for them, I will prepare you all for the uncertain future you all together are entwined into by fate. Each of the six of you that are alive will need to learn to work together no matter what, each of you all are important for the tasks at hand in the future. So start working as a team, friends and family... for I will be your teacher,sister and mother, care taker and the one who is counting on you all the most... You are all a single individual, yet the same person, you all are different, but share many common things. Together you are a unity that hopefully will end this before it gets out of hand. So before we leave you will all find a pendant, and take it, and keep it close... and the one that doesn't find his pendant will not get food or sleep next to me for two days." She said first with a serious tone, but last to ease the boys up, then she somehow managed to get them all to go to bed as if she actually was their mother, while she in appearance wasn't much older then them, she sure sounded like it.

Only one thing went through Hanazawas mind as he slowly was dragged into the lands of dreams

" I will prepare you all for the uncertain future you all together are entwined into by fate" the sentence echoed in his mind until it fully had driven away into a place where it wouldn't comeback for hours...

* * *

**A/N: And that my friends was the last chapter of The first Book.**

**I hope that everyone so far have liked this story, and that you all have bared with me and my slow updates.**

**But good news is that I have already started brainstorming the full content for Book 2 and the first chapter should be out pretty soon (I set no timeframe since I know it can take a while, but i'll try to hurry Asap).**

**And thanks to everyone that has contributed to this story, characters,ideas and of course the fans and readers. You are all precious to me.**

**Now all of you that has an account on this site can send a mail here and describe your own character,background and so on. If I like it I might take it in since Book 2 will need some new faces.**

**Once again Thanks for reading**

**Sincere Rick "Hanazawa" Palm**


End file.
